dragon de mi corazon
by bella marie lolita cullen
Summary: La leyenda cuenta que un dragón nace sin corazón, pero este solo le es devuelto al encontrar una parte del alma que le fue arrebatada al nacer y solo entonces podrá sentirse vivo y completo, Bella llega a Volterra con su prima Rosalie, allí conoce a Edward Cullen, un misterioso hombre que la tomara como suya cambiando su mundo para siempre.
1. Prefacio

**La leyenda cuenta que un dragón nace sin corazón, pero este solo se le es devuelto al encontrar una parte del alma que le fue arrebatada al nacer y solo entonces podrá sentirse vivo y completo.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**HOLA chicas hermosas e inteligentes, quiero agradecerles por interesarse en mi historia es la primera vez que escribo en fanfiction así que espero que lo disfruten este cap es cortico pero intentare hacerlos más largos conforme vaya avanzando la historia. XD GRACIAS NO LAS MOLESTO MAS NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

**ATT:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **

**Bella Pov:**

Me encontraba en mi alcoba terminando de desempeñar y acomodar todas nuestras pertenencias, era increíble al fin me sentía libre, me acababa de graduar de la escuela, y con mi prima Rosalie Lilian Hale, no esperamos ni cinco minutos en Forks, empacamos nuestras pertenencias me despedí de Charlie mi padre y reene mi madre, aquí estábamos en Volterra, a estudiar en la universidad Volturie, raro nombre pero no importa Rose estaba en el baño dándose una ducha, estaba muy feliz ya que no tenía que seguir aguantando a su madre, siempre la trato muy mal, "tic toc" el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bella mira quien es- Rose grito desde el baño, ella siempre me llamo Bella, desde que aprendió a hablar, ella era tres años mayor que yo pero a tan prematura edad nos volvimos inseparables, amigas confidentes, un hombro donde llorar y desahogarse, pero sobretodo una hermana, me dirigí hacia la puerta al abrirla me aterre un poco

-Hola- me dijo un chico de cabello oscuro que parecía más un oso, tenía una expresión de desesperación, como la de un drogadicto que lleva días sin consumir su marca de heroína, tenía un tatuaje que cubría la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su cuello, era de color morado, parecían llamas pero lucia muy natural para ser un tatuaje, se podía ver el comienzo de este en la mandíbula hasta el comienzo del suéter de lana negro que llevaba puesto.

-Buenas tardes- respondí con un matiz de duda en la voz

-supe que eran las nuevas inquilinas en esta casa y quise venir a presentarme- sonrió como un maniático demente y tuve que controlarme para no darle un punta pie en la entre pierna y cerrar la puerta en su cara mientras llamaba a la policía

-Claro, soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella-extendí mi mano sonriendo aunque pareciera loco había algo en el que me daba confianza

-Soy Emmet Cullen- apretó mi mano

-puedes presentarme a tu prima- fruncí el ceño, como sabía que era mi prima

-lo siento es que esta indispuesta- sus ojos se humedecieron mientras que del derecho salía una lagrima, - oye estas bien-pregunte entre curiosa y preocupada, parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder –si es que….es el cambio de clima…afecta mis ojos- oh si claro y yo no soy virgen, era torpe, me caía y golpeaba sola a diario pero no era idiota

-bien Bella nos veremos luego- salió corriendo hacia un jeep rojo, cerré la puerta confundida y a ese chico tan raro que le había picado -¡Bella!- grito rose desde el baño, fui corriendo hacia ella pero frene al notar que del baño salía humo y azufre, con mi mano tape mi nariz y abrí la puerta, Rosalie estaba tirada en el suelo envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca, me acerque a ella para ayudarla – pero qué demonios….- rose tenía una marca en el lado derecho del cuello, esta era roja como la cicatriz de una quemadura con fuego, parecían llamas, idénticas a…. no podía ser posible.

-qué es esto- me pregunto rose aterrada y con lágrimas en los ojos

-no lo sé- le respondí mirando a otro lado intentando evadir su mirada pero estaba segura que eran idénticas a las de Emmet Cullen, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados averiguaría que es todo esto.

**Rosalie Pov:**

-tic toc- tocaron el timbre, - bella mira quien es- me estaba duchando después de horrible y largo vuelo hasta aquí, casi vomito mi propio estómago, fue asqueroso y vergonzoso, empecé a secar mi cuerpo con una pequeña toalla blanca cuando sentí un dolor punzante en el lado derecho de mi cuello, -ay- me queje, lleve mi mano a este quitándola de inmediato, quede atónita al ver de qué se trataba tenia cenizas en toda la palma de mi mano, todo el baño se estaba llenando de humo proveniente de mi cuello, enrolle la toalla en mi cuerpo, dolía demasiado como si mi piel estuviera quemándose -¡Bella!- grite mientras me caía al suelo, - Bella- susurre sentía como el oxígeno entraba y salía rápidamente de mi sistema, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi cara, bella entro corriendo torpemente para auxiliarme, si no estuviera tan asustada me hubiera reído de cómo corría, se arrodillo y me ayudo a incorporarme, -pero qué demonios….- susurro no dejaba de observar mi cuello con los ojos abiertos y la boca en una pequeña "o", no resistí más – que es esto- le pregunte alarmada al borde de la histeria, -no lo sé- mentía, era fácil saber cuándo lo hacía, al menos no premeditadamente.

**Cuatro horas después.**

-Bella, dime la verdad- estábamos sentadas en el mueble de la cocina comiendo comida china y viendo el cortometraje de los Simpson: the longest they care, me encantaba Bart Simpson me identificaba más con él y Bella se identificaba más con lisa y maggie, esta casa era muy peculiar, se encontraba al lado de bosque y el jardín trasero era el doble de grande que la construcción, como para meter allí un autobús escolar, toque mi cuello involuntariamente, media hora después de que bella llegara a ayudarme la extraña marca desapareció como por arte de magia, por un lado era un alivio pero por el otro….bueno….

-Rosalie- me voltee hacia Bella

-¿sí?- le pregunte, suspiro rendida antes de hablar

-rose, la marca que tenías….ahhhh…yo – volvió a suspirar- cuando…tocaron al timbre y abrí…. Un chico estaba en la puerta, era más o menos de tu edad, pero… parecía drogadicto… me refiero a que se veía muy ansioso –asentí confundida- se presentó, su nombre es Emmet Cullen… ahora que lo pienso el apellido es el mismo que el de Carlisle Cullen… el propietario de la casa pero bueno, quiso presentarse contigo…. Le respondí que estabas indispuesta, ¿cómo iba a saber que tú eras mi prima?... te puedo jurar que al decirle estaba empezando a llorar y salió corriendo como loco, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que él tenía la misma marca que tu rose-aguardo mi respuesta

-Bella estas segura de que no alucinabas-

-por supuesto que no lo imagine, estoy segura de lo que vi y averiguare que pasa- me dijo preocupada, la abrace –tranquila primita que yo te ayudare a descubrir que es lo que pasa- terminamos de comer y luego fuimos a mi habitación quería peinar a bella para mañana ya que sería nuestro primer día de clases, al terminar ella se fue a su habitación y al fin pude preocuparme de verdad ya que no quería alterarla y además porque bella había heredado el horrible defecto de la familia Swan, tercos y testarudos a morir, cuando se nos metía algo en la cabeza no había nada ni nadie que nos hiciera cambiar de opinión.

**Chicasss hola! Gracias por leer quiero que sepan que todo va a ir subiendo de tono la historia se centra en Rosalie Emmet Alice jasper pero sobretodo en Edward y bella es que era necesario este comienzo bueno muchísimas gracias por leer en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón les envío un beso y una noche completa todo incluido con Edward Cullen o Jacob black… o los dos si quieren jajajajajajajajaj **** XD (YO ME QUEDARIA CON EDWARD) JAJAJAJAJAJA reviews por favor acepto criticas consejos o lo que sea (botoncito verde)**

**INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LOS SABADOS O DOMINGOS BAY**

**ATT:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN**


	2. chapter 1: mi propia marca

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es completamente mía**

**Gracias por leer chicas, pero quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a por haber sido la primera en dejar comentario así que este capítulo va para ella, un beso grande y nos vemos abajo**

**Att:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN**

Capítulo 2: mi propia marca.

Bella estaba a punto de salir huyendo de aquel lugar, ya había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con su prima, aún estaba confundida por ello pero ahora su tiempo era una pesadilla la universidad era mucho trabajo apenas había podido dormir por mucho cuatro horas, y lo peor fue cuando el miércoles Rosalie no contestaba su llamadas, bella estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación de Rosalie, de solo recordarlo sentía nauseas

Flash back:

-Dios mío- susurro bella aterrada por estar en esa casa tan grande y sola, Rosalie no aparecía y estaba a punto de perder la cordura, un pequeño ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, parecía provenir del cuarto de su prima, era un movimiento constante por parte de la cama al chocar contra la pared, bella salió de su cama colocándose una bata azul que hacia conjunto con su pequeño camisón que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, siempre le gustaba vestirse así en casa nunca en público, salió de su habitación y fue caminando hacia la cocina silenciosa cogió una sartén para luego caminar cuidadosamente por el pasillo directo al cuarto de Rosalie, se quedó parada frente a la puerta mirando el sartén "¡rayos! Que idiota, y si están armados que hago me defenderé con unos huevos revueltos" se regañó mentalmente frente a tal escena "que rayos…" en una mano el sarten y la otra en el picaporte, lo giro y entro, no esperaba encontrarse con aquello, "¡oh por todos los cielos!" grito ella, Emmet Cullen estaba sobre su prima gimiendo el nombre de esta con una capa de sudor en el cuerpo, al oír el grito de bella los dos se voltearon y de inmediato Emmet se tapó con las sabanas junto con Rosalie, quien no podía creer que su prima la había pillado desprevenida haciendo semejante cosa, mientras que bella sentía que las mejillas le ardían y estaban color carmesí, tiro el sarten a un lado y caminado hacia la puerta dijo – lo… siento….sigan con lo suyo- y así bella se fue directo a la cocina donde se preparó huevos revueltos con salchichas y jugo de naranja, creyendo que se sacaría aquella escena de la cabeza.

Fin flash back

Bien eso era perfecto, tuvo que soportar a su prima disculpándose todo el tiempo, explicándole que el era el indicado, pero como puede ser el indicado lo conoces desde hace unos días le dijo bella pero según rose el sentía lo mismo que ella,

-perdió la razón- susurro bella mientras entraba a la universidad aún se sorprendía al ver tan peculiar estructura, parecía un gigantesco castillo medieval

-disculpa- mierda la habían pillado hablando sola

-lo siento- respondió mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado, parecía un pequeño duende, su cabello era corto y negro azabache piel blanca y ojos negros, era hermosa,

-hola me llamo Alice Brandon-extendió su mano, la apreté

-hola soy bella Swan, un placer conocerte-

-bella tengo el presentimiento de que seremos buenas amigas-

-claro- dijo mirándola como si tuviera 3 ojos y así estuvieron todo el día juntas, al comienzo bella se asustó un poco ya que su nueva amiga actuaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida, es que por dios quien se te presentaba así diciendo cosas sin sentido, lo bueno era que tenían ideales parecidos, exceptuando el hecho de que Alice parecía una excesiva por las compras y la moda, Bella por fin se sintió a gusto ya que rose siempre estaba con Emmet,

-al fin- dijo dramáticamente Alice sentándose en la cafetería, mientras bella sacaba de su bolso un libro grandote de algebra, a ella siempre le había gustado leer, pero no por obligación como ahora

-esto es ridículo, como se supone que lea este libro si no me interesa en absoluto las matemáticas- miro a Alice quien se encontraba completamente tensa mirando fijamente hacia una de las mesas detrás de Bella, -Alice..- ella ni siquiera parpadeaba parecía hipnotizada, bella se volteo y sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones, dos mesas más adelante estaban sentados una chica pelirroja de rasgos felinos, uno de pelo rubio y ojos azules, y otras más, en su mayoría eran mujeres, pero el último fue el que atrajo toda la atención de bella, era un chico de cabellos cobrizos piel blanca como la tiza, mandíbula recta, labios rojos que formaban una línea perfecta, pero fueron sus ojos, en el momento en el que se topó con esas dos esmeraldas sintió que sus almas se conectaron, que el universo ya no existía pero si ellos dos, el destilaba pasión, que era camuflada por su esencia tan intimidadora, en ese momento Bella supo que por algún motivo en la conocía mejor que nadie y lo peor era que ni siquiera conocía su nombre , bella reacciono ante sus pensamientos y lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez el no miraba los ojos de aquella hermosa castaña, sino el pecho de esta que subía y bajaba descontroladamente, él se sintió por primera vez con el deseo de tomar en brazos a aquella chica y hacerla completa e irrevocablemente suya, pasar el resto de su vida con ella, sonrió ante la idea en ese momento él lo supo, supo que el momento tan esperado había llegado, que parte de su ser, la parte más humana volvería a su lado y fue entonces cuando sintió que la carne de su cuello empezaba a arder… mierda –pensó- él podía aguantar ese dolor pero ella no lo resistiría.

Bella Pov:

Dios santo esto era demasiado, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de formas tan placenteras a su mirada, sentía mi cuerpo en llamas era increíble, era como si me estuviera tocando, nos seguíamos mirando directamente a los ojos, curvo sus labios viéndome de una forma tentadora como si sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero paso algo, su sonrisa desapareció y ya no había pasión en sus ojos, sino pura preocupación, -ahh- sentí un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, era como si millones de agujas atravesaran mi piel, lleve mi mano al lugar donde me dolía y estaba ardiendo, volví a mirar al chico de ojos verdes pero ya no estaba allí sentado, los que estaban sentados con él me miraron las mujeres llenas de ira y el hombre de ojos azules sorprendido ,cada vez dolía más, hasta el punto en el que lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos sin parar, me mordí el labio para evitar gritar, me voltee para pedirle ayuda a Alice, -que pasa aquí- dije al ver a mi amiga parada frente a mi protegiéndome de.. El, -ella no ira a ningún lado Edward- Edward, así que ese es su nombre, - Alice hazte a un lado- le respondió con la mandíbula tensa, las pupilas de sus ojos eran más grades de lo normal y mucho más verdes, - no, tendrás que pasar sobre mí antes de acercarte a Bella- aún tenía mi mano sobre el cuello, de donde empezaba a salir un líquido caliente, aleje mi mano y en ella había sangre, me estaba empezando a marear, - ¡Alice!- los dos me miraron aterrados, Edward empujo a Alice con el brazo de una forma un tanto brusca, me tomo en brazos, el empezó a caminar hacia la salida susurrando en mi oído –mi amor no te duermas- me pesaban los parpados, me sentía muy cansada – no puedo, tengo sueño…- bella no… fue lo último que escuche antes de perder la conciencia.

**Edward Pov:**

Ya había llegado a casa, estaba sacando a Bella de mi auto, la pobre había perdido la conciencia luego de que nuestras marcas aparecieran, no podía dejar de verla, era completamente hermosa, desde su cabello sus labios rojos y… su cuerpo, me volvía loco, al entrar la lleve rápidamente a mi habitación, mientras la recostaba le eche un vistazo a su cuello, del rojo estaba pasando al azul, asi que ese sería nuestro color, acaricie su cabello parecía una muñequita de porcelana, ella se removió incomoda,

Vi su ropa traía unos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus piernas y caderas con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de jean negra, lucía un tanto incomoda durmiendo con esa ropa, ya sabía qué hacer, lleve mis manos a la cremallera de su pantalón, empecé a sacárselo, Dios ella era mi perdición, llevaba unas pantaletas negras con encaje, luego le quite la chaqueta y la blusa, su sostén hacia conjunto con las pataletas, tuve unas ganas insaciables de llevarme uno de sus senos a la boca, sentía como mi miembro cobraba vida, era la primera vez en mi vida que me pasaba esto tenía que parar o la tomaría de inmediato, le quite los zapatos y calcetines, la tape con la sabana de seda negra, que hacia resaltar más su suave piel, yo hice lo mismo conmigo, quede solo en boxers recostándome a su lado abrazándola, era increíble como en solo dos horas ya sentía tanta confianza y amor, era mía y yo suyo para siempre.

Bella Pov:

Abrí los ojos lentamente, nunca había dormido tan bién, pero que es esto, alguien me tenía entre sus brazos, pero me sentía cómoda, mi cara estaba escondida en su cuello, sentía su respiración constante, todo estaba oscuro, al parecer ya era de noche y estaba solo en ropa interior, ay no Bella que has hecho ahora, yo era virgen no pude haber hecho nada malo, recuerda Bella que hiciste antes de quedarte dormida, todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado antes volvieron a mí, mi cuello ardiendo, a Alice protegiéndome de… Edward… el llevándome entre sus brazos y "mi amor no te duermas" , dijo aquello con tanto cariño que sonreí como idiota, eso era imposible, tal vez el susto por ese horrible dolor me hizo alucinar algo que siempre había desea, que alguien me amara, me aleje lentamente de Edward, tenía que buscar mi ropa y salir de aquí, pero una mano cogió mi muñeca cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama, me voltee a mirarlo y puedo jurar que sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, me atrajo, quedando sobre él, mis mejillas ardían y nuestras bocas estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento entrar en mi boca, tuve la tentación de besarlo

-a donde crees que vas- susurro de forma sensual

- a mi casa- le respondí casi sin aliento

-esta es tu casa ahora y yo también- que cosa

- de que estas hablando-

-tu y yo debemos hablar primero y aclarar las cosas, así que envuélvete en la sabana mientras yo me visto-

-y mi ropa-

-no, no es necesario que la utilices, además luego de hablar volveremos a la cama a dormir-

Se separó de mí y empezó a vestirse, mordí mi labio al ver su cuerpo, era completamente atractivo, grades hombros, abdomen firme… -sierra la boca Bella- baje la cabeza de inmediato avergonzada, oh rayos estaba sentada en la mitad de la gran cama sin nada más que mi pequeño conjunto negro, cogí rápidamente la sabana cubriéndome, -estas lista- me pregunto extendiendo su mano, solo pude asentir mientras la tomaba, me guio hacia la puerta de la habitación o eso creí porque en vez de eso era la puerta del balcón, uno muy grande para variar había una pequeña mesa y dos sillas,-siéntate por favor- me pidió, - que es lo que quieres aclarar- susurre luego de habernos sentado, -Bella, antes que nada quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta- tomo mis manos que estaban sobre la mesa

-sí, lo hare-

-bien bella, te contare una historia si- asentí

-Había una vez, hace cientos de años, un rey que no era para nada parecido a los humanos, él era un dragón, que llego a un gran reino y elimino la tiranía de este, los aldeanos lo nombraron su rey, todos le temían, no tenía familia y solo unos pocos amigos verdaderos, él vivía en el palacio real y poco salía de él, por otro lado se encontraba una hermosa joven que vivía en la aldea, sus padres al morir la dejaron sin nada, ella fue al palacio en busca de trabajo, ella desde pequeña había tenido el gran don de convencer a las personas, ya que en su cara no había más que inocencia pura, así consiguió trabajo como sirvienta, una noche ella no podía dormir y empezó a explorar la gran estructura, pero escucho ruidos y al intentar escapar entro a los aposentos del rey, al darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba se petrifico del miedo ya que decían que la gran criatura que reinaba aquel reino era un ser sin corazón, pero en la gigantesca cama no se encontraba el gran y terrorífico dragón al que todos temían, sino un bello joven, no, el más hermoso que nunca había visto sin poder evitarlo se acercó hacia el desorientada por su belleza, ella se recostó a su lado escrutándolo con completa curiosidad, así estuvo toda la noche hasta que empezó a amanecer, luego salía silenciosamente de la habitación del rey, al despertar el gran dragón sintió una deliciosa fragancia a flores silvestres que lo deleito completamente, las siguientes cuatro noches fueron iguales, ella se colaba en los aposentos del rey y se recostaba a su lado observándolo, hasta que la quinta noche el rey obsesionado con la deliciosa fragancia no podía conciliar el sueño, escucho como ella entraba a sus aposentos y se quedó quieto, simulando que estaba dormido, ella sin dudarlo se recostó al lado de él, sintiéndose completa, entonces hizo algo que él no esperaba, se levantó un poco y estampo sus labios en los de él, sin poder evitarlo él le respondió el beso, ella de inmediato paro y sintió por primera vez miedo de él, la había pillado en sus aposentos y peor aun besándolo, ella se separó de él, diciéndole "…perdóneme su alteza no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo" el, la observo más claramente y ese rostro de ángel le ablando el corazón, por primera vez en su vida sentía ese tipo de sentimientos, "no te preocupes, solo entrégate a mi" y así la tomo de todas las formas posibles esa noche, pero al despertar ella se impactó un poco al notar que a su lado ya no estaba ese joven que la había hecho suya con tanta pasión y amor, sino un gigantesco dragón, pero no se asustó, todo lo contrario se llenó de un profundo amor al saber que ella era la única que lo conocía no como el terrorífico rey dragón sino como el joven bello que le regalo caricias tan hermosas y llenas de un profundo amor, ella se quedó a su lado esperando a que el despertara y al hacerlo quedo impresionado ante la joven que no le temía, todos en el palacio se impresionaron al ver a la joven sirvienta saliendo de los aposentos del rey con él, ese mismo día contrajeron nupcias, de día ella se mantenía al lado del rey y por las noches se entregaban el uno al otro con total e incondicional amor, pero no todo era color de rosa, el consejero del rey celoso de este y de que tuviera a la hermosa chica que era la reina preparo una trampa, espero a que fuera de noche y al entrar a los aposentos para secuestrar a la reina supo que el rey de noche se convertía en un simple hombre, no espero se acercó rápidamente con una daga y lo apuñalo en el estómago, en el costado derecho, en ese instante la reina reacciono y con su mano tomo la daga cuando él iba a volver a apuñalarlo, le arrebato la daga y la enterró en su corazón, el cayó al suelo y ella sin saber que hacer se recostó al lado de su dragón queriendo morir si el no despertaba, -despierta mi amor por favor no me dejes- le pedía ella llorando, una de las cocineras escucho su llanto, entro y al ver la escena decidió entrar en acción, ella era una bruja la mejor de todas -si quieres que viva tienes que darle algo a cambio- le dijo la cocinera, -si hare lo que sea por favor no dejes que muera- le pidió, -bien, tendrás un hijo varón, pero este no será como el resto la mitad de su alma y de su corazón le será arrebatado, será frio y duro con todos hasta que encuentre aquellas partes encarnadas en un ser que lo hará sentirse humano, él se quedara con la parte de su padre, la parte que es de dragón y los otros pedazos son tuyos, los más humanos, estos son los que ha de encontrar- la reina miro a su esposo y sintió que volvía a respirar, ya no tenía ninguna herida, se abrazaron y así fue todo excepto cuando nació el pequeño heredero, él pequeño no era por completo como su padre en vez de transformarse solo de noche en humano, él podía transformarse cuando quisiera, pero como dragón, ni siquiera de bebe era como los demás, no se reía ni lloraba hasta que a los dieciséis años encontró a su parte, con quien se casó y tuvieron dos hijos, hombres y ellos eran iguales, así fue generación por generación, para siempre-

-que hermosa historia- comente luego de escucharla era increíble

-Bella, esta historia es la historia de mi familia yo soy descendiente de la joven y el dragón, vez esta marca-, apunto con el dedo índice su cuello, era idéntico al de Rosalie y Emmet, ellos que tenían que ver con eso, - esta marca siempre aparece cuando estas cerca de tu otra parte encarnada, tu alma gemela si así prefieres llamarlo - yo mire atónita a Edward, toque mi cuello, esto no podía ser

-Edward estas seguro- le pregunte

-sí, bella más seguro que nunca, se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mis manos-

-Bella sé que no me conoces y que yo no te conozco, pero por favor dale a esto una oportunidad, te lo pido…- sus ojos brillaban, se veía tan esperanzado que no lo pensé dos veces

-sí, Edward lo hare-

**Bien que creen que pase después espero reviews por favor botoncito verde gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Adiós**

**Att: **

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	3. Chapter 2: la secta secreta black

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A ESTHEPANIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**Este cap. va para gracias por tu interés un besote grande **

**Att:** **BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **

**CAPITULO TRES:** **LA SECTA SECRETA BLACK.**

**BELLA POV:**

-sí, Edward lo hare- él sonrió y me levanto de la silla envolviéndome en sus brazos,

-gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás- nos separamos, el tomo mi mano y me guio de vuelta a la cama, nos recostamos abrazados

-Bella quiero que me cuentes todo de tu vida y yo haré lo mismo- me dijo

-okay, tengo 18 años nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado forks, desde que tengo memoria me gusta leer, me encanta escuchar rock de los 80tas, clásicos de piano, m83 y muse, mi color favorito es el azul, tengo dos pies izquierdos, cuando era pequeña e incluso ahora mi madre y mi prima Rosalie se burlaban de mi por mi torpeza, soy mala mintiendo y nunca he sido buena con las matemáticas- espere expectante a que hablara

-Bella, sé que esto es incómodo pero con cuántos hombres has estado- ay perfecto, se iba a burlar cuando supiera la verdad, bueno, si me quería tendría que aceptarlo

-con ninguno, soy….virgen- susurre con la esperanza de que no lo escuchara

-oh Bella, es perfecto no hubiera podido soportar que otro te pusiera las manos encima, de solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre- bueno eso era halagador

-bueno, pero porque eres virgen-

-porque nunca sentí lo que era el amor, hasta ahora-

-concuerdo con eso, pero bien te contare sobre mi vida, tengo 20 años mi color favorito también es el azul, toco el piano, nací aquí en Volterra y si te soy sincero nunca en toda mi vida había sentido lo que siento por ti, nunca sentí deseo alguno por la chicas que estuvieron a mi alrededor, ni por más hermosas que fueran, aunque tuve muchas proposiciones ninguna me interesaba, incluso llegue a creer que era gay- me sonrió coquetamente, - pero deseche la idea tan pronto como apareció- sonreí también debió ser gracioso

-Bella, quiero hacer algo que he deseado desde que te vi- creo que ya sabía a donde iba esto

-pues hazlo- me acomodo rápidamente debajo de él, acerco sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un beso que primero fue tímido, pero que después se volvió más posesivo, era como si yo fuera para él una droga y viceversa, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron danzando de placer, yo quería más y más, sentirlo por completo sobre mí, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura mientras él ponía una mano en mi trasero y la otra en el cierre de mi sujetador, en ese momento prendieron las luces y los dos nos quedamos estáticos

-Edward, ¡que es esto! Era la voz de una mujer, pero escondí mi cara en el cuello de Edward, que vergüenza mi sujetador estaba desapuntado, mis piernas estaban enrolladas en su cintura, el sobre mí y a demás estábamos en ropa interior,

- mama, papa podrían salir un momento- dijo Edward en un tono algo amenazador

-si- respondieron los dos interpelados, me moví un poco para verlos, mierda lo que faltaba eran los Cullen, dueños de la casa en donde vivía, así que Edward era un Cullen y a demás hermano de Emmet no me moví sino hasta cuando escuche la puerta cerrándose,

-dios, que vergüenza, son tus padres deben de estar pensando que soy una pu…-me detuvo antes de terminar la frase

-ni por chite vuelvas a decir eso, me entendiste, tú me perteneces solo a mí y no comparto lo que es mío- guau, que interesante ya empezaba a conocer la faceta posesiva de Edward

-sí, lo siento- él sonrió, nos levantamos de la cama volví a enrollar la sabana en mi cuerpo,

- Edward, donde pusiste mi ropa- empezó a mirar a todas partes

-la verdad no lo recuerdo- rayos y que me pondría ahora, él ya se había terminado de vestir y yo con una sabana

-Bella, quédate aquí, yo iré a hablar con ellos y luego podremos seguir en lo que estábamos- se acercó a mí y beso mi frente dulcemente, este era un lindo sueño sin duda, porque no podría ser cierto, pero sí lo era, sería más feliz, el salió por la puerta y de inmediato me sentí desdichada, como si no fuera a volver, empecé a observar la gran habitación tenía un aspecto oscuro y antiguo, pero exquisito, la cama era el doble de grande que una normal, debajo de este había una alfombra de color azul rey con negro, dos mesitas a los lados, un televisor de 40 pulgadas colgaba de la pared, más abajo de este un escritorio, a cada lado una puerta, otra del lado izquierdo de la cama que llevaba al balcón, la habitación estaba pintada de azul oscuro, al lado de la puerta del balcón había un espejo de cuerpo completo, me acerque lentamente y mi boca empezó a temblar, en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello estaba la marca, era de un color azul claro, la forma de esta se asemejaba a la llamas del fuego, comenzaba un centímetro abajo de mi clavícula hasta el comienzo de mi pezón izquierdo, no pude evitar tocarla la piel de ese lugar no era más áspera ni nada parecido, me fui a la cama estaba cansada, me recosté boca arriba en mitad de esta, gire mi cara hacia la mese del lado derecho, había un pequeño reloj, eran las 2:00 am, perfecto tendría unas horribles ojeras después, escuche pasos acercándose, al abrir la puerta era Edward, quien traía unas bolsas en sus manos, con una cara de pocos amigos, eso me preocupo

-Edward, que sucede- le pregunte mientras me sentaba

-nada que te tenga que preocupar, toma mi madre las trajo, son de parte de Alice- me entrego las bolsas una decía channel, la otra Jimmy shoes, tifanny'S y victoria's secret, no quería saber lo que había ahí, como era que ellos dos se conocían

- Edward, de donde conoces a Alice- le pregunte

-es mi hermana, no te lo dijo- hermana pero si su apellido era Brandon

-pero ella dijo llamarse Alice Brandon, no Alice Cullen- él se quedó mirándome, suspiro

-lo hizo porque le avergüenza que yo sea su hermano- me miro a los ojos

-¿por qué?- le pregunte

- por mi…círculo social- lo mire sin comprender

-porque me la paso con personas que son materiales y también muy hipócritas- asentí

-bueno, no quiero que te vistas pero mis padres quien conocerte, están en la sala de estar-

-bien- deje las bolsas sobre la cama y mire a Edward que parecía una estatua observándome

-podrías voltearte- le pedí, el parpadeo y luego me sonrió de forma picara

-si, por supuesto lamento ser tan grosero- se volteo, me quite el sujetador y las pantaletas quedando completamente expuesta ante él

-saque la ropa de la bolsa de victoria's secret, era un conjunto azul rey, con encaje del mismo color, me lo coloque junto con un vestido que tenía el escote en v del mismo color que los interiores, me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unos tacones azul rey, rayos porque tacones y al final saque de la pequeña bolsa de tifanny'S un pequeño estuche negro, al abrirlo quede impresionada, era una gargantilla con perlas que iban aumentando de tamaño a medida que se acercaban a la piedra azul, con detalles de pequeñas hojas en plata, era más que hermoso, lo coloque con cuidado en mi cuello, al verme en el espejo me sorprendí, me veía grandiosa, -te vez hermosa- me dijo mientras se acercaba y besaba mi cuello, tomo mi mano y salimos de su habitación, al bajar las escaleras pude notar que la casa tenía el mismo estilo que la habitación de Edward, era grande y espaciosa, al entrar a la sala de estar me achante un poco, los Cullen se voltearon a verme y solo pude recordar cómo nos habían encontrado, Carlisle se paró junto con su esposa de la cual no sabía el nombre, extendió la mano

-buenas noche Bella, es un placer que estés con mi hijo- ujh que raro

-hola Bella, que gusto conocerte, me llamo Esme Cullen- apreté su mano

-igualmente- le respondí y así nos sentamos en la sala frente al fuego charlando trivialidades, no le ponía atención especial a casi ninguna, me sentía cansada y quería volver a la cama

-Bella, Edward ya es tarde, nos retiramos- siii me agradaban pero estaba muy cansada, los acompañamos a la puerta y nos despedimos, luego volvimos a la cama y me encontraba igual que antes, solo con mi ropa interior, pero con Edward me sentía cómoda,

-Edward, buenas noches- estaba a punto de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo

-buenas noches mi amor- y así me quede profundamente dormida, dichosa por que no estaba sola, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completa.

5 horas después:

-Bella, mi bella durmiente, despierta-Edward me estaba hablando en el oído, me removí en sus brazos adormilada, aún no había amanecido pero el día estaba más claro,

-Edward, porque me has despertado tan temprano, quiero dormir- me acomode mejor en su cuello inhalando su aroma, abrí un poco los ojos y me encontré con la marca, nuestra marca, nunca hubiera podido imaginarme tal cosa, siempre desde que había tenido memoria lloraba mucho, sin saber por qué, era como si me faltara algo, nunca me había sentido feliz, me reía y también sonreía, pero en el interior era desdichada y solitaria, nunca nadie había podido comprenderme y con los años fui creando un muro a mi alrededor para que nadie me hiciera daño, pero ahora no sentía aquello incluso podría volar de la felicidad

-porque son de color azul- el me miro y sonrió de forma picara

-por qué ese color representa nuestra alma, veras como esta estaba dividida de alguna forma nos sentíamos incompletos, pero como ahora estamos juntos y nuestra alma también, ya que es una no dos, se representa en nuestros cuellos como llamas azules, la tuya en el lado izquierdo y la mía en el lado derecho, si unimos nuestras marcas ya sea en una fotografía o un dibujo estas se unen perfectamente, lo que significa que le pertenecemos al otro, tu a mí y yo a ti- eso no sonaba para nada mal

-bien detesto esto pero debemos levantarnos, tenemos clase- se separó de mi rápidamente –vístete y te llevare a casa- eso hice me levante me vestí con la ropa que Alice me había comprado, ya estábamos en el auto era un volvo plateado

-Bella, quiero que te vayas con Rosalie y Alice a la universidad, yo vendré a recogerte, así que quiero que empaques tus cosas, te iras a vivir conmigo-

-Edward, no puedo irme así como así de la casa, que se supone que le diga Rose-

-ella lo sabe todo, no tienes por qué mentirle- era cierto Rose y Emmet eran como Edward y yo

-bien, entonces nos veremos después adiós- que más se suponía que le dijera Salí del auto y para mi sorpresa el también, sin esperar un solo segundo se acercó a mi como un animal, tomo mi cintura y me sentó sobre el auto, acerco su boca a la mía y que beso dios santo, si seguíamos así no duraría mucho siendo virgen, él se separó de mi con cuidado

-Bella quiero pedirte un favor, usa una bufanda o cualquier otra cosa que te tape la marca, si es necesario maquíllatela, pero por favor no la dejes expuesta- ¿Por qué?

- y si no lo hago que sucedería- le pregunte dudosa

-nada, es solo que no quiero que piensen mal de ti por tener un tatuaje, sabes que hay personas muy ignorantes- sí, claro puede que yo no sea buena mintiendo pero no nací ayer, a demás sentía que lo conocía tan bien que podía verlo a través de sus ojos

-tendrás que decirme la verdad tarde o temprano- el parpadeo un par de veces mientras frunciendo el seño

- lo sé, pero por favor confía en mi- simplemente asentí, estampe mi boca en la suya y luego fui hacia la puerta, la casa era una cabaña moderna, se componía de un pequeño camino decorado con piedras y flores de distintas clases, él no se fue sino hasta cuando serré la puerta, aún era temprano así que fui por mis cosas de aseo y entre al baño para refrescarme un poco, me duche tranquilamente y al terminar fui a mi guardarropa, escogí un conjunto blanco con encaje, unos pantalones entubados de color negro, una blusa descotada azul aguamarina con un suéter blanco, una bufanda negra y unos tacos negros, al terminar me maquille la cara solo un poco, algo de polvos y labial, maquille mi marca para que no se notara a simple vista, recogí mi cabello en un moño, luego fui a la cocina y prepare tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja, mi favorito

-Isabella Marie Swan, en el nombre de Dios donde demonios estabas- oh oh, Rosalie solo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando estaba furiosa, me voltee para encararla

-Rose, no te preocupes, estaba con Edward Cullen, el hermano de Emmet, ayer en la cafetería de la universidad nos vimos y paso…- Rose se quedó estática como una estatua

-Rose se hace tarde es mejor que nos vayamos- fui al baño y cepille mi boca luego salimos con Rose de la casa y un hermoso audi nos esperaba con Alice en el

-Alice, deja de robar bancos está empezando a notarse- le dije entrando en el asiento del copiloto y rose atrás

-hola alié, que gusto volver a verte- le dijo mi prima

-luego ustedes ya se conocían- pregunte

-sí, mi hermano la llevo a casa el otro día- que bueno

Alice condujo muy rápido y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a la universidad, salimos y nos encaminamos a nuestras clases, biología la compartía con Alice, nosotras estudiábamos filosofía y Rose educación Física, la verdad no puse ninguna atención a la explicación del tutor, tenía la cabeza en otro lado o más bien en Edward, su cabello sus ojos la forma en la que me miraba como si fuera el ser más bello del planeta y cuando me tocaba lo hacía con tanta dulzura y delicadeza que parecía como si temiera que me rompiera

-Bella, despierta- parpadee un par de veces, Dios ya estábamos en la cafetería, mire a las chicas estaban observándome con total atención y sonriendo de forma cómplice

- porque me miran así- les pregunte avergonzada

-Bella has estado todo el día en otro lugar- me dijo Rosalie, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver algo que estaba a mis espaldas, me voltee y quede estática, Edward estaba en la misma mesa que antes con Emmet y el otro chico rubio, acompañados por seis mujeres, se reían y lo peor era que ellas eran muy hermosas y su ropa daba muy poco a la imaginación, la chica pelirroja se acercó a Edward y se sentó a horcadas en sus piernas, el tomo su cintura, en ese instante sentí que algo se rompía en mi pecho y un gemido salía de mi garganta, todo empezó a dar vueltas, me sentía mareada y desorientada, no reaccione sino hasta cuando sentí que Rose y Alice se paraban de la mesa, caminaron hasta ellos y todo se salió de control:

Alice se acercó al chico rubio y lo abofeteo en la cara todos en la cafetería se quedaron en silencio y Alice escupió las palabras con tal odio que me asuste

-Escúchame muy bien maldito bastardo, pagaras lo que has hecho hasta el punto en el que dejaras de llamarte Jasper without- así que se llamaba Jasper

- y tu- dijo Rosalie a Emmet- no acabare ni descansare hasta verte acabado y miserable, empezaron a alejarse pero Alice se detuvo abruptamente se volteo a ellos y se acercó a Edward que aun tenia a aquella chica en las piernas, la cogió del brazo y la tiro al suelo causando que esta gritara de dolor, era increíble la fuerza que podía llegar a tener alguien tan pequeño,

- Edward Cullen, no eres más que una maldita peste- se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que obviamente no pude oír, pero el de inmediato poso sus ojos en mí, Alice y Rose se acercaron a mí y entre las dos me levantaron, yo no hacía más que ver a Edward que tenía una máscara de indiferencia que me destrozaba por completo, salimos rápidamente de la universidad y fuimos directo al auto, ellas me recostaron en el asiento de atrás y deje que los sollozos salieran silenciosamente, Alice freno abruptamente causando que por inercia me cayera del asiento,

-chicas quiero que me digan que es lo que ha sucedido- les dije

Alice Pov:

- Edward Cullen, no eres más que una maldita peste-Dios me estaba ardiendo la sangre de pura ira, como se atrevían a coquetear con esas zorras ofrecidas en frente de nosotras, pero Edward fue el que llego más lejos, desde que conocí a Bella supe que tenía carácter pero en este momento estaba tan destrozada que no se había movido ni un centímetro, me acerque a su oído y susurre

-espero que estés orgulloso, la única cosa buena que has tenido en tu pobre vida y la has lastimado de la peor forma, no eres más que un pobre estúpido hermanito- me separe de él, quien llevo sus ojos directamente a Bella, no se inmuto ni un poco pero sabía que estaba igual que Bella, era parte de la conexión del alma.

-chicas quiero que me digan que es lo que ha sucedido- bien si Edward no se lo decía, yo sí, mire a Rose y a Bella respire profundamente antes de continuar

-chicas, ustedes ya saben la historia de nuestro origen, el de la sirvienta y el rey dragón- la dos asintieron mirándome expectantes

-okay, el hijo del consejero era de apellido Black, quien juro venganza a todos los que tuvieran la sangre de los reyes, el creo una…especie de secta para eliminar a los descendientes y casi lo logra, pero mi abuelo logro escapar con mi abuela y ellos tuvieron dos hijos a mi padre Carlisle y a mi tía Elisabeth, quien tuvo a Emmet, Edward y yo somos hermanos gemelos-

-pero nunca mencionaste tal cosa y además Edward afirmo que él era su hermano- dijo Bella

-mira, es que Edward Emmet y Jasper están infiltrados en esa secta para asegurarse de que no nos descubran por eso es esencial que tapemos nuestras marcas, si alguno de los que pertenecen a ese…club descubren lo que somos nos capturaran y mataran, por eso hicieron lo que hicieron, por eso andan con esas chicas, ellas son integrantes de esa secta, pero todo se está volviendo más peligroso para ellos, así que voy a entrar esta noche a una especie de baile que va ha haber solo para integrantes de la secta black, pero no puedo yo sola, necesito su ayuda, ellos me mataran cuando sepan que les conté pero no hay de otra es por ellos, por nosotras y por nuestras vidas juntos, así que me acompañaran

- porque rayos preguntas, la respuesta es obvia- dijo Bella

-si, por supuesto que te acompañaremos, para eso es la familia- contesto Rosalie

-muchas gracias chicas, pero bueno hay mucho que hacer-

**Gracias chicas por leer de aquí las cosas se van a poner más interesantes, que creen que pase en el baile por favor dejen sus comentaros**

**Un besos grandote y nos vemos en el próximo cap**

**Att:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	4. Chapter 3: El Baile

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es completamente mía**

**HOLA CHICAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIL GRACIAS PERDON POR LA DEMORA ES QUE LA CHATARRA DE COMPUTADORA QUE TENGO NO SIRVE PARA UNA… BUENO NO IMPORTA SIENTO EL ATRASO OJALA LES GUSTE POR FAVOR COMENTARIOS BESOS Y NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

CAPITULO CUATRO: EL BAILE.

BELLA POV:

- porque rayos preguntas, la respuesta es obvia- dije

-si, por supuesto que te acompañaremos, para eso es la familia- contesto Rosalie

-muchas gracias chicas, pero bueno hay mucho que hacer- respondió Alice

- de que estas hablando, que tenemos que hacer-

-chicas para entrar a este baile tenemos que tener una invitación, hay solo un lugar en el que no será problema encontrar tres invitaciones- sonrió Alice con malicia- iremos a la casa de las Denali

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, estábamos en el jardín trasero de la casa de las Denali esperando a que salieran según Alice al gimnasio como siempre lo hacían, el plan era entrar a la casa buscar las invitaciones y salir de aquel lugar, mire mi reloj eran las tres y catorce de la tarde, la fiesta a las diez pero aun nos faltaban los atuendos, no teníamos nada pero valía la pena

-bels, allie, escuchen – se escuchaba un auto saliendo de garaje de la casa y luego acelerando, el ruido del auto fue volviéndose más lejano hasta que no lo escuchamos más, era la hora de actuar, empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta trasera, Alice intento girar la perilla pero no sedía la puerta estaba con seguro, Alice se apartó y se paralizo por un instante sus ojos parecían ver algo lejano, mire a Rose quien me miraba confundida, Alice parpadeo mirando la expresión de ambas y sonrió, ocultaba algo pero si no nos lo había dicho fue por algo, levanto su mano a la altura de su cara y las pupilas de sus ojos empezaron a volverse más grandes mientras veía su dedo índice, su marca también empezó a notarse, era verde, pero lo que me impresiono fue que su dedo índice fue alargándose un poco y su uña parecía más una garra, daba miedo, Rose retrocedió un paso

- no se asusten chicas esto lo pueden hacer también Edward y Emmet- luego de mirarnos nuevamente llevo su dedo a la perilla usándolo como llave, funciono, luego de darle la vuelta la puerta se abrió

-Dios, Alice increíble- susurre maravillada

-si, luego de un tiempo le coges practica a esto- entramos y me espante un poco, parecía una casa de muñecas Barbie todo era rosa, blanco o fucsia, la cocina era de color rosa, lo sillones también e incluso el refrigerador, en donde rayos conseguían un refrigerador rosa, estas chicas estaban locas, me estaba mareando con tanto color empalagoso

-estas chicas necesitan ayuda profesional- dijo Rosalie, Alice y yo asentimos

-bien, solo tenemos una hora y medio tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Alice

-si, yo ire arriba, Rosalie tu te quedaras aquí buscando y tu Alice puedes ir al sótano-dije

- si en una hora y media no encontramos nada es mejor que nos vayamos- fue el turno de Rosalie

Y asi fue, cada una se encamino hacia el lugar en el que le correspondía buscar, subí las escaleras y no me sorprendí mucho, todo seguía siendo rosa, habían cuatro puertas, una al frente de las escaleras y las otras a cada lado, decidí entrar en la primera que estaba al lado derecho, había un nombre en la puerta, ¨Irina¨ entre y no fue muy diferente al lado de la ventana había una cama con una colcha fucsia y sabanas rosa pastel, una mesa de noche, un tocador un televisor y otra puerta, no era mucho, esto no sería trabajo, comencé con el tocador y nada solo había maquillaje y más maquillaje, en la mesita de noche había una secadora, una plancha y otras cosas para el cabello debajo de la cama no había nada, perfecto solo quedaba la puerta, entre, era un armario del doble de tamaño que la alcoba, empecé con un ropero, luego con el otro, con el otro y el otro, me estaba volviendo loca, no sabía cómo era la invitación pero la ventaja es que no había ni una sola hoja, ni siquiera un libro, ella era una completa descerebrada, al terminar decidí ir a la siguiente habitación, pero al abrir la puerta encontré a Alice mirándome con una radiante sonrisa, en sus manos había un papel

-Alice la encontraste- dije sorprendida y feliz por el avance

-si, estaba en el abrigo blanco que estaba colgado en la puerta del sótano, no tuve que buscarlo mucho- levanto los hombros y frunció los labios por lo fácil que fue para ella

- Rose ya está revisando la otra habitación- señalo con la cabeza hacia la puerta que decía ¨Kate¨

- bien, entonces vamos al otro- nos dirigimos al que no tenía nombre, era un baño asi que nos dirigimos a la puerta que estaba sola, el nombre de la puerta era ¨Tanya¨, entramos, todo era más grande la cama, la alfombra, los muebles hasta el televisor, pero de los mismos colores, lo que me asusto un poco fue que habían muchas fotografías de ella parecía una especie de santuario, Alice fue a buscar en el tocador y yo debajo de la cama, luego seguimos con el resto, al terminar no había nada ni siquiera debajo de la alfombra, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que llevaba al armario pero tenía seguro, mire a Alice, me devolvió la mirada y en seguida el dedo índice de su mano derecha se alargó un poco y su uña se convirtió en una garra, abrió la puerta y entramos, si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba no hubiera entrado, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, en vez de ver zapatos o vestidos, en la pared había un montaje de un hombre desnudo, pero no cualquier hombre era… Edward, el cuerpo era de otro hombre, no lo había visto nunca desnudo pero recordaba muy bien cómo se veía solo con sus boxers, era el cuerpo de otro con la cara de Edward, me acerque y si tenía razón, esa loca había recortado la cara de Edward y la había pegado en esa foto tan obscena, era asqueroso, abajo de la ¨imagen¨ estaba una mesa donde había una caja de condones, unas pastillas y un…consolador y al frente un sofá rosa

- jajajajajajajajajaja…- me voltee, era Rosalie en la puerta, tenía en una mano la segunda invitación y la otra en la boca riéndose de la imagen

- Rose no te burles- dijo Alice empezando a reír, esto era ridículo, si claro se reían por que no era Emmet o jasper

- ya es suficiente tenemos que buscar la última invitación- dije furiosa-

¨ruuuuuuuuuunnn¨ nos petrificamos en seguida era el sonido del auto entrando en el garaje de la casa

Nos miramos asustadas, si nos pillaban estábamos muertas

-Que hacemos- les susurre

-tenemos que escondernos- respondió Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta y poniéndole seguro

-escondámonos-dije

-esperen- susurro Alice- Tanya viene para acá

-¿cómo sabes?-pregunto Rosalie

-los dragones tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados que los de los humanos-respondió, Alice se alejó de la puerta, la perilla empezó a moverse, Dios nos iban a descubrir, nos fuimos directo al ropero más grande sin hacer ruido, el que estaba al frente de la imagen de…Edward, la tres nos escondimos y al instante en el que cerramos las puertas entro…Tanya, ¡mierda!, era la misma que Edward tenía en las piernas en la cafetería de la universidad, podíamos verla a través de las divisiones que tenían las puertas, cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a desvestirse, me gire hacia la chicas que también empezaron a mirarme, Alice estiro la mano y señalo un abrigo café que estaba cerca de mi cara, en el bolsillo de este sobresalía una hoja, con cuidado la saque y sonreí era la última invitación, pero un gemido me saco de mis pensamientos, las tres nos miramos extrañadas y empezamos a poner atención a lo que hacía Tanya, grave error, ella estaba acostada en el sofá que estaba al frente del fotomontaje de Edward…con…el…consolador, miraba la imagen y gemía –Ed-wa-rd oh si.. Mas, más-Dios quería vomitar esto era en verdad asqueroso, estaba obsesionada con él y tenía una fantasía en la que Edward era el que la hacía gemir y no un consolador, esta chica había llegado muy bajo, mire a Rose quien tenía el ceño fruncido, luego a Alice que se tapaba la boca con una mano, tenía la cara más pálida, no, se veía amarilla como si tuviera nauseas, -ah, sí ah, ah- solo miraba a Alice que parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, me miro y negué con la cabeza si lo hacía nos descubriría la enferma mental de Tanya y así siguieron los gemidos un buen rato hasta que por fin grito el nombre de Edward, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, volví a mirar a Tanya mientras decía –como siempre ha sido un placer Edward Cullen- y beso el consolador abrí los ojos de par en par era una psicótica, había acabado de usarlo y ahora lo besaba, que asco se colocó una bata rosa y salió de la habitación, abrimos el ropero y fui rápidamente hacia la ventana ya que no podíamos salir por la puerta era muy peligroso, no era tan alto podíamos saltar y con algo de suerte me rompería solo un brazo, -siempre tan optimista-pensé me gire para contarles mi nuevo plan

-chicas creo que tendremos que saltar por la ventana- les dije como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Rosalie me miro como si estuviera loca y Alice respiraba profundo

-Alice te sientes bien- le pregunte

-en realidad no, recuerdan que les dije que nuestros sentidos son más desarrollados, pues tal vez ustedes no lo perciban pero apesta a sexo y es asqueroso, siento mi estómago en la garganta- se tapó la nariz con la mano, Rosalie se alejó de Alice acercándose a mi

-mejor me alejo, no quiero que me vomite encima- dijo rose viendo a Alice

-que graciosa Rosalie- refunfuño Alice

-bien, tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelva a hacer dios sabe que cosas- opine

-tienes razón, vamos falta mucho por hacer- concordó Allie dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, la abrió y se hizo a un lado para que rose y yo saliéramos, rose siempre había sido la deportista y además muy coordinada, ella sabía de mi torpeza así que fue la primera en salir, se sentó en el tejado colonial, luego fue mi turno, coloque un pie sobre el marco de la puerta, con una mano me sujete del hombro de Alice y la otra rose la tomo ayudándome a salir, por suerte Rose me sujeto, luego fue el turno de Alice quien salió de un solo salto de una forma tan agraciada que hasta la mejor bailarina le tendría envidia, cerro la ventana con cuidado y luego nos miró antes de decir

-Ahora, las bajare una por una, así que Bella no te podemos dejar aquí encima sola o si no te mataras y luego Edward me mataría a mí por dejar que te mataras así que relájate y acomódate en mi espalda- la mire como si hubiera hablado en otra lengua

-no lo hare-mire a Rose, mierda me lanzaba esa mirada suya que siempre utilizaba cuando me ponía terca y no le hacía caso, abría los ojos, fruncía los labios y luego pronunciaba mi nombre completo

-Isabella Marie Swan- rayos ya estaba de mal genio, lo que me faltaba

-bien, bien, pero si me pasa algo será tu culpa no de Alice y Edward te matara solo a ti- sonreí, me voltee hacia Alice, como se suponía que hiciera eso si yo era más grande que Alice, intente acomodarme en su espalda y cuando lo logre sentí aún más miedo

-Bels, estas lista- me pregunto

-no- respondí

-okay, sujétate y cierra los ojos- cerré los ojos y solo sentí una pequeña brisa

-Bella ya bájate de mí-abrí los ojos y total ya estábamos en el suelo, me baje de un brinco tambaleándome, me voltee hacia Alice, quien tenía al lado a Rosalie, como lo había hecho

-en que momento la bajaste- pregunte sorprendida

-soy rápida, ni ella misma supo en que momento- mire a rose quien parpadeaba atónita

-bien, es hora de irnos, tenemos que correr hasta mi auto si- mire el auto estaba al otro lado de la calle, no sería difícil mire mis pies tenía unos tacos de 10 centímetros no llegaría viva hasta el auto, me los quite con cuidado, los cogí con mi mano derecha

-ya, estoy lista- asintieron y empezamos a correr, cualquiera que nos viera nos tacharía de locas, subimos al auto y Alice acelero

-okay, ya tenemos lo más importante, ahora que sigue- pregunto Rose

-tenemos que vestirnos y estaremos listas para ir al baile-respondió Alice

-en donde es el baile- pregunte

-el baile es en la casa de los Black, no se preocupen se en dónde queda-asentí, el resto del viaje fue en silencio a excepción de la música que puso Alice ¨ángel de robie Williams¨ esta canción era preciosa, ¨tin-tin-tin-tin´ era mi teléfono, lo saque de mi bolsillo era un número desconocido,

-hola-

-BELLA EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS, EH, DIME QUIERES QUE DESTRUYA ESTE PUEBLO BUSCANDOTE, O ES QUE ES TU FORMA DE VENGARTE, TENGO UNA EXPLICACION PARA MI COMPORTAMIENTO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, BELLA ESCUCHAME BIEN TE QUIERO VER EN CASA AHORA MISMO NECESITAMOS HABLAR, TU NO PUEDES DEJARME, ERES MIA SOLO MIA NADIE TIENE DERECHO SOBRE TI MAS QUE YO, NACIMOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS Y SI TE ALEJAS DE MI TE PERSEGUIRE HASTA EL FIN DE ESTE MUNDO, LUEGO TE OBLIGARE A ESTAR CONMIGO Y NADIE MAS PARA SIEMPRE…-esas palabras me sorprendieron sonaba en verdad preocupado y furioso

-Edward no estoy vengándome, ni quiero dejarte y no me alejare de tu lado, lo que paso esta mañana no importa, lo hablaremos luego y no puedo ir a casa tengo que hacer unas cosas primero, -que le iba a decir cuando entrara tal vez a la una de la mañana con un vestido de fiesta ¨hola mi amor es que estaba como espía en la secta donde nos quieren muertos ¨ -sabes que, mejor me iré a la casa que comparto con Rosalie y hablaremos después

-NO, TU NO HARAS ESO, TE DIJE QUE AHORA VIVIAS CONMIGO, IRAS A CASA Y HABLAREMOS AHÍ…

-Edward, hablaremos mañana…

-NO, BELLA NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR…- le colge-

-oh, oh alguien está furioso con bels- canturreo Alice burlándose

-solo conduce Alice- le dije fríamente, el celular de rose empezó a sonar y luego el de alice

-no contestaran-les pregunte

-no pienso aguantar una escenita por celular con Emmet-contesto rose

-yo tampoco, lo apagare-respondió alice

-Tic-tic-tic-tic-mire mi teléfono, era Edward de nuevo

-no por favor- susurre

-Bella apaga el teléfono- me sugirió alice

-no puedo, es la primera relación real que tengo y el se ha comportado de la forma que yo siempre quise- rose me miro con nostalgia, conteste

-bella, perdóname soy un idiota es que crei que me habias dejado-

-Edward según todo lo que me contaste es imposible que nos separemos, no te preocupes hablaremos luego adiós-

-adios, mi pequeño angel- y colgó

-hay que lindo, al parecer mi hermano es un romántico cursi-mire a Alice negando, ella no tenia solución

-chicas llegamos- mire por el vidrio era una casa hermosa con grandes pilares y de un color verde oliva alrededor habían plantas y flores, tenía una similitud con la casa en donde vivíamos rose y yo

Entramos y quede boquiabierta era una casa hermosa y amplia, había unos grandes sofás blancos, unas mesas de caoba con muchos accesorios, un televisor y un equipo de sonido, como la de Edward pero tenía colores pastel en todos lados, ni un solo color oscuro

-es hermosa Alice- dijo rose

-lo es chicas pero son las cinco y aun no estamos listas así que por favor vamos a vestirnos- respondió

-okay-conteste y subimos por las escaleras también era muy hermoso, caminamos por un pequeño pasillo y llegamos a una puerta, Alice se paro frente a nosotras

-bella rose, quiero presentarles el edén de toda mujer que quiera sentirse hermosa- abrió la puerta y aplaudió, las luces se encendieron y quede petrificada de la impresión, era una habitación gigantesca, la pared del frente estaba compuesta por ocho roperos, el lado izquierdo estaba lleno de compartimentos con zapatos el lado derecho tenia compartimentos cerrados, entramos y alice cerró la puerta que quedaba a una esquina, al lado de esta habían vitrinas llenas de joyas y en el centro un tocador con maquillaje otra mesa con maquillaje y otra más, muy bien ordenados, una silla, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un pequeño sofá

-es hora de arreglarnos, con quien empezamos- pregunto, las dos me miraron a mi y supe que no tenía escapatoria

Tres horas y media después

-Por todos los cielos- susurre satisfecha, observándome en el espejo, tenía un vestido completamente largo que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, desde mis pechos, mis caderas y conforme se acercaba a mis pies era más holgado, de color negro, tacos del mismo color, un colgante con una esmeralda verde aretes que hacían conjunto con el colgante, el vestido dejaba expuestos mis hombros, no tenía mucho maquillaje y mi cabello estaba suelto, me llegaba a la cintura lo habían ondulado un poco y rose coloco pequeñas flores blancas por toda mi melena.

Alice entro por la puerta junto con rose, quien llevaba un vestido rojo escotado que le llegaba hasta el muslo, tenía el cabello recogido, se veía más que hermosa, Alice tenía un vestido blando, le llegaba a la rodilla y tenía en la mano tres bolsos de color blanco, rojo y negro, se acercó a mi

-bella, toma-extendió el pequeño bolso negro, lo abrí y en él estaba la invitación, un teléfono y una polvera preciosa, tenía forma de concha y al abrirla había una un pequeño espejo con polvera

-Alice es hermosa, gracias- asintió sonriendo, le entrego el bolso rojo a Rose

- cada una tiene lo mismo, no se preocupen todo ira perfecto, así que vámonos- salimos de la casa y creí que iríamos en el auto de Allie pero me equivoque, nos esperaba una limosina

- Alice no es muy exagerado- pregunto rose

-por supuesto que no, todos los que van al baile son millonarios, o al menos fingen serlo- entramos a la limosina era grandiosa, se notaba que le había costado mucho a allie

-oh, olvide esto- abrió su bolso y de este saco tres antifaz, me entrego uno, también a rose y se quedo con el suyo

-no nos pueden reconocer seria peligroso- claro

Y asi la limosina condujo rápidamente hacia quien sabe dónde, me coloque mi antifaz con el corazón en la mano, tenía miedo de que esto resultara mal, tenía que hablar con el, escuchar su voz, saque mi teléfono y marque su número esperando que me contestara

-hola-

-Edward, hola, como…estas- hubo un silencio que me asusto un poco

-Bella, estoy bien voy a comer pizza y ver una película en la casa de Jasper así que me demorare en llegar a casa…- si claro, me creía tan idiota como para tragarme ese cuento pues dos podían jugar este juego

-oh, que casualidad, porque yo también iré a la casa de alice a ver películas románticas, comer helado y llorar cuando mueran los protagonistas con tu hermana y mi prima- intente que sonara real pero fue mas sarcástico de lo que esperaba

-Bella, tengo que irme por favor cuídate, nos veremos después-

-si, tu también cuídate, adiós-

-Te amo- hubo un silencio incomodo

-yo también te amo- y colgó, porque estaba actuando tan raro era como si me evadiera

-Bella ya llegamos, mire hacia la ventana. Dios era un gran castillo o eso parecía había una gran puerta con escaleras gigantescas, habían dos guardias en la puerta recibiendo las invitaciones de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ellos parecían dos mastodontes, daban miedo

-salgamos- susurre y asi fue, salimos de la limosina, las rodilla me temblaban y Alice se acercó a mi lado derecho y rose a mi lado izquierdo, las mire me veían con preocupación, sabían que yo estaba temblando del miedo

-Bella no hables- susurro Rose en mi oído, eso era, sabían que no era muy buena diciendo mentiras y que hoy no sería muy diferente, subimos las escaleras mientras los dos hombres que por cierto daban algo miedo no nos quitaban los ojos de encima

-buenas noches caballeros- saludo Alice regalándoles una sonrisa

-buenas noches- contestaron, allie saco de su bolso la invitación, rose y yo la imitamos. Se las pasamos y no dijeron nada más, abrieron las puertas y se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos pasar, entramos y cerraron las puertas, las tres suspiramos, ya habíamos pasado la parte más fea, o eso creo, era un pasillo muy oscuro parecía como si condujera hacia las mazmorras,

-y ahora que- pregunte

-tenemos que bajar por aquí y luego llegaremos al baile- empezamos a caminar y caminar, creí que nunca terminaría, hasta que por fin llegamos a una puerta de madera,

-listas- pregunto Alice

-no- yo

-si- rose

-Okay-abrimos la puertas, Alice la de la derecha y rose la de la izquierda y para mi mala suerte todos fijaron su atención en mí, eran muchas personas todas tenían ropa de gala y antifaces, el lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que pensé, las paredes llegaban a medir más de dos metros de altura, el color de estas era blanco y en la mitad del techo había un gigantesco candelabro, había una gran orquesta que tocaba ¨citta vuota de mina, alrededor de la pista de baile habían muchas mesas redondas y dos que eran muchos más grandes tenían comida con los cocineros esperando, las personas no nos quitaban los ojos de encima, empezamos a caminar hacia ninguna parte en especial, todos volvieron a poner atención a lo que hacían y agradecí a todos los santos no seguir siendo el centro de atención, las tres hicimos un pequeño círculo para poder hablar

-y ahora que vamos a hacer- pregunte

-no lo sé, creo que deberíamos inmiscuirnos con todos a ver si sacamos algo de información- susurro Alice

-pero como nos vamos a inmiscuir- pregunto Rosalie

-SEÑORITAS- todas nos tensamos al oír que se referían a nosotras nos volteamos y quede petrificada, tres hombres morenos y de cabello negro estaban cerca de nosotras sonriendo, al parecer no nos habían descubierto todavía, me hice la tonta

-nosotras- pronuncie de forma coqueta, el de la mitad trago saliva parecía ansioso

-si- fue el turno del que estaba a la izquierda, se acercaron más, tenía tanto miedo que incluso tuve ganas de correr

-buenas noches- beso mi mano el de la mitad, se irguió nuevamente

-mi nombre es Jacob black- mierda, era de apellido black, me quede callada mirándolo y Alice me golpeo disimuladamente con el codo, rayos era cierto mi…nombre, piensa que le puedes decir, saber mi verdadero nombre no sería bueno, ¡lo tengo!

-Elisabeth- dije

-Scarlett- dijo Alice al mismo tiempo, el levanto la ceja, como señal de confusión, respire hondo antes de responder, sonreí

-me llamo Elisabeth Scarlett Bennett, es que ella siempre me llama por mi segundo nombre pero yo prefiero Elisabeth o si gustan lizzy- el me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa intentando no verme falsa

-okay, ellos son Sam y Paul Black mis hermanos- perfecto, eran hermanos (nótese el sarcasmo)

-ellas son…- piensa Bella

-María Antonieta Williams-me ayudo Alice

-Anna Leonela McCarthy- respondió Rose de forma coqueta

-un placer señoritas, nos preguntábamos si querrían bailar con nosotros- ni por qué me fuera a morir

-por supuesto, pero como verán acabamos de llegar así que si gustan bailaremos más tarde- sugerí

-oh claro, entonces nos veremos después- me guiño un ojo y se alejó junto con los otros dos, me lleve la mano al pecho tomando aire

-demonios, esto no puede empeorar- suspire

-te equivocas- mire a Rose que tenía los ojos puestos más allá de mi hombro, luego a Alice que tenía la cara desencajada en una mueca, ¨tic-tic-tic¨ era mi teléfono lo saque y conteste

-hola-

-hola mi amor, donde estas-

-en la casa de Alice viendo televisión-respondí, que extraño estaba nerviosa

-oh, bueno quieres que te cuente algo-que

-qué cosa-le respondi susurrando

-estoy viendo en este momento a tres chicas hermosas pero la que me encanto mas es la vestido negro que está hablando por teléfono, tiene el cabello castaño y la piel blanca, en este mismo momento la deseo tanto que duele y se parece mucho a ti mi amor, ¿pero tu estas con Alice y rose viendo televisión no?- abrí los ojos de par en par y mire a las chicas que no se habían movido desde que conteste el teléfono, seguían mirando algo sobre mi hombro

-ca…Riño…te llamo…después- colge y me voltee adivinando de que se trataba y si, no me había equivocado, Edward, Emmet y Jasper nos veían desde el otro extremo del gran salón, sus ojos estaban oscuros y se podía decir que intimidaban mucho, él se veía completamente tenso y no hacia otra cosa que mirarme, sus ojos estaban oscuros y aunque estuviera furioso se veía completamente sexy ,tomo su celular marco un número y lo acerco a su oído, comenzó a sonar el mío, conteste

-Bella, escúchame bien quiero que vayas a la segunda planta, allí hay 6 balcones, espérame en uno de ellos entendido y que Alice y rose entren a otros- termino de decir eso salió caminando hacia otra dirección con los chicos, me voltee para ver a las chicas que se veían más tranquilas que antes

-no hemos averiguado nada, no se ustedes pero aun no ire, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar-

-tienes razón bella, algún dia nos tendrán que perdonar- se referia a los chicos y era cierto no nos podían hacer la ley del hielo o al menos no para siempre

-Scarlett, puedes concederme esta pieza- susurraron detrás de mi, me voltee y si hay estaba black sonriendo como pervertido en vez de estar viendo mi cara miraba mis senos, quería darle un puñetazo en la cara al muy maldito y rompérsela

-por supuesto- susurre conteniéndome, mire de reojo a las chicas quienes se dirigían a la pista con los hermanos de Jacob, suspire no había de otra y además era nuestra oportunidad de sacar algún tipo de información, la orquesta empezó a tocar música lenta puse mis manos en los hombros de Jacob y el en mi cintura, tan solo su toque me daba asco

-cuentame elisabeth, por que te interesa nuestra causa- rayos que le diría ahora

-bueno…eh…como explicarlo- el me miro esperando mi respuesta

-me interés porque una de esas malditas bestias destruyeron mi vida, una noche cuando estaba en casa llegaron y mataron a mis padres y hermanos frente a mis ojos- intente sonar adolorida y nostálgica

-oh lo lamente es solo que alguien tan hermosa en esto me causo curiosidad-

-dudo que yo sea la única hermosa aquí- dije con escepticismo

-pues hay muchas mujeres hermosas, pero tu tienes algo, un no se que que me atrae- perfecto lo que me faltaba

-okay-seguimos bailando, sentía como si alguien me observara intensamente, gire un poco la cara y me encontré con unas gafas negras, era Edward, que raro por que las estaba usando, pero lo que me asusto fue que su cara era frívola y se veía controlador, como si quisiera acercarse a nosotros y quitarle la cabeza a Jacob y luego llevarme a casa y quien sabe que cosas hacerme

-Elisabeth , vas a asistir a la próxima reunión-

-si, pero quisiera saber más sobre todo esto- el me miro con duda, asi que tuve que acercar mi boca a la suya, como si fuéramos pareja, pero yo solo podía pensar en mi Edward que estaba conteniéndose, Emmet tenia su mano puesta en el hombro de Edward y jasper estaba delante de el, estaba desmoronando la poca paciencia que el tenia pero valia la pena

- creemos que hay una o mas de esas bestias infiltradas en la secta, estamos a punto de descubrir quien es solo es cuestión de tiempo- me congele por sus palabras, eso significaba que Edward Emmet y jasper corrian peligro

-oh ya veo, pues tienes mi apoyo incondicional para encontrarlos-menti, la orquesta acabo y nos separamos

-entonces te vere después- sonaba esperansado

-si, nos veremos mucho-sonrei y me aleje de el dirigiéndome hacia donde estaban Rose y Alice

-chicas, tenemos que ir a la segunda planta, antes que ellos vengan y nos delatan a todos con sus celos- le dije, ellas asintieron, mire a todos lados y en una esquina había una puerta blanca supuse que esa era la salida a la segunda planta, nos dirigimos hacia allí y nadie nos volteaba a mirar lo que facilito las cosas, entramos y habían unas escaleras, subimos rápidamente y si había un pasillo con 6 balcones y una puerta a un extremo,

-chicas, suerte- susurro rose

-no exageren no creo que sea tan grave- dije

-Bella, tal vez no para nosotras pero si será grave para ti , Edward tiene un carácter algo controlador y odia que no todo salga según su plan, además tu te veias muy confianzuda con black- dijo seriamente Alice, sonreí

-no le tengo miedo, ni ahora ni nunca y sé que no me hará daño, lo que hice allí con black fue para sacarle información y lo logre- ellas asintieron

-nos veremos luego- y entre a uno de los balcones, alice se hizo en uno mas adelante del mio y rose en uno mas adelante que allie

Recargue mis mano en la piedra, solo era cuestión de esperar a que apareciera, que se suponía que le dijera, me sentía muy mal por como había actuado y mas frente a el

-Bella- me abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello

-Edward, por favor escúchame lo que hice con Black fue solo para conseguir información nada mas, se lo difícil que fue para ti controlarte y lo siento en verdad-dije en tono de suplica

-dime porque no te puedes quedar quieta y hacerme caso solo una vez, estuve a punto de transformarme y desmembrar a Jacob, luego tomarte a ti, llevarte a casa y hacerte mia de la forma mas salvaje que no podrias pararte ni caminar en mucho tiempo-abri los ojos y mi respiración empezó acelerarse

-por qué soy muy terca y cabezota cuando me mienten-

-lo siento Bella, es solo que te vez tan frágil que no quiero involucrarte en esto por miedo a que te lastimen, no me perdonaría jamás si te hicieran algo- sonreí

-no importa- me voltee para encararlo,-solo no me vuelvas a mentir, además se que oiste nuestra conversación con Jacob y el que corre peligro es otro –esto lo dije con tal preocupación que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Dios se veía perfecto, imponente y masculino, me mordí el labio, lo empezaba a desear, se veía una parte de su marca en su cuello

-Edward las marcas no desaparecerán tan rápido como vamos a salir de aquí- él me sonrió, tramaba algo

-bella, nunca me has visto transformándome no es cierto-asentí

-bueno pues hoy lo harás-

.pero estamos en la boca del lobo es peligroso-

-no se darán cuenta- me levanto del piso

-Bella, coloca tus brazos en mi cuello, no te preocupes no te soltare-así lo hice, volvió a sonreírme pero en sus ojos había algo de miedo como si temiera por mi reacción, con agilidad se paró en el balcón.

-no te preocupes todo irá bien-y luego me lanzo al cielo

Edward lanzo a Bella hacia el cielo, ella evito por todos los medios gritar mientras que el rápidamente salto del balcón y fue tomando la forma de un gran dragón negro, la transformación siempre era algo dolorosa, pero esta era reemplazada por la adrenalina, bella estaba cayendo y cada vez se acercaba más al suelo pero tenía confianza en que Edward no dejaría que su cuerpo impactara con el duro empedrado del jardín y fue así, justo un momento antes de que Bella se rompiera el cuello al caer de cabeza la tomo con su gigantesca mano, que dejaba expuestos solo los brazos y la cabeza de Bella, el salió volando rápidamente de aquel lugar, Bella estaba completamente en shock, estaba literalmente en los brazos de una fiera, se corrigió, de su fiera, su dragón solo suyo, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver bien a Edward pero podía ver sus grandes ojos verdes de reptil, no sabía si podía escucharla pero quiso hablarle, sentir que si era completamente suyo

-¿Edward?-pregunto

El la escucho y levanto un poco el osicó como señal de que si podía oírla, Bella lo comprendió enseguida

-te…quería decir que bueno no te, no te tengo miedo y acepto todas las repercusiones que se nos puedan venir encima no me importa nada en tanto estemos juntos-

¨gracias Bella¨ ella se congelo, que significaba eso, como era posible que haya escuchado la voz de Edward en su cabeza

¨podemos comunicarnos con la mente cuando estas en tu forma de dragon¨ le pregunto a Edward y sin decir una sola palabra

¨¨si¨ era mucha información por un día solo quería dormir en los brazos de Edward, se acomodó un poco en la mano o garra o lo que fuera de lo que la tenía agarrada Edward,

-te amo Edward-pronuncio somnolienta

¨te amo Bella¨ ella sonrió ,nunca se cansaría de escuchar eso y mucho menos si salían de los labias de Edward, es mas era del único hombre del que ella deseaba esas palabras, nunca había sentido amor por alguien y ahora que era diferente sentía que su corazón se agrandaba y nunca permitiría que eso cambiara.

BELLA POV:

-Bella, mi bella durmiente despierta- era su voz, hermosa melodía que me revivía cada momento, entreabrí los ojos algo cansada, mi cara estaba muy cerca a la suya y podía saborear su aliento por completo, me sentía en mi lugar feliz y hablando de lugar feliz…

-Bella, de donde sacaron las invitaciones para entrar a la fiesta- me pregunto curioso

-en eso mismo estaba pensando- respondí picara

-entramos a la casa de las Denali y robamos las suyas, pero al entrar en la habitación de tanya adivina que encontré- el fruncio levemente el ceño

-que encontraste-me pregunto

-en el ropero había una fotografía gigantesca de un hombre desnudo y al parecer la muy loca pego sobre la cara de ese hombre la tuya, fue grotesco, podía sentir como la sangre se me subia a la cabeza, pero lo peor fue cuando llegaron ella tres, nos tuvimos que esconder en un ropero y ella cogio un consolador que estaba al lado de ¨tu¨ fotografía, luego lo utilizo y adivina el nombre de quien gemia- el se quedo mirándome entre atonito y asustado

-tuve ganas de salir y colocarle el consolador en la garganta- sonrio

-celosa-

-si, al igual que tu cuando baile con Jacob- su sonrisa se borro de inmediato, remplazándola por una provocativa , de un agil movimiento quede debajo de el, no pude evitar reirme

-douche, pero nadie volverá a acercarse a ti- susurro cerca a mi boca

-y nadie podrá acercarse a ti tampoco-susurre

-es un trato- me respondio y acerco sus labios a los mios en un beso lento y romántico

-edward, Alice me dijo que ustedes tienen los sentidos mas desarrollados-

-si, es cierto porque el interés-me pregunto

-bueno porque Alice estaba muy mareada y con nauseas después de haber tenido que aguantar el olor de tanya , quería vomitar-solto una pequeña carcajada

-me imagino a Alice, debió ser muy gracioso-me respondio

-Edward, por favor ten cuidado Jacob Black puede ser peligroso- el me miro con tal cariño que tuve ganas de abrazarlo

-no te preocupes, no pasara nada- me beso de la misma forma, con completa dulzura y luego se acomodo a mi lado abrazandome

-que aria sin ti mi pequeña lolita-

-no soy tan pequeña-refunfuñe

-no, pero soy mayor que tu-

-no exageres- beso mi frente y nos tapo mejor con las frazadas

-que descanses hermosa-

-que descanses guapo- y me acomode mejor en su pecho lista para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo feliz por el cambio tan brusco que había tenido mi vida, pero ahora no podía sacar de mi cabeza el presentimiento de que algo muy horrible estaba a punto de pasar y le rogaba a Dios por que estuviera equivocada.

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

-Al fin luego de tanto luchar y buscar hemos capturado a uno de los últimos dragones- sentí como mi sangre se enfriaba por las palabras de Jacob

-les presento a la gran bestia- señalo hacia las puertas e hizo una seña a los guardias para que las abrieran y al hacerlo el aire abandono completamente mi sistema, era Edward, estaba arrodillado y tenía varias heridas abiertas en el abdomen, parecían de púas y también latigazos, tenía las manos atadas y también tenía una soga en el cuello, a sus lados estaban Paul Sam y ..Tanya, maldita perra me las iba a pagar, me partía el alma verlo así, Alice me apretó la mano en señal de valentía

-Elisabeth, quiero que tú lo sacrifiques- pronuncio Jacob como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, estaba perdida y esta vez no sabía qué demonios hacer.

**AHHHHHHHH CHICAS PROXIMAMENTE TODO VA A VOLVERSE MAS COMPLICADO PARA NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS, QUE CREEN QUE PASARA, POR FAVOR NO SEAN MALAS CONMIGO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS POR LEER ES UN HONOR PARA MI MIL GRACIAS CHICAS XD**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**

**ATT:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	5. Chapter 5: El Prado

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es completamente mia**

**HOLA! COMO ESTAN CHICAS LINDAS ADIVINEN QUE PARA LAS QUE ESTEN INTERESADAS EN LO QUE ESCRIBO VOY A SUBIR MI NUEVA LOCURA SE LLAMA SUBASTA DE CANTANTES VA A ESTAR SUPER EN VERDAD GRACIAS´POR SU TIEMPO DADO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SUMMARY:**

**La escena era casi cómica, me encontraba frente a una audiencia repleta de vampiros siendo subastada al mejor postor, si alguien una semana atrás me hubiera dicho esto, no se lo habría creído.**

**Bueno trata de que Bella es subastada junto con Rosalie y Alice en la subasta de cantantes donde Edward Cullen se obsesiona con su aroma y todo su ser, el egocéntrico y malvado incluso para todos los vampiros quedara encaprichado con Bella Swan, pero será solo un capricho o habrá mucho mas detrás de ello.**

**Espero que les interese en serio chicas mil gracias y espero como siempre sus comentarios, no las sigo molestando, nos vemos abajo**

Abrí los ojos lentamente parpadeando en un intento de acostumbrarme a la luz, Edward estaba justo a mi lado, aun dormía y lucia muy tranquilo como si no hubiera problema alguno, desde el baile no habia podido dejar de pensar que pasaría algo malo, al dia siguiente le comente a Rose y Alice pero termine regañada como si tuviera cinco años y ellas treinta y dos, era ridículo, tuve que aguantar a mi prima repitiéndome ¨deja de ser pesimista o porque siempre vez el lado malo primero¨ la respuesta era simple, era mejor ver el lado malo primero para descartarlo después de saber que no habia posibilidades de que surja pero si vez el lado bueno primero todo terminara mal, pero bueno eso ya no importaba, habian pasado dos semanas desde el baile, las mejores dos semanas de mi vida, Edward y yo éramos inseparables aunque en ocasiones peleábamos por estupideces, pero me sentía tan bien con el, completa como si un pedazo de mi ser volviera a mi, lo que era muy cierto, me habia mudado a su casa y me sentía bien, aunque no comprendía porque, si ya se, no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero nunca me habia tocado mas alla de leves caricias y besos intensos, nada mas y como mi autoestima era tan bueno (nótese el sarcasmo) terminaba pensando que no me deseaba o que no era muy hermosa, pensamiento que cambiaba cuando lo pillaba viéndome, en sus ojos habia amor dulzura protección y miedo como si temiera que yo me desvaneciera o fuera un sueño que debía acabar, pero no, no me alejaría de el nunca esa era la verdad, yo le pertenecia al igual que el a mi, empezó a revolverse un poco y entreabrió los ojos algo serio, pero al verme sonrio de oreja a oreja y me acerco mas a su pecho

-buenos días mi lolita- susurro, aun no entendía por qué me llamaba lolita

-buenos días- respondi dulcemente, me beso de forma suave con cuidado, pero destilando pasión

- el martes habrá otro encuentro de la secta, ire con los chicos, por favor te pido que te quedes aquí solo esta vez con rose y alice- parecía más una orden que una suplica

-no entiendo porque no puedo ir –inquiri algo alterada

-porque si te sucediera algo no me lo perdonaría nunca, mi vida no tendría razón alguna- esa parte habia llamado mi atención

-que sucede si un dragón pierde su alma gemela- él se quedo pensando un momento antes de contestar

-si la otra parte del dragón dejara de existir hay tres posibilidades, la primera el dragón se volveria loco ya que su parte mas humana no existiría se convertiría en un sádico completo, un verdadero monstruo , la segunda es que moriría junto a su alma gemela y la tercera –torcio la cara – el dragón sobreviviría, pero según dicen el dolor seria tal, que no lo resistiría, se mataria para estar con su otro ser, ya que no soportaría tal dolor y desdicha, es como una droga, cuando la pruebas no puedes parar y si te la quitan de un solo movimiento no lo resistirías y harías lo que fuera por volver a probarla

-pero si empiezan a separarte de tu otra parte lentamente tu sobrevivirías- el negó de inmediato

-En esa parte no se parece a la droga, ya que no hay forma de separarte de ella, ni siquiera la muerte puede contra esta…especie de conexión- eso me tranquilizaba

-y si es al contrario, y el dragon es el que muere y no la otra parte-pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

-es mas sencillo, si muriera el dragon la otra parte como es mas humana y frágil no lo soportaría y moriría junto con su dragon-esa respuesta era igual de horrible que la otra

-espero que eso no nos suceda nunca- dije con un hilo en la voz

-no tienes por qué preocuparte yo siempre te protegeré- puso su mano en mi mejilla

-y quien te protegerá a ti- rio

-tu-lo mire como si estuviera loco

-como-

-tu ser y tan solo una palabra tuya, me hacen fuerte me dan la fuerza y la valentía que necesito porque se que tengo algo por que luchar- sonreí

-eso me tranquiliza-el me abrazo, estuvimos un momento abrazados disfrutando del momento, y luego nos separamos lentamente, me senté sobre la cama a su lado

-hoy es domingo, no hay universidad ni nada importante que hacer-susurre mirándolo, el aun continuaba acostado con la cabeza recargada en una mano y la otra jugando con un mechón de mi larga melena

-que sugieres-susurro

-no lo se, quizás podríamos ir a…no se cualquier lado, solo los dos- sentía como me sonrojaba

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas-dijo de forma provocativa y picara

-podríamos ir a...un lugar muy especial para mi que esta en el bosque, pero tendríamos que ir a pie, porque si me transformo podrían descubrirnos- aguardo mi respuesta

-seria fantástico-

-entonces asi será, pero por ahora ven mi hermosa humana, es temprano y aun quiero permanecer un rato mas aquí contigo- sonreí acercándome a el, a comparación de las primeras ocaciones en las que habia dormido con el ahora si utilizaba una pijama, era verde de seda con encaje solo tapaba mis pechos hasta la mitad de mis muslos, el me abrazo susurrando

-mi hermosa humana, de cabellos caoba y piel como la seda no me dejes nunca-

-jamás, no podría, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello-

-Edward. Te amo- susurre cerca a su garganta, observando su marca, o mas bien nuestra marca

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, también te amo mi bellita-

-si, toda tuya- podía sentir su corazón, su pecho subiendo y bajando, me encantaba, era como si a su lado todas mis tenciones se desvanecieran, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa misma posición, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, regalándonos dulces y tímidas caricias,

-esto se siente tan bien, pero si seguimos asi dudo que salgamos en lo que resta del domingo- opino

-tienes razón, es solo que… creo que ya no quiero salir, me siento muy bien aquí- su sonrisa crecio mas

-si, pero el lugar al que te llevare tiene un gran significado para mi-

-bien, entonces es hora de alistarnos- dije levantándome y separándome lentamente de el, se quedo mirándome, observando minuciosamente cada una de mis acciones, sentía como mis mejillas tomaban un color carmesí

-¿qué?-pregunte mirándolo inquisitiva

-nada-respondió de forma inocente- es…solo que me encanta mirarte- okay, era lindo que dijera eso pero me incomodaba un poco, solo pude sonreírte de forma timida

-ire a darme una ducha- dije, dirigiéndome al baño, el se levanto de un solo salto y fue directamente a la puerta de la habitación

-ire a preparar algo de desayuno, tomate tu tiempo- y atravesó la puerta, me dirigi al baño bostezando como si no hubiera mañana, cerré la puerta, me saque la pijama luego fui a la tina y me sumergí completamente en el agua e imágenes distorsionadas empezaron a aparecer en mi mente como una gran laguna de ideas, escuchaba voces y muchos escenarios diferentes, pero uno en especial llamo mi atención, era Edward y yo, corríamos por un bosque siendo perseguidos por muchas personas armadas, era de noche y el tenia varias heridas en su abdomen, Brazos y una pequeña cortada en la ceja derecha, sentí una punzada en la espalda y todo me empezó a dar vueltas, ya no tenía fuerzas para correr sola, de repente sentí como todo se volvía negro y luego…

-¡BELLA!- abrí los ojos, tosiendo desesperadamente, me faltaba el aire y no podía respirar, me ardía la garganta

-¡BELLA, RESPIRA!, ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!- vi al dueño de esa hermosa voz y no supe a que se refería, su mirada verde reflejaba tantas emociones y… estaba…llorando…¿por qué?, intente aclarar mi voz lo mejor posible

-Ed-W-a-RD…de…que…es…tas…hablan…do-apenas logre pronunciar, no había hecho nada malo, solo sumergi la cabeza en el agua tibia de la tina y todas esas imágenes habían llegado a mí, ¿que había sido eso? y por qué Edward me tenía en sus brazos hablando cosas sin sentido….¨MIERDA¨, mire disimuladamente mi cuerpo y si estaba en lo correcto, no había nada que me cubriera, estaba completamente desnuda frente a Edward, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, el lo noto

-Bella, ¿porque te sonrojas?-pregunto acariciando cuidadosamente mi mejilla, aclare mi garganta

-porque, querido por si no te has dado cuenta estoy desnuda-de inmediato sus ojos se iluminaron y por primera vez vi como sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosa pastel, se veía adorable ¡DIOS!, ERA EN SERIO, quería que la tierra me tragara ahora mismo, que vergüenza, si las personas murieran de vergüenza yo ya estaría dos metros bajo tierra, el se levantó con mucha facilidad y me llevo hasta la cama, me recostó lentamente, siempre mirándome a la cara nunca mirando el resto de mi cuerpo, lo que agradecí ,tapo mi desnudez con la sabana de seda y sonrió, inclinandose un poco

-Bella, llamare a Alice, ella sabe más de esto que yo-

-no es necesario, puedo preguntarle luego, quiero ir al lugar ¨especial¨-enfatice la palabra, el sonrió

-bien, ire a prepararte alguna bebida caliente y tú puedes terminar de arreglarte mientras tanto- asentí

-ire a la cocina y por favor…no hagas nada fuera de lo normal-si, como si todo esto fuera normal

-lo intentare- respondí con un tono alegre en la voz, el se dirigió a la puerta y al fin pude permitir que mis pensamientos y tonterías surgieran, me levante lentamente, la garganta me ardia, fui hacia el ropero y escogí un vestido blanco, tenía pequeñas flores azules y una cinta azul en la parte de la cadera, tome unas valerinas blancas que hacían conjunto con el vestido y un conjunto de lencería blanco, me vestí rápidamente, aun no comprendía porque me había bloqueado en el baño y sabía que Alice tenía la respuesta, fui al espejo y peine mi, recogí algunos mechones con dos horquillas, luego coloque algo de brillo labial en mis labios y me dirigí a la cocina, él estaba terminando de preparar lo que parecían ser panqueques, olía delicioso y también un te

-quiero que me digas lo que me paso hace un momento en el baño- el interpelado me miro de forma serena, ocultaba su preocupación

-lo hare, toma asiento por favor- señalo el banquillo de la mesa, me acomode rápidamente aguardando su respuesta, pero lo que hizo fue acomodar dos platos sobre la mesa y servir los panqueques, luego tomo dos vasos con jugo de naranja los puso al lado de cada plato y luego a la mitad de la mesa puso un frasco con miel de abejas, tomo él te y lo sirvió en una pequeña tasita, lo tome y luego vertí un poco de miel sobre mis panqueques, el me observaba calmadamente

-¿que fue lo que sucedió en el baño?- volví a preguntar

-no estoy muy seguro sobre el tema- tomo el frasco con miel y siguió mis movimientos

-no importa, dime lo que sepas- el tomo aire y suspiro, resignado, tome el tenedor y me lleve un pedazo a la boca, estaba delicioso

-Como quieras, aunque todos los que son como nosotros son descendientes del primer Dragón, que fue rey y de la chica que era sirvienta, recuerdas-asentí- nuestra familia es diferente, algunos de nosotros tenemos dones, dones que nos son útiles y nos hacen especiales sobre el resto

-¿entonces, ese es…mi don?-

-puede ser, Alice puede ver el futuro, Jasper puede controlar las emociones, mi madre puede ver como es el alma de las personas tan solo con un toque, yo puedo controlar las mentes, Emmet es más fuerte que cualquier otro, no se aun el de Rosalie y el tuyo….-el me miró fijamente-

-¿Bella, que fue lo que viste?- me pregunto, pero no tenía la más mínima idea, empecé a darle sentido y…nada solo nos vi huyendo y además estábamos heridos

-yo nos vi huyendo en un bosque, tu tenías heridas por todo el cuerpo, luego sentí mucho dolor y reaccione-el frunció el ceño disgustado

-tu como supiste el estado en el que estaba-era una pequeña pregunta que le tenía que hacer y más por su comportamiento- el cambio su expresión de inmediato

-yooo… estaba poniendo atención a los latidos de tu corazón, siempre me ha encantado y mas cuando estoy cerca y se acelera, luego dejaron de ser frecuentes y tu corazón empezó a detenerse, fue rápidamente al baño y estabas completamente sumergida en la tina, estabas morada, te saque rápidamente y…bueno ya sabes el resto

-okay, entonces es…una…especie de don-el asintió, ya…me sentía mucho mejor, que demonios había sido eso, y si era como el don de Alice, no podía ser, pero si yo tenía razón, estaríamos en problemas, mire mi plato ya estaba vacío al igual que el vaso y él te, en que momento había terminado de comer, mire el plato de Edward y el también había terminado, se levantó y fue rápidamente a las escaleras

-iré a ducharme, espérame-me incorpore, levante los trastos y los lleve al lavavajillas, no tenía que preocuparme por el aseo de la casa ya que Edward tenía una persona encargada por cada necesidad, como por ejemplo, una para limpiar el polvo, otra para barrer, otra para lavar etc., y ya que la casa era tan grande el no quiso que yo me encargara de todo eso, y se lo agradecí era un hermoso gesto de su parte. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, estaba sobre el sillón de la sala, corrí hacia la estancia y lo tome, era un número desconocido

-hola-

-Elisabeth, que placer poder oír tu voz- un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna, como había conseguido mi número

-Jacob, que gusto, perdón que suene grosera pero como conseguiste mi numero-

- vi a María, tu amiga, le dije que quería visitarte y que si sabía dónde quedaba tu casa…-abri los ojos de par en par este tipo estaba loco,-ella me dijo que tal vez tu no estarías en casa asi que me dio tu numero- maldita sea, Alice me escucharía

-oh, entiendo- sentí que alguien me estaba mirando me voltee y Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la estancia, ya estaba vestido, con unos jeans negros y un suéter azul oscuro, su cabello estaba revuelto y desordenado, pequeñas gotas de agua caían de algunos mechones,

-oye…Liz, puedo llamarte liz verdad- no, ni porque mi vida dependiera de ello

Si, por supuesto- Edward me miraba fijamente, sus ojos en vez de ser de ese verde que me encantaba lucían mas oscuros y fieros, yo le sostenía la mirada

-okay Liz, quería saber si podía ir a tu casa o tu a la mía y… no se, dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar- puse cara de asco, ¿se me estaba insinuando?, Edward no estaba mejor, tenia la mandíbula mas tensa y las aletas de su nariz más grandes, (si era posible), sus pupilas empezaron a cambiar de tamaño

-que insinúas Jacob- dije en un tono algo duro

-eres directa, eso me encanta, bueno entonces yo también seré directo-esto no me gustaba, Edward frunció más el ceño

-bien, lo que quiero y deseo desde que te vi es muy simple, veras yo soy alguien de gustos complejos, quiero estar contigo liz toda la noche hasta el punto en el que no te puedas ni quieras parar de la cama, quiero recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mi lengua y hacerte gemir mi nombre, quiero que me comas hasta que estes satisfecha…y se que tu tambien lo deseas- que que que mierda…era un estúpido asqueroso parasito, quien se creía diciéndome esas cosas, puede que yo fuera virgen pero sabía muy bien del tema y no queria hacer nada de eso, al menos no con el, mire a Edward, quien no estaba mejor, se habia acercado unos pasos y parecía como si fuera a destruir toda la casa

-Jacob, me halaga tu propuesta pero en este momento no me siento bien, comí mucho anoche y… estoy vomitando como relojito, incluso te estoy hablando desde el baño- eso me daba una idea para sacármelo de encima, al menos por ahora, comencé a hacer ruidos con la garganta como si estuviera vomitando

-oh, vale Elisabeth, hablaremos después- y colgó, suspire, lo había logrado, mire a Edward, quien tenia las pupilas de un tamaño escalofriantemente grande, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y su marca…brillaba de un azul agua marina increíblemente hermoso

-Edward…- intente acercarme pero soltó un grito que parecía más un rugido, di dos pasos atrás asustada, se lanzó hacia un sillón y rasco con sus uñas el cuero, se acercó rápidamente a la mesita que estaba a su lado y con sus dos manos la separo a la mitad

-Edward- susurre, el me miro, pero no era Edward, mi Edward, era la bestia que el evitaba sacar por todos los medios, todo paso muy rápido de un movimiento brusco me habia levantado del suelo y tenia su gran mano sobre mi cuello, no podía respirar, puse mis dos manos sobre la suya, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos

-ed…-ni siquiera pude pronunciar su nombre, me estaba mareando, mis parpados pesaban, con la poca fuerza y voluntad que me quedaba acerque mi mano a su mejilla, el parpadeo y sus pupilas volvieron a tener el tamaño de antes y su marca ya no brillaba, me soltó y caí al piso, comencé a toser en busca de oxígeno, mire a Edward y hubiera preferido estar inconsciente que verlo en ese estado, estaba arrodillado a mi lado con las manos en la cabeza y lloraba, me acerque a el y puse con delicadeza las manos en sus mejillas

-Bella, cuanto lo siento- negué con la cabeza

-no es tu culpa, tranquilízate- levanto la cabeza y me miro sus ojos no destilaban más que tristeza

-mi pequeña lolita, estas bien te lastime- pregunto preocupado

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado- nos levantó con cuidado, me abrazo con delicadeza

-es hora de que vayamos al prado- susurro

**EDWARD POV:**

-Ya llegamos- la mire, se veía tan hermosa, ni pensar que pude haberla lastimado

-este lugar es hermoso- sonreí, sabia que le gustaría, el sol resplandecía victorioso, el prado estaba decorado con hermosas fresias de diferentes colores, Bella comenzó a caminar llevándome con ella, nos recostamos a la mitad del prado, ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho, podía escuchar claramente todo, como cantaban los pájaros, el sonido de una quebrada que estaba cerca, pero, lo que me hipnotizaba era ella, su pecho subiendo y bajando delicadamente, su ojos cerrados disfrutando de la paz que nos regalaba el prado, noto que la observaba y entre abrió un poquito sus ojitos

-¿Qué?-pregunto sonrojándose

-nada, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que te vez- sonrió, aun mas avergonzada, volvió a cerrar sus ojos

-me encanta este lugar- sonreí aún más, ahora que lo pensaba, comprendía a mi primo y hermana, e incluso a mis padres, siempre lucían felices, yo lo llamaba estupidez post capricho, ya que lo consideraba eso, solo un capricho, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era mucho más, que mi vida antes de Bella era miserable, aunque nunca me falto nada, incluso tenía muchas chicas persiguiéndome, pero ninguna comparada con ella, era una mezcla completamente nueva, tenía carácter pero con una combinación de dulzura y gentileza, fuego y agua, un toque picante y dulce, no era engreída ni altanera, tan frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, simplemente hermosa por dentro y por fuera, creo que ya era hora de entregárselo,

-Bella, quiero entregarte algo- nos levante y de mi bolsillo izquierdo saque el pequeño cofrecito, tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y labrados de plata, ella abrió los ojos impresionada

-perteneció a mi antepasado, la reina- me miro y abrió los ojos más impresionada, si era posible

-lo he conservado desde que mi padre me conto de a quien pertenecía, me dijo que se lo obsequiara a la mujer con la que mi destino y mi alma estuvieran unidos, a la que amara, ha sido una especie de tradición, es tuyo Bella- con mi mano libre tome la suya y la abrí, coloque el cofrecito en ella

-es…muy hermoso Edward- negué

-no es el cofre, es lo que hay dentro de el- ella parpadeo un par de veces, acerco su otra mano y lentamente abrió el cofre, sus ojos en seguida se iluminaron, poso sus ojos en los míos

-Edward es hermoso- en su mirada había…amor…por mí, solo por mí y nunca por nadie mas

-permíteme-tome la gargantilla y la coloque en su cuello sabía que le quedaría a la perfección, la gema le hacía justicia a su belleza, la cadena era de plata y tenía un zafiro azul en forma de corazón, media tres centímetros de largo y tres de ancho, ella lo acaricio con cuidado

-aun no es todo, es un relicario, ábrelo- ella lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrió, sonrió

**BELLA POV:**

Era en verdad hermoso, la cadena era de plata, un diseño simple, pero hermoso, lo adornaba un zafiro azul en forma de corazón, tenía alrededor un delicado labrado de plata, detrás de este había un corazón en plata incrustado como base

-aun no es todo, es un relicario, ábrelo-así lo hice y mi sonrisa se ensancho mas, el tenía razón era un relicario, lo abrí y la parte que creí que era la base del corazón era la parte de atrás que formaba el relicario en este, habían unas palabras escritas, decía:

-¨mi pequeña Fresia, delicada, dulce y hermosa, te regalo ahora el corazón del demonio que en tus manos se convierte en ángel, amor, que te pertenece solo a ti por siempre¨- que palabras tan bellas

-es en verdad hermoso Edward, gracias- me miro sonriendo

-representa mi corazón, que ahora es tuyo, cuídalo por favor- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, se acercó más a mí y me abrazo, llore y llore de felicidad, porque todas las lágrimas y todo el dolor que había sentido en mi corta vida valieron la pena, volvería a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento si al final encontrara a Edward, me acerque a sus labios, comenzó como un beso suave, era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría, era como si fuera la primera vez que nuestras bocas tenían contacto y nuestras lenguas danzaban convirtiéndose en una, solté el cofre y coloque mis manos en su cuello, el poso una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi espalda baja, me recostó en el hermoso césped, necesitaba aire, se separó de mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello

-ahh- susurre, desabrocho mi vestido y lo saco completamente, me sonroje, volvió a besarme, pero de forma mas salvaje,

-Bella…te deseo- Dios santo me deseaba y no esperaría más, aprovecharía el momento

-yo…también…te deseo- era el momento, aunque no había planeado y ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que dejaría de ser virgen en un prado, pero en tanto el fuera con el que lo haría, me convertiría en la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra, Edward volvió a besarme, bajo sus manos a mi cadera, ¨tic-tic-tic¨ era su teléfono, siguió besándome, iba a desabrochar mi sujetador,

-Edward…contesta…el teléfono- el gruño

-Edward-susurre, que tal si era algo urgente

El se separo un poco y saco su teléfono, contesto

-hola- contesto entrecortadamente, escucho un momento en silencio y torció el gesto

-no empieces Emmet-dijo de forma tosca, continuo escuchando

-bien, nos encontraremos alla, adiós- colgó, aun estaba recostada en la hierba observándolo

-me ha llamado Emmet, quiere que nos encontremos en su casa, al parecer tiene noticias importantes de parte Alice-me levante cogiendo el cofre y mi vestido colocándomelo rápidamente, era una verdadera lástima, el tomo mi mano y nos guio al lugar por donde habíamos entrado al prado, comenzamos a caminar y caminar, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero por mas de una ocasión tropecé, suspire aliviada cuando llegamos al volvo, esa pequeña caminata me dejaba rendida, el abrió la puerta del copiloto, entre y luego el se acomodó en el asiento del piloto y acelero

-¿qué hora es?-pregunte para quitar la tensión que se había formado, el miro el reloj de su muñeca

-son la 4:49 pm- respondió de forma dura, que le había hecho para que estuviera así conmigo

-gracias- y no hablamos el resto del camino, deje que mi mente volara, pensaba en lo que pasaría después, seguiríamos juntos y…tendríamos hijos o el se cansaría de mí, según entendí era imposible pero nunca se sabia

-llegamos- mire por la ventanilla y si, era una casa igual de grande que la de Edward, toda la casa era de color blanco, el salio del auto y me abrió la puerta, Sali y el frio de la noche me golpeo, mi boca comenzó a temblar, iba a caminar hacia la puerta pero Edward me detuvo colocando su brazo frente a mí, me voltee para encararlo

-que pasa-pregunte

-Bella, siento lo que paso en el prado, fue un error no debio pasar- quede bloqueada, no lo podía creer, lo sentía, eso significaba que se arrepentía de lo que paso, me sentía mal y furiosa al mismo tiempo

-bien, gracias por hacérmelo saber- y segui caminando hacia la puerta, no lo podía creer

-Bella, espera, déjame explicártelo- toque el timbre

-no, no es necesario, gracias por aclararlo todo-el se acerco a mi, pero antes de que dijera algo abrieron la puerta, era la madre de Edward, Esme, que al vernos sonrio de forma tierna

-mis, niños- dijo extendiendo sus manos para abrazarnos, me acerque a ella junto con Edward y la abrazamos

-hola Esme-

-hola Bella, como estas- mal

-bien, gracias por preguntar- volvió a sonreir

-y tu Edward, te has comportado- lo dijo en forma de reproche

-si, mama-

-bien, pero que grosera soy pasen por favor- dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirnos pasar, Esme cerró la puerta y nos dejó solos, al parecer sabia que teníamos que hablar, Edward se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos juntándolas con las suyas al nivel de nuestras caras,

-me has malinterpretado, yo lo lamento pero no en el sentido que tu crees, lo lamento porque no es el lugar donde planeo que pase, por favor te pido que lo hablemos en casa por favor, asi que no me trates con tanta indiferencia si. Asentí

-bien-beso mis manos y me acerco a su pecho, comenzamos a caminar y coloque especial atención en la casa, era cálida y reconfortarble, me sentía cómoda, entramos en la estancia donde habia una gran chimenea con sillones alrededor, donde se encontraban Allie, jasper, Rose, Emmet Carlisle y Esme, cada pareja sentada en un sillón a excepción de rose y Emmet, quien estaba acostado con la cabeza acomodada en las piernas de mi prima quien lo consentia, ellos estaban acomodados en el sillón mas grande mi amiga y Jasper en el sillon de la izquierda donde habia otro más con una mantita, Esme y Carlisle en el del otro lado

-hola chicos- nos saludaron todos al unísono

-buenas noches- respondió Edward

-hola-respondí, nos dirigimos al sillón vacío y Edward tomo la mantita color crema se acomodó y me recostó en sus piernas tapándonos, puse mi cabeza en su cuello mientras el se recostaba cómodamente en el sillón, me sentía protegida

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Edward

-esta tarde mientras almorzábamos Jazz y yo, tuve una visión que me asusto mucho- dijo Alice, lo que causo que me estremeciera, Edward me abrazo para tranquilizarme

-y…que viste-pregunte

-mañana capturaran a uno de nosotros, no vi a quien, pero es seguro, nos descubrirán - Edward se tenso y yo temblé

-en el encuentro del martes lo sacrificaran- Dios, esto tenia que ser una broma

-Alice estas segura- pregunte asustada, ella asintió

-lo siento en verdad-todos nos quedamos en silencio

-Esto no puede ser-rompió el silencio Rosalie

-Que pasara ahora- le pregunte recostada a su lado, ya nos habíamos despedido de todos y estábamos en casa, el estaba recostado a mi lado observándome preocupado al igual que yo

-no lo se…esperar a ver que pasa-si, según Alice no se podía hacer nada mas, no lograba ver ni quien de nosotros era al que capturarían y mucho menos en que lugar y a que hora

-Bella, no hablamos lo que paso en el prado-tenia que estar bromeando

-no es momento para pensar en eso, hay cosas mas importantes-

-Bella, lo hablaremos ahora- suspire resignada

-okay-

-me malinterpretaste, no es que no quiera y mucho menos contigo, es solo… que para mí es importante y quiero que sea un momento muy especial e inolvidable, te pido que seas paciente conmigo- bueno eso lo explicaba

-lo comprendo es solo que pensé…bueno…que no me deseabas- me sentía como la peor idiota del mundo

-no seas ridícula, te deseo, más que la peste de Black-sonreí

-te creo- sonrio y se acercó para besarme, pero no habia que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estaba asustado al igual que yo

**HOLAA…OTRA VEZ, COMO HABRAN DE DARCE CUENTA NO HAN CAPTURADO A EDWARD, ASI QUE BUENO POR NO HACERLAS ESPERAR MAS, PUES SUBI TAMBIEN EL CAPITULO 6, SI, LO SE, DEBERIA DE HABER SIDO ESTE EN EL QUE CAPTURARAN A NUESTRO EDWARD, PERO BUENO TENIA QUE SER ASI**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer, le envio un Edward especial para cada una, besos y abrazos**

**Att:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	6. Chapter 6: Captura

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

**Chicas, espero les guste este capítulo, casi lloro escribiéndolo así que ojala y lo disfruten por favor dejen sus comentarios y gracias como siempre por leer**

**Capítulo 6: Captura.**

Mire el reloj de mi teléfono, eran las 4: 00 am, no podía conciliar el sueño, la preocupación de lo que podría pasar hoy me estaba haciendo añicos, él no estaba mucho mejor, me tenía abrasada, de forma protectora y posesiva, como si temiera que a la que capturaran fuera yo, no me había alejado de sus brazos en toda la noche, sentía como si fuera a ser la última vez en la que estuviéramos así, juntos.

-Bella, quiero que me prometas algo- mire sus ojos que se encontraban apagados

-lo que sea- dije sin dudar

-quiero que me prometas que si es a mi al que capturan, no hagas nada para evitarlo, yo conseguiría la manera de escapar, así que lo que te pido es que huyas, te dare el número de todas mis inversiones y cuentas bancarias, no pasaras por ninguna clase de necesidad- lo mire como si tuviera 3 ojos y no lo soporte, con un hilo de voz le dije algo alterada

-estas loco, no lo hare, prefiero morir a tu lado que huir y separarme de ti, nunca te dejare- una lagrima traicionera se escapó por mi ojo derecho, sus ojos se dulcificaron y beso mi cara limpiando todo rastro de esa lagrima

-eres tan testaruda que aun me impresiona, sabes que tengo razón y aun asi no me obedeces- si, sabia que tenia razón pero me negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo

-por favor, permíteme ir con las chicas al encuentro de la secta- el me observaba calculando las posibilidades, hasta que por fin suspiro resignado, lo habia logrado

-tu ganas, pero se precavida-asentí, aferrándome más a su cuerpo, sentía como cada célula de mi ser de alguna forma sabía lo que pasaría y a quien atraparían, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y Edward lo tomo observo la pantalla de este y luego me lo paso

-es Alice-dijo con voz algo calculadora, conteste

-hola- dije con la voz temblando

-bella, hola, voy para allá con Rose, Jazz y Emmet, tenemos que preparar todo para la reunión de la secta-mire a Edward, el también estaba escuchando atento

-okay, aquí los esperamos- ella colgó, mire a Edward, quien se incorporó rápidamente de la cama,

- ve a ducharte, yo iré a al baño de abajo- sin mas atravesó el umbral de la puerta, me levante y fui rápidamente al baño me refresque, lave mi boca y me duche.

Salí y Edward estaba terminado de acomodarse la playera negra, se aderia a su cuerpo de forma increíble, fui al ropero y saque unos jeans de color azul oscuro con una blusa café de mangas largas, ropa interior, calcetines y tenis negros, coloque la ropa sobre la cama y el se volteo para que me pudiera vestir, así lo hice, me apresure lo mejor que pude

-he terminado- él se volteo y se acercó, en sus manos tenía el relicario, lo acerco a mi cuello colocándomelo, me miro

-úsalo siempre, recuerda que es mi corazón, los que son como nosotros al verte con el puesto sabrán que yo te pertenezco para siempre- sonreí triste

-si, lo usare siempre- tome el relicario y lo abrí leyendo esas hermosas palabras que de alguna forma me daban la fuerza que necesitaba, él se alejó de mi

-ya han llegado, iré a abrirles- y desapareció por la puerta

-me dirigí al espejo y tenía unas orejas que ocupaban casi toda mi cara, pero hoy no queria maquillarme, por lo que peine mi cabello en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos y coloque un poco de labial en mis labios, baje las escaleras y cinco pares de ojos se posaron en mi, no estaban mejor que yo, Alice se veía igual de demacrada y Rosalie tenia grandes ojeras y ni siquiera estaban maquilladas, Emmet no sonreía lo que era muy raro en el y Jasper, bueno, se veía más serio que de costumbre, pero, Edward rompió el poco control que tenia, sus ojos eran de un verde apagado y se encontraba pálido,

-hola, chicos- salude intentado formar una sonrisa que nunca se formo

-hola Bella- me saludo Alice, que fue la primera en acercarse a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, seguida por Rose que hizo lo mismo, luego Emmet que me abrazo llevándose consigo el aire de mis pulmones y luego Jasper, el había sido con el que menos me había familiarizado pero igual lo abrace y el respondió mi abrazo, estar cerca de él, hacía que mi tristeza fuera mayor. Nos separamos y me acerque a Edward quien me abrazo y luego poso su mano sobre mi cintura

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala, encendí las luces ya que aún estaba un poco oscuro, todos comenzaron a sentarse

-¿Qué, es esto?- pregunto Emmet sonriendo, mirando el sillón rasgado y la mesita destruida, ¡RAYOS! No había levantado eso,

-oh, Eddie, no me digas que han roto la cama y solo encontraron este lugar para descontrolarse- sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, Dios que vergüenza, Emmet creía que habíamos…en el sillón

-no, Emmet es un malentendido-intente remediarlo, pero el negó

-¡por favor chicos!, hay mejores lugares en donde hacerlo que aquí y además, Eddie no sabía que eras un animal en celo cuando perdías el control- todos soltaron pequeñas risitas y Edward miraba a Emmet como si fuera a degollarlo

-cállate Emmet- dijo serio

-okay, como quieras Eddie conejito en selo Cullen-sonreí un poco era gracioso había que admitirlo, Edward resoplo y se acomodó en uno de los sillones

-iré a preparar algo caliente con Alice y Bella- las mire raro, se veían algo ansiosas, Hay me di cuenta de que Rose tenía tres cajas rectangulares, blancas y Alice tres bolsas, no era difícil adivinar que era ropa

-vamos- me empujaron hacia la cocina y con los labios le susurre a Edward un ¨sálvame¨, el sonrió negando

-oh no, él no te podrá ayudar- dijo Alice sabiendo mis intenciones, me llevaron a la cocina y comenzaron a abrir los paquetes, aproveche el momento y comencé a preparar un té de limón,

-Bella, pude ver que convenciste a Edward para que nos dejara ir, así que te traje el atuendo que utilizan todos los cazadores de dragones, solo obviamente para guardar apariencias hoy en la reunión- me acerque a una de las cajas y abrí los ojos, era en serio, era un atuendo de cuero negro con unas botas de plataforma negras

-queremos que te lo pruebes, para ver cómo te queda-dijo Rose

-¿ahora?-pregunte

-si-respondieron las dos, tome el traje y las botas negras, me dirigí al baño de la primera planta, me desvestí y comencé a deslizar el traje desde mis piernas hasta mis hombros, se adhería a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, era incomodo, las botas me llegaban hasta la rodilla, al abrir la puerta rose y alice me esperaban y al verme de pies a cabeza sonrieron

-el cuero te sienta muy bien-dijo Rosalie

-estoy contigo rose-dijo Alice

-okay, ya puedo quitármelo-las dos interpeladas asintieron, me metí al baño y me lo quite, volví a colocarme mi ropa y Salí, fui a la cocina y serví té con ayuda de Alice y Rose llevamos él te a donde los chicos, le ofrecí a Edward quien lo acepto con un gracias, luego a Emmet y tome el mío, me acomode al lado de Edward mientras que Rose tomaba el suyo y Alice le ofrecía a Jasper y se acomodaba al lado de este

-hemos hablado mientras ustedes jugaban a vestir a Bella y hemos decidido que todos iremos, ya que no sabemos a quién capturaran hemos pensado que no importa quien sea, los otros se mantendrán calmados, pero si a alguno le cuesta trabajo no es necesario que se preocupen ya que yo me inmiscuiré en sus emociones-guauu, era una de las primeras veces en las que oia hablar tanto a Jasper

-¿entendido?-pregunto

-si-Alice

-si-Emmet

-si-Rose

-si-Edward

-si-yo

-no he visto mucho a excepción de que el encuentro será a las 3:00 pm en la casa de Sam Black, esta queda a las afueras de Volterra, en el bosque-dijo Alice, EN EL BOSQUE, trague saliva, no podía ser

-bien no se ustedes, pero tanto pensar me ha dado hambre, porque no desayunamos-

-Emmet tu siempre tienes hambre-dijo juguetonamente Rosalie

-sí, me pude dar cuenta cuando los pille en tu cuarto Rose- ella se sonrojo y Emmet soltó una carcajada

-oh, Bels tienes que admitir que fue gracioso, lástima que no pudiste ver tu expresión-negué riéndome

-de que están hablando- pregunto Edward mirándonos curioso

-bueno, no había visto a Rose en todo el día y no podía dormir, escuche ruidos en su habitación y me pare, fui a la cocina, tome una sarten y cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Rose y Emmet de una forma que hubiera preferido por todos los medios no haber visto- me estremecí dramáticamente, todos se rieron

-solo estas celosa-dijo Rose de forma cómica

-no gracias, tengo mejores gustos- dije mirando a Edward quien se quedó observándome coquetamente

-oh, no por favor no quiero que destruyan los muebles frente a nosotros-pidió Jasper, gire la cabeza y le saque la lengua, él se rio y también la saco pero mejor que yo, ya que desvió los ojos a diferentes direcciones, parecía un completo tonto

-tengoooo hammbbreeee…- dijo Emmet haciendo un mohín

-okay, ya entendí-dijo Rosalie parándose con Alice, yo hice lo mismo y nos dirigimos a la cocina

-¿qué podemos preparar?-pregunte entrando con ellas a la cocina, Alice se acercó a la ventana lentamente con mirada triste

-el día esta lúgubre-me hice a su lado escrutando el paisaje, en efecto el cielo estaba gris, era como si el clima fuese consciente de lo que sucedería, nada bueno obviamente

-esto no es buen indicio de lo que pasara-

-oigan, no se preocupen todo se solucionara-sonreí triste rose siempre tan optimista

-cuanto quisiera tener tu optimismo- dije apartándome de la ventana, preparamos huevos revueltos, café, tostadas con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y ensalada de frutas, mucho para lo que acostumbraba a comer pero Edward, Emmet y….Alice lo comieron rápidamente luego pidieron más, no podía creer como les cabía tanto

-ten cuidado Jasper, un día de estos Alice va a devorarte-jugo Rose viendo como Alice seguía comiendo

-quien dice que no lo ha hecho ya…-dijo Emmet levantando las cejas dando a entender que sus palabras tenían doble sentido, él y sus indiscreciones, Alice le dio un codazo

-oye cállate que estás hablando de mi hermana- dijo de lo más calmado Edward, y así fue el resto del desayuno entre bromas y juegos, luego Alice y rose me arrastraron a la segunda planta para que nos vistiéramos, me refresque un poco y luego me metí a la ducha, al salir Alice me indico que me vistiera mientras ella se duchaba en el baño de la primera planta y rose en el baño de nuestra habitación, me coloque mi ropa interior, luego el traje de cuero seguido por las botas, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo y .… la verdad no lucia tan mal, me quedaba el negro, Alice abrió la puerta y entro ya vestida, se quedó mirándome

-te queda increíble, pero con esas ojeras no queda bien-se acercó con un pequeño estuche de maquillaje

-siéntate Bella-suspire no tendría escapatoria

Ya eran las 2:30 pm, estaba sentada al lado de Edward y mis piernas temblaban, el me acerco a su cuerpo para tranquilizarme, edward al igual que los chicos ya se había vestido, su traje no era muy diferente al mío, eran idénticos.

-todo irá bien- mentía

-no es cierto, tú lo sabes, te conozco muy bien Cullen-dije acusándolo con mi dedo índice puesto en su pecho

-bueno, tenía que intentarlo- beso mi frente, ya era hora, por el umbral aparecieron los chicos

-nosotros nos iremos primero para guardar apariencias-dijo Emmet, yo asentí, Alice y rose entraron detrás de ellos, rose y yo teníamos una trenza, a excepción de que yo tenía dos mechones sueltos y Rose no, ya que Alice tenía el cabello corto, no hizo nada con él suyo, Edward y yo nos levantamos aun abrazados, no quería separarme de él, Rose se acercó a Emmet y lo beso, al igual que Alice y Jasper, mire a Edward a punto de soltar un sollozo que fue reprimido por él, al besarme en un beso lento y suave, sintiendo como nos aferrábamos al otro y éramos envueltos en una burbuja donde solo éramos él y yo, no sé cuánto duro el beso, pero tuvimos que parar cuando me falto el aire,

Nuestras caras aún estaban cerca, nuestras narices se tocaban, nos miramos a los ojos, puse mi mano en su mejilla susurrándole

-vuelve- el me miro con esas dos esmeraldas verdes

-lo hare, cuida mi corazón porque es tuyo, siempre que tengas miedo y no esté a tu lado solo míralo y recuerda de a quien perteneció, ese ser que es completa y absolutamente tuyo, por siempre-me volvió a besar y luego me abrazo, las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos, él se apartó y se fue con los chicos, me acerque a la ventana y observe junto con mis dos hermanas, porque eso eran ellas para mí, como el amor de mi vida se alejaba y solo era cuestión de esperar, para saber que nos deparaba el destino.

-bien, chicas tomen esto- fruncí el ceño observando el pasamontañas negro que dejaba expuestos únicamente los ojos

-¿dime Alice, que banco vamos a robar?-dije sarcásticamente mientras veía como ella lo acomodaba en su cabeza y cuello, ocultaba completamente la marca

-jajaja, muy graciosa, Bella, resulta y pasa que esto es parte del atuendo, solo nos falta la daga y listo- daga era en serio

-no inventes Allie, una DAGA- pregunto Rose

-sí, oigan yo no cree estos disfraces, tengo mejores gustos, pero no hay de otra- suspire resignada colocándome el pasamontañas en la cabeza y sacando mi trenza por un orificio que había hecho Alice para mi cabello, luego Alice nos pasó las dagas, la empuñadura era dorada, la acomode en el cinturón de mi atuendo y mire a Alice esperando a que terminara

-listo, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos- caminamos a la entrada, salimos y el auto de Alice estaba estacionado al frente de la casa, este pasamontañas me estaba asfixiando, no sé como pero tropecé con una roca cuando iba acercándome al auto y caí de bruces,

-auuu-susurre levantándome, comencé a sobar mis brazos, mire a Rose y Allie, ellas estaban quietas conteniendo una carcajada, rodee los ojos

-háganlo de una buena vez-dije exasperada, ellas empezaron a reírse como locas, era ridículo

-¿por qué se ríen?-pregunte

-Bella es que si hubieras visto cómo te caías estarías riéndote al igual que nosotras-respondió Rose

-eso lo dudo, podemos irnos ya, o es que han olvidado lo que va a pasar- se pusieron serias y se subieron al auto, igual que yo, Alice acelero, tenía tanto miedo que incluso los vellos de mis espalda se erizaban, mire el relicario y lo abrí leyendo esas hermosas palabras, apreté el corazón en mi pecho, Edward…-pensé-

-Bella, Edward te lo obsequio –mire a Alice,

-sí, ¿porque?-pregunte

-nada, es una vieja tradición, veras mi padre le obsequio a mi madre una tiara de diamantes-

-ya veo, Emmet me dio esta sortija- dijo Rose mostrándomela, era de oro y tenía una esmeralda con dos perlas a los lados

-es hermosa-Rose sonrió con tristeza

-¿y tú Alice?-dije mirándola

-yo no tengo ese tipo de joya, ya que yo soy el dragón, no Jasper y la tradición demanda que se debe dar una gema con algún tipo de significado a el alma humana, mas no al dragón-cierto, no recordaba que Alice era un dragón

-entonces… ¿tú que le diste a Jasper?- pregunto Rose

-yo le obsequie una cadena en oro blanco con un pequeño dije del mismo tipo de oro en forma de ovalo donde dice ¨mi corazón no es nada, si tú no perteneces a el¨- sonreí,

-rose, ¿tu anillo tiene algo escrito?-pregunte, ella asintió sacándoselo del dedo, me lo dio y pude leer lo que decía

-¨mi corazón se ha rendido por completo ante el tuyo¨-leí

-Rose, es precioso- se lo devolví

-Bels y el tuyo que dice- lo abrí y comencé a leer en voz alta

-¨mi pequeña Fresia, delicada, dulce y hermosa, te regalo ahora el corazón del demonio que en tus manos se convierte en ángel, amor, que te pertenece solo a ti por siempre¨- mire a Rose quien sonreía dulcemente

-es muy hermoso bella- asentí

-sigo diciendo que mi hermano es un cursi-

-Alice no tienes solución- dije sonriendo

-lo sé-dijo sonriendo, volví a esconder el relicario debajo de la ropa, mire por la ventanilla y un estremecimiento me recorrió toda la columna, habíamos llegado, era una mansión completamente aterradora, tenía aspecto de mansión embrujada,

-chicas, nosotras podemos, somos invencibles -mire a Alice como si no tuviera nariz

-Alice, suenas igual a bombón de las chicas súper poderosas- dijo rose, voltee a mirarla igual, las chicas súper poderosas, de donde sacaba esas cosas

-primita, estas trabada- le dije saliendo del auto, ellas me siguieron como si nada, nos dirigimos a la gran puerta, golpee un par de veces, abrió uno de los hermanos de Jacob ¨el sucio perro¨ Black, perdón Jacob Black, creo que se llamaba Sam, estaba vestido al igual que nosotras, daba miedo, tome aire

-buenas noches- el frunció el ceño

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-¡Rayos!, el muy idiota no nos recordaba

-somos, Elisabeth, María y leonela-me sentía idiota, pronunciando esos nombres, el inmediatamente cambio su expresión

-oh, sí, mi hermano me dijo que ustedes vendrían, pasen por favor- asentí y pase, el cerro la puerta, era un lugar sofisticado, un gran pasillo con mesitas blancas, espejos, puertas blancas y la pintura de las paredes era de color hueso y la alfombra verde oscuro

-síganme por favor- y así lo hicimos, nos llevó hasta la última puerta del corredor, la abrió y me quede helada, el lugar era tétrico, parecía sacado de una película de satanismo barata, las paredes eran de ladrillo sin pintura de un aspecto antiguo, habían instrumentos de tortura, el único que pude reconocer fue la guillotina, era un lugar espacioso , habían muchas personas, todas vestidas con trajes de cuero, pasamontañas y dagas, camine lentamente junto con Alice y rose quienes estaban igual de asustadas que yo, todos estaban hablando en voz alta, riéndose, pero lo que más me asusto fue ver que en una de las paredes habían cabezas cercenadas de…dragones, colocadas en orden, mire a Alice, ella observaba detenidamente aquella imagen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, eran obvio que hiciera eso, ellos eran como su familia, rose comenzó a consolarla disimuladamente dándole la mano

-buenas noches señoritas- esa voz, me gire rápidamente encontrándome con dos esmeraldas que me observaban detenidamente, atrás de él estaban Emmet y jasper que miraban a sus respectivas parejas acercándose a ellas, tuve la intención de lanzarme a sus brazos, pero el al notar mis intenciones negó con la cabeza

-buenas noches, señor- respondí

-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto

-me llamo Elisabeth, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Liz-el asintió

-yo me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, un placer conocerte Liz- asentí

-creo que nos llevaremos bien-opine, fingiendo que no nos conocíamos

-sí, más que bien- siguió el juego

-Cullen, que haces con mi…amiga-fruncí el ceño, Edward se tenso

-no sabía que eran…amigos Black- Jacob se acercó a mí y tomo mi cintura, yo solo veía a Edward para evitar vomitar sobre Jacob, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sonaba tan mal

-hola liz- dijo cerca de mi oído, ¨piensa que es Edward, piensa que es Edward ¨ me decía a mi misma

-hola Jacob-dije lo más feliz que pude imitar

-has llegado a tiempo para saber quién es el dragón que esta infiltrado- me congele del miedo, el momento había llegado, jacob se separó de mi

-quédate aquí, es hora de comenzar-se alejó de mí y fue a una especie de trono donde se sentó, yo solo mire a Edward que estaba a mi lado derecho, Rose al lado de Edward con Emmet, alice, con Jasper, todos comenzaron a guardar silencio y formaron filas horizontales, tres, nosotros estábamos en la segunda, junto con otras personas

-te amo-susurre lo más silenciosamente que pude para que Edward fuera el único que me escuchara, el asintió, todos guardaron silencio, Jacob se levantó y comenzó a hablar

-buenas noches, hermanos y hermanas, este encuentro no es solo por cortesía, sino todo lo contrario, hemos sabido que hay un infiltrado en nuestra comunidad, y peor aún, es…un ¡DRAGON!- pequeños murmullos empezaron a llenar el gran recinto, aproveche el momento para mirar a Edward

-Edward, salgamos de aquí-le pedí, aunque sabía que era imposible

-no podemos Bella-me respondió de forma serena, como era que podía tener tanto control, yo estaba a punto de desmoronarme en el suelo, Edward miro a Jasper, el asintió y de repente me sentí mejor, Jasper estaba influyendo en mis emociones

-tranquilízate-me pidió Edward, asentí

-cálmense por favor-pidió Jacob tranquilamente sonriendo- ahora vendrán los guardias acompañados de mis hermanos, si hay un dragón aquí será fácil reconocerlo, pues este ha de tener una marca en el cuello, esta marca tiene la forma de llamas, el que las tenga es el dragón- deje de respirar, mire de reojo a los chicos que lucían igual de preocupados, de la puerta entraron seis guardias traían cada uno una espada que lucía filosa junto con un azote, detrás de estos estaban los hermanos de Jacob, comenzaron a quitar los pasamontañas de las personas de la primera fila, rompían su traje al nivel del cuello para asegurarse de que no tuvieran marca alguna, luego las personas de la primera fila se hicieron a un lado, nosotros dimos un paso a adelante, siguieron con nuestra fila, del lado izquierdo, donde habían seis personas antes que yo, empezaron una a una, sentía como una fina capa de sudor se colaba por mi espalda, creo que al fin de cuentas ya sabía a quién capturarían, a mí, y lo agradecía a Dios ya que preferiría soportar el dolor más terrible en carne propia, antes que ver cómo alguien que amo lo sufría, ¨Te amo¨ volví a susurrar para Edward en señal de despedida, terminaron de revisar a la chica que estaba a mi lado y se acercaron, era mi turno, iban a quitar el pasamontañas de mi cabeza, pero en ese justo momento Edward dio un paso adelante se deshizo de su pasamontañas y con su daga corto parte del comienzo de su traje dejando expuesta su marca, el mundo se congelo en ese momento para mí, solo escuche a Jacob gritar como loco: -¡ATRAPENLO!-él se había expuesto solo para protegerme y mantenerme a salvo, todo paso muy rápido, los guardias se lanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearlo con los azotes, el soltó un grito de dolor puro, la sangre comenzaba a salir de las heridas que le habían hecho con los azotes, Edward cayó al suelo rendido, Sam tomo la espada de uno de los guardias y la acomodo sobre el cuello de Edward, tome mi daga y la desenvaine rápidamente, no tendría oportunidad de hacerle algo a Edward si yo le enterraba la daga en la espalda, de algo estaba segura no lastimaría más a mi Dragón , iba a tirarme sobre Sam cuando Jacob hablo

-Sam, detente, el dragón no está solo, si mis conjeturas son ciertas el viene acompañado de la zorra que tiene por alma gemela- mire a Jacob, no había mas opción, si era mi destino morir, lo haría, junto con él, mi amor.

Iba a dar un paso adelante, pero fue demasiado tarde, Rose lo dio primero que yo

-yo soy su alma gemela- dijo mirando a jacob, ¨no¨ pensé desesperada, Sam bajo la espada y se acercó a Rosalie, le quito el pasamontañas y rasgo su traje, dejando su marca expuesta a los ojos de todos los presentes.

-bien, hermanos y hermanas, como sabrán la ceremonia de sacrificio será dentro de una hora, así que pueden irse a sus casas y prepararse para la ceremonia- Sam tomo a Rosalie del cabello y la tiro al piso causando que de ella saliera un grito de dolor, Paul tomo el azote y la azoto, sentí como lagrimas comenzaban a salir desesperadas por una respuesta, Sam se acercó a Edward y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, causando que quedara inconsciente y un gemido de dolor saliera reprimido de mi garganta, lo levantaron y llevaron junto con Rose que pataleaba sin detenerse hacia una puerta grande de madera, me sentía en estado zombie, ni siquiera camine por mí misma, alguien, creo que Emmet me guio hasta el auto, sentí como si un pedazo de mí se alejara, me subieron y solo deje que mis lágrimas salieran silenciosamente, solo pensaba en él, en el estado que tenía cuando lo azotaron, él se sacrificó por mí y yo no merecía que hiciera aquello, llegamos a casa y llore más, recordándolo a él hay sonriéndome y diciendo que me amaba, no lo soportaría mas

-Bella, no llores más-me pidió Alice mire a mi alrededor y ya estábamos en casa, me acerque a ella y la abrace llorando libremente, desahogándome

-Edward, mi Edward-susurraba sin parar

-Bels, tranquilízate, encontraremos una forma de salvarlos

-sí, hay una forma- me separe de Alice observando a Jazz y Emmet, este último lucía igual que yo

-¿cuál?-pregunte esperanzada mirándolo

-tranquilízate primero, permíteme que controle tus emociones- permitirle, no le había permitido utilizar su don en mi

-Bella, solo respira y tranquilízate- así lo hice y de inmediato me sentí mejor, más tranquila

-gracias Jazz-le dije, el asintió

-bueno, lo que hay que hacer ahora para volver a verlos con vida es simple, Alice-la miro- quiero que busques algo que pasara dentro de una hora en adelante entendido- ella asintió

-quiero que me escuchen atentamente- nos dijo a Emmet y a mí, comencé a escuchar atentamente el plan de Jasper, habían partes que lucían peligrosas, pero no me importo con tal de tener a Edward devuelta en mis brazos.

Estábamos devuelta en el recinto, Jasper nos estaba controlando a Emmet y a mí, a él para que no se transformara destruyendo todo el lugar, poniendo en riesgo a rose y a edward, a mí para que no me desmoronara en el piso llorando y actuando de manera extraña, todos guardaron silencio al ver a Jacob entrando en el gran salón.

-Al fin luego de tanto luchar y buscar hemos capturado a uno de los últimos dragones- sentí como mi sangre se enfriaba por las palabras de Jacob

-les presento a la gran bestia- señalo hacia las puertas e hizo una seña a los guardias para que las abrieran y al hacerlo el aire abandono completamente mi sistema, era Edward, estaba arrodillado y tenía varias heridas abiertas en el abdomen, parecían de púas y también latigazos, tenía las manos atadas y también tenía una soga en el cuello, a sus lados estaban Paul Sam y ..Tanya, maldita perra me las iba a pagar, me partía el alma verlo así, Alice me apretó la mano en señal de valentía

-Elisabeth, quiero que tú lo sacrifiques- pronuncio Jacob como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, estaba perdida y esta vez no sabía qué demonios hacer.

Mire a Jacob agradecida por que el pasamontañas ocultaba las expresiones de mi rostro, tome aire y me acerque a Jacob quien tenía su mano tendida hacia mí, la tome, el sonrió y luego me tendió un cuchillo filoso, mire el cuchillo y luego a Jacob, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para herirlo…y lo haria

-mi señor-intervino Alice hablando en voz alta-lamento la interrupción pero según marca la tradición el dragón debe ser sacrificado a la misma hora que fue asesinado su antepasado por la zorra inmunda de la reina-que buena actriz-y como vera son las 7:00 pm, su antepasado murió a las 4:30 am de la mañana- Jacob parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder

-tienes razón…María- me miro y luego miro al publico

-mis queridos hermanos, ella tiene razón, sería una traición sacrificarlo a esta hora por lo que esperaremos hasta mañana a las 4:30 am, nos encontraremos a esta hora aquí para sacrificarlo- todos comenzaron a salir por la puerta haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho a excepción de Alice, jasper Emmet , Sam, Paul Tanya y …Edward, ahora comprendía como Jacob hizo caso a lo que dijo Alice y todas esas personas hicieron caso tan rápidamente a Jacob, Edward controlaba mentes, el miraba a Jacob directamente, influyendo en lo que pensaba, Jacob me miro

-Elisabeth, tú me acompañaras a llevarlo a la celda- era nuestra oportunidad, Emmet salió junto con Alice y Jasper por la puerta, sabia a donde se dirigían, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección

-sí, Jacob- nos acercamos a Edward y Jacob les quito las cadenas a sus hermanos, me dio una y tomo la otra, Edward se levantó con dificultad, quería ayudarlo, curar sus heridas pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistir lo que pasara

-hermanos, nosotros nos encargaremos pueden retirarse-ellos asintieron, pero Tanya me miro de forma inquisitiva y de duda, no me creía para nada, pero se retiró junto con Sam y Paul.

-vamos-dijo jacob, comenzamos a caminar, salimos por la puerta que nos llevaba al pasillo y entramos por otra, el escenario no era muy diferente, habían antorchas, que no conocían la electricidad, era un pequeño pasillo, caminamos y luego de un rato llegamos a una puerta donde había un gran dragón tallado en la madera, al lado de este había otra más pequeña, Alice tenía razón, jacob saco una gran llave e iba a abrir la puerta pero lo detuve,

-Jacob-lo llame

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándome

-recuerdas la proposición del otro día-el sonrió muy pagado de si mismo

-por supuesto-

-bien, he estado pensando y quiero que lo hagamos aquí y ahora- el frunció el ceño

-ahora, no creo que eso sea posible-se volteo para abrir la puerta, me mordí el labio, tenía que detenerlo para que cayera en la trampa, antes que abriera la celda y fuera demasiado tarde, baje la cremallera de mi traje hasta mi cintura, mire disimuladamente mi cuello y no había marca alguna, Alice la había maquillado muy bien, vomitaría por esto, pero no había más opción

-Jacob-dije seductoramente, él se volteo y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que parte de mi cuerpo estaba expuesto a él, soltó la llave y se lanzó sobre mí a besar mi cuello, era asqueroso, luego me beso y metió su lengua en mi boca, después volvió a bajar a mi cuello, era hora estaba indefenso y desubicado

-24-grite, de la puerta más pequeña salió Jasper junto con Emmet y alice, Emmet tomo a jacob de la espalda y lo tiro al suelo haciendo que el soltara un aullido de dolor, me dio tanto asco que el me hubiera tocado que no lo soporte mas sentí como todo lo que había comido antes se me devolvía y fui corriendo a una maseta que había cerca y vomite en ella, vomite como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que mi estómago quedo vacío

-toma-Alice me tendió un cepillo de dientes con pasta dental y una botella con agua, la mire sin comprender, como era que había visto esta parte y ni siquiera tuvo la sensatez de decirme

-lo siento debí avisarte- tome el cepillo con pasta dental y comencé a lavar mi boca, lo hice hasta que las encías y la lengua me dolieron, luego enjuague mi boca con el agua embotellada, me sentía mucho mejor, me levante y acomode el traje en mi cuerpo, me gire con Alice, ni Jacob, ni Emmet o jasper estaban, solo Edward recargado contra la pared, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, sentí como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, me acerque rápidamente a él, pero no se inmuto

-Edward- lo llame pero nada, acerque mi mano a su mejilla, abrió los ojos y sus pupilas habían cambiado de tamaño, me veía con…odio, todo paso rápido, sentí como me empujaba de forma brusca contra la pared y oi a alice gritar mientras yo caía al suelo, todo me empezó a dar vueltas, sentí como alice colocaba mi cabeza en sus piernas

-¡eres un maldito pendejo me oíste!, ¡que creías!, ¡ah! ¡Dime! , que bella beso a Jacob porque quería, ¡pues no!, lo hizo para salvarte el puto culo que tienes- nunca había oído a alice diciendo tantas palabrotas, yo estaba intentando reaccionar, me sentía muy mareada, apenas podía escuchar lo que pasaba

-no me digas Alice, ella se quitó la ropa frente a él solo para protegerme, no me hagas reír- respondió de forma tosca

-sí, lo hizo porque si habría esa puerta sería muy tarde para ti, esa celda está llena de cloroformo, sabes lo que nos hubiera hecho, nos hubiera dormido y a ella y a Jasper como son humanos, en altas cantidades como las de ese lugar incluso podría haberlos matado- alguien me tomo en brazos cuidadosamente, intente abrir los ojos y era el…Edward, sentí tanta rabia por lo que me había hecho que no aguante más, forme mi mano derecha en un puño y la lance rápidamente por el aire teniendo contacto con la cara de edward, el soltó un pequeño grito de dolor , sonreí abriendo los ojos, el me miro triste

-creo que me lo merezco, he sido un maldito hijo de perra-dijo aun serio

-vuelve a golpearme y te castrare-dije en tono de amenaza, y era cierto lo castraría si volvía a golpearme

-perdóname por favor, me cuesta mucho controlarme, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo, dame otra oportunidad-pidió

-veremos, pero por ahora… bésame -sonrió y se acercó, fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de necesidad, el me coloco de pies al piso aun besándonos, puse mis manos en su cuello, sentía como si no lo hubiera besado en mucho tiempo, nos separamos lentamente

-ustedes están locos-mire a Alice quien nos observaba negando

-primero la golpeas contra la pared por que la viste besándose con otro, luego le pides disculpas, tú lo golpeas y lo amenazas con castrarlo si te vuelve a golpear y ahora se besan como si no hubiera pasado nada- sonreí aferrándome a Edward

-sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo-susurre

**Emmet pov:**

-vamos Jasper- le ordene a mi amigo mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos directo al olor más increíble del mundo, al de mi Rose, sobre el hombro cargaba a Black como costal de papas, quería cerciorarme de que si aparecía alguien podría utilizar a Black muy bien, caminábamos tan rápido que parecía que íbamos a empezar a correr, a medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo el aroma de Rosalie se hacía más fuerte, llegamos a una puerta de madera que tenía una flor, parecía más una orquídea, tenía una cerradura de broce

-permíteme-dije, acerque mi mano libre a la cerradura despedazándola de un solo golpe la puerta cedió y entramos rápidamente, hay estaba ella, arrodillada en una esquina con sus manos puestas en su carita, se veía completamente dulce e indefensa

-Rosalie-la llame, ella levanto su cara y sonrió al vernos, se incorporó de un salto y se lanzo a abrazarme, le respondí el abrazo con el brazo que tenía disponible ya que el otro tenia a jacob

-sabría que volverías por mí-susurro mirándome

-te lo prometí, no-le conteste sonriendo

-donde esta Edward, está bien y Bella y alice-pregunto preocupada

-están bien ya encontramos a Edward, se quedaron los tres esperándonos es hora de irnos, salimos de la celda y comenzamos a correr, no acercamos a la celd donde pensaban meter a Edward y allie estaban Bella Edward y la enana de Alice.

**Bella pov:**

-Chicos-era la voz de Rose, Edward y yo nos separamos y vimos a Rose con Emmet y Jasper, Emmet cargaba a Jacob en un hombro como costal de papas y tenía abrazada a Rosalie del otro brazo, Jasper sonreía observándonos

-veo que han tenido un huracán de emociones en nuestra ausencia, no-dijo jasper

-sí, más o menos-respondió Edward

-bien es hora de colocar esta peste en algún lado-opino Emmet

-sí, que tal en, no sé, no podemos entrar a la celda que tenían para edward por lo que lo mejor sería en la del lado-opino Alice

-oye como te encontraron y como te liberaron- pregunte

-fácil, Emmet siguió mi olor y me encontró en otra celda, llevo a Jacob por si nos encontrábamos con personas inoportunas, luego tomo la cerradura y la despedazo con su mano debiste haberlo visto- me acerque a ella y la abrace

-gracias, por haberte arriesgado por mí, no tuviste por que hacerlo-

-no digas eso, eres como mi hermana, lo volvería a hacer con tal de que estuvieras segura- me aleje un poco y volví al lado de edward, Jasper y Emmet llevaron a jacob ya inconsciente a la habitación del lado de la celda, alice estaba aplicando una especie de ungüento en la herida que tenía rose por el azote y yo estaba con Edward abrazada, él se tensó de inmediato, me coloco detrás suyo y miro hacia el pasillo del lado derecho por donde habían aparecido Emmet y jasper con rose, estaba Sam, mirándonos con verdadero odio, estaba a menos de un metro de nosotros, tenía un látigo con púas en la mano, soltó un grito estremecedor y lanzo el látigo en nuestra dirección, Edward lo tomo con su mano evitando que este le lastimara la cara, mire al otro pasillo por donde Jacob Edward y yo habíamos entrado y ahí estaba Tanya no muy lejos si era sincera, me miraba con verdadera cara de psicópata, también tenía un látigo con púas, lo lanzo en dirección a Edward, él estaba distraído con Sam por lo que no podría esquivarlo así que me interpuse entre él y el látigo , el látigo impacto en mi espalda causando que gritara de dolor, Edward solto el latigo de sam y me tomo en brazos, su mano estaba ensangrentada y herida por el látigo, lagrimas inundaron mis ojos

-edward-susurre, el acaricio mi mejilla,

-estarás bien, resiste por favor- me suplico miro con odio a Tanya

-Alice, hazlo-solo pude ver como Alice la tomaba del cuello y la lanzaba contra una pared, Tanya quedo inconsciente

-mi amor estas bien- me dolía mucho pero sentía que podía soportar el dolor, Jasper se acercó a nosotros

-la mantendré tranquila para hacer el dolor más llevadero al igual que con rose- sonreí agradecida

-gracias Jazz- Edward me levanto con cuidado incorporándome al suelo, Emmet había puesto a Tanya junto con jacob en la habitación- miro a todos lados preocupado

-que pasa Emmet-pregunto Alice

-donde esta Sam- todos nos quedamos tiesos, había escapado

-es solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca toda la guardia de Black, es mejor que huyamos rápido- sugirió Edward

-sí, es hora de irnos-susurre, si nos quedábamos quietos no pasaríamos de esta noche.

**Bien que les pareció, valió la pena leerlo, bueno los próximos capítulos se trataran sobre el escape de nuestros protagonistas, chicas gracias por leer en verdad que felices me hacen, por favor dejen sus comentarios opiniones críticas lo que quieran, todos son bien recibidos, le envió un Edward o un Jacob solo para ustedes, jajajaja**

**Las quiero, besos abrazos**

**Att:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	7. Capitulo 7: Escape Parte I

**Hola chicas, lamento la demora es que…bueno…esta semana fue horrible como no se lo imaginan en la escuela, tuve algunos problemas, al parecer voy a perder inglés y tal vez matemáticas…por estar en serio salada…en las pruebas no me fue muy bien, pero bueno ni modos a recuperar el próximo periodo, pero no podía dejar la historia y aparte subí dos nuevas historias, si gustan pueden pasar y echar un vistazo a ver si le es de su agrado…pero okay no las entretengo más, gracias por leer y he aquí el capítulo 7. Dejen sus comentarios por favor y muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos abajo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capitulo 7: Escape parte I.**

-que pasa Emmet-pregunto Alice

-donde esta Sam- todos nos quedamos tiesos, había escapado

-es solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca toda la guardia de Black, es mejor que huyamos rápido- sugirió Edward

-sí, es hora de irnos-susurre, si nos quedábamos quietos no pasaríamos de esta noche.

- vamos- comenzamos a correr en dirección a la puerta, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Edward y yo éramos primero luego Alice y jasper seguidos por Rose y Emmet, salimos sin hacer ruido, todo lucia tranquilo y normal, estábamos en el pasillo por lo que nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, pero Edward nos detuvo justo al frente de la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-susurre, el miraba a la puerta atentamente

-afuera están los guardias, Sam esta con ellos junto con Paul-

-pero, ¿Cuántos guardias son?-pregunto Jasper

-son alrededor de 40, están armados y han sido entrenados para matarnos- contesto Alice mirando preocupada a Jasper, que haríamos ahora era segura nuestra muerte si traspasábamos la puerta, pero, ¿Qué otra salida había?, mire a Edward, parpadee un par de veces, tenía una idea ya sabía por dónde podíamos escapar, él lo noto en mis ojos y me miro aguardando mi respuesta

-Edward, recuerdas cuando fue la fiesta, cuando te transformaste en el balcón-el me miro parpadeando, recordando la noche en que pude ver como se transformaba en ese increíble dragón y escapamos volando

-sí, es una buena idea podríamos salir por el balcón nos transformaríamos y escaparíamos-

-entonces, que estamos esperando vamos- insistió una irritada y preocupada Rosalie, así lo hicimos corrimos hacia los balcones, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis piernas me estaban comenzando a doler junto con la herida de mi espalda, al llegar todos entramos en un balcón y un pequeño alarido salió de mi boca, estábamos metidos en una grande.

En los jardines y al parecer alrededor de toda la mansión había autos blindados y muchas personas armadas, aun no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia en el balcón, parecían tener rifles, lanzacohetes, lanzagranadas, ballestas, espadas, pero lo que más me asusto fueron los…arpones, que estaban atados a una especie de catapulta, dando la posibilidad de que pudieran recorrer una distancia lo suficientemente larga como para lastimar a alguno de nosotros.

Tome la mano de Edward y el la apretó en señal de preocupación, mi respiración se estaba descontrolando, era bastante obvio que ya no podíamos escapar volando sin que hubieran bajas por parte de nosotros, mire de nuevo a Edward, él se acercó y beso mis labios dulcemente, como si fuera la última vez que estaríamos juntos.

-y ahora ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Emmet

-yo iré allá y me entregare mientras ustedes escapan, no opondré resistencia, si es necesario dejen que acaben con mi vida- ¿QUE? ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDIA? ¡NO LO PERITIRIA!, el me miro y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡NO HARAS ESO! ¡SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, JAMAS TE ABNDONARE A TU SUERTE!- Le grite furiosa sin importar que los otros me escucharan, se lo merecía por haber dicho tal estupidez

-Bella, escúchame es la única opción ¿no lo entiendes?, tu podrás tener una vida normal, yo me sacrificare por ello- ¡ya se había pasado!, lo tome del cuello de su traje y lo acerque a mi

-no idiota, porque si te matan moriré contigo y ten presenta que te fastidiare el resto de la eternidad por ser tan idiota, si nos vamos de aquí lo haremos juntos y si te quedas aquí yo también- el parpadeo un par de veces, solté el cuello de su traje y mire a los chicos que tenían cada par de ojos abiertos de la impresión, sonreí en mis adentros, era muy rara la ocasión en la que me veían tan histérica y con la rabia a flor de piel

-te considero hermano-dijo Alice y sonreí un poco

-sí, yo también me considero- me miro fingiendo miedo, yo rodee los ojos

-entonces, ¿cuál plan tenemos?-mire a Edward-ninguno que incluya un sacrificio por parte de alguno de nosotros- el suspiro resignado

-Bella, considera que…- intento decirme

-no nada de ¨considera que¨, escúchame bien Cullen, sigue hablando de ello y te juro que estar allí afuera será una dulzura a comparación de lo que yo te hare aquí- me miro atónito, yo lo mire de la peor forma posible, aunque no me sentía muy bien diciéndole aquello se lo merecía,

Alice se tensó de inmediato, su mirada lucia distante como si su cuerpo estuviera presente pero su mente no, tenía una visión

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-la miramos expectantes

-he visto como saldremos de aquí, pero no va a ser para nada fácil-

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Emmet juntando sus manos y moviéndolas, demostrando su interés e impaciencia, comenzamos a escuchar el plan de Alice, sentía como una especie de adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo, los bellos de mi espalda se erizaban ante el plan que íbamos a desarrollar.

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**

Atravesé el umbral sonriendo como una desquiciada, tenía que admitir que esta parte del plan me encantaba

-¡jacob!-grito Paul, mirando como la daga estaba puesta en el cuello de su hermano, me miro al darse cuenta que yo era la que tenía a su hermano de esa forma

-¡Maldita zorra!, ¡que le has hecho a mi hermano!- levante los hombros sonriendo y haciéndome la inocente

-nada, hasta ahora, pero empeorara si no llegan a hacer lo que yo diga señores, como verán si alguno intenta hacerse el héroe de los cazadores, su cobarde líder de pacotilla lo pagara caro- Sam miro a su hermano y luego a mi

-¿Qué quieres?- mi sonrisa se ensancho más, lo había logrado

-quiero que aparten sus armas y se larguen de aquí ahora mismo- podía ver la vena de la frente de Paul a causa de la rabia hacia mi

-no, vete al infierno perra- me mantuve tranquila, no quería que notara mi miedo

-como quieras- dije de forma sádica y sin más acerque la daga a la cara de jacob con algo de fuerza causando que surgiera una pequeña línea en la mejilla de este causada por la daga, un hilo de sangre salió de la herida, Jacob vocifero un grito ahogado ya que tenía la boca vendada, baje la daga a su cuello

-ahora no será en la cara sino en la aorta, ¿quieres ver como tu hermanito se desangra muriendo lentamente por la mano del alma de un dragón? –el suspiro pesadamente, creo que lo habíamos logrado.

**Hoolaaa…si, sé que este cap. es cortico pero como habrán de haberse dado cuenta el capítulo se llama ESCAPE PARTE I y el escape de la casa Black se divide en tres capítulos así que este cap. Solo es una pequeña parte, el próximo es más largo, ya lo tengo casi terminado así que por favor perdónenme por dejarlas con la incógnita.**

**Que les pareció la reacción de Bella en el adelanto, a mí me encanto (parece loca) xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre si tienen alguna pregunta no dudare en responderla, gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios por favor. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo**

**Besos abrazos y cariños**

**ATT: **

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	8. Capitulo 8: Escape Parte II

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**CAPITULLO 8: Escape Parte II.**

**BELLA POV:**

-bien, el plan es simple-todos miramos a Emmet

-yo no lo considero tan simple-susurre, me encantaba la parte que iba a desarrollar, pero tenía miedo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto rose

-si hacemos algo mal no funcionaría-Edward me tenía abrazada, él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer

-Emmet, vamos por Jacob-dijo Jasper, ellos se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban él y Tanya encerrados

-Alice, yo puedo hacerlo, Emmet e incluso jasper también-suplico edward nervioso

-lo siento, pero no podemos cambiar el curso de la visión- sentí un dolor punzante en la espalda, me queje

-jasper se fue, lo que significa que la herida me dolerá mas- Rosalie frunció el ceño

-pero Bella a mí no me duele- la miramos edward y yo preocupados

-es por lo que te aplique en la espalda antes de que apareciera Tanya y Sam-aclaro alice

-¿Qué fue lo que usaste?-pregunto Edward, alice parpadeo un par de veces

-desinfectante-¡mierda lo que faltaba!

-oye amor podrías revisar la herida, cada vez me duele más- el así lo hizo, se inclinó un poco a mi espalda pero no se movió de su lugar, lo que me preocupo

-Edward… ¿Qué pasa?-Rosalie y alice se acercaron a él para ver mi herida, Alice abrió los ojos al igual que Rose y tapo su boca, así de feo lucia

-¿Qué tengo?-insistí, Edward intento tocar mi espalda pero al tener contacto con esta sentí 1000 agujas atravesando la piel al tener contacto

-ay, me duele-volví a quejarme, ellos se alejaron alice y rose volvieron a sus lugares y edward a mi lado, yo lo mire

-eh…Bella no luce para nada bien, pero aun tu espalda luce igual de hermosa-levante una ceja, sonaba raro

-oh, ya… yo le mostrare y además se ve horrible-Alice busco en su bolso que por cierto era algo grande y hasta ahora notaba que lo traía consigo, saco su teléfono, se acomodó detrás, tomo una foto a mi espalda y me la mostro.

Lucia horrible, la herida estaba abierta en una especie de llaga que atravesaba mi espalda, la piel de mi espalda estaba roja pero la carne de la herida tenía un matiz negro, lo que me preocupo

-¿por…que la piel de la herida está volviéndose… negra?- mire a Edward, sus ojos estaban vidriosos

-la piel se está empezando a podrir- lo mire horrorizada, no era posible

-pero hace solo un momento me la hizo Tanya, no debería verse así-pregunte

-sí, no debería, los cazadores no utilizan veneno en su armas-sugirió Alice

-pero Rosalie está bien- dijo Edward

-sí, pero que tal si Tanya es la excepción-respondió Alice, Edward resoplo por la nariz furioso

-no lo soporto más- se estaba conteniendo

-tranquilízate aun puedo hablar y caminar e incluso regañarte, estaré bien-lo último no lo convenció para nada

-llegamos chicos-eran Jasper y Emmet, quien venía arrastrando a jacob, Jasper me miro y el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, me sentía mejor

-es hora de comenzar-me miraron y mire a jacob era algo grande y pesado para cargarlo yo sola

-bien- lo tome de los brazos pero el despertó y comenzó a removerse, lo solté, desenvaine mi daga y el me miro asustado

-quiero que te quedes quieto o morirás más rápido-lo asuste, el me miro aterrado y no continuo removiéndose, obligue a que se incorporara, lo que le costó ya que tenía atadas las extremidades, todos nos acercamos a la puerta principal, tome a jacob y mire a los chicos luego a Edward que lucía impaciente

-estaré bien-le dije dulcemente, el asintió a punto de perder los estribos, quería abrazarlo pero no ayudaría mucho a la situación por lo que gire mi atención a la puerta, Emmet se acomodó del lado derecho y jasper del izquierdo, tenía los pelos de punta

-lista, recuerda muy bien lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Edward en mi oído, yo asentí más relajada por el pequeño gesto, se alejó y los chicos abrieron la puerta, Salí con jacob era hora del show.

Atravesé el umbral sonriendo como una desquiciada, tenía que admitir que esta parte del plan me encantaba

-¡jacob!-grito Paul, mirando como la daga estaba puesta en el cuello de su hermano, me miro al darse cuenta que yo era la que tenía a su hermano de esa forma

-¡Maldita zorra!, ¡que le has hecho a mi hermano!- levante los hombros sonriendo y haciéndome la inocente

-nada, hasta ahora, pero empeorara si no llegan a hacer lo que yo diga señores, como verán si alguno intenta hacerse el héroe de los cazadores, su cobarde líder de pacotilla lo pagara caro- Sam miro a su hermano y luego a mi

-¿Qué quieres?- mi sonrisa se ensancho más, lo había logrado

-quiero que aparten sus armas y se larguen de aquí ahora mismo- podía ver la vena de la frente de Paul a causa de la rabia hacia mi

-no, vete al infierno perra- me mantuve tranquila, no quería que notara mi miedo

-como quieras- dije de forma sádica y sin más acerque la daga a la cara de jacob con algo de fuerza causando que surgiera una pequeña línea en la mejilla de este causada por la daga, un hilo de sangre salió de la herida, Jacob vocifero un grito ahogado ya que tenía la boca vendada, baje la daga a su cuello

-ahora no será en la cara sino en la aorta, ¿quieres ver como tu hermanito se desangra muriendo lentamente por la mano del alma de un dragón? –el suspiro pesadamente, creo que lo habíamos logrado.

Todos arrojaron las armas al suelo rendidos, dando un paso hacia atrás, la distancia entre la mansión y los cazadores era de unos 15 metros, bien esta parte ya estaba casi completa, era hora de que ellos salieran y así fue, los chicos traspasaron el umbral rápidamente Edward se acercó a mi mientras Emmet levantaba a Rosalie del suelo y comenzaba a correr hacia los cazadores, transformándose, su cuerpo se incendió y cambio de forma comenzando a volar tenia a Rosalie sujetada de una de sus garras y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Aun tenia a jacob sujeto con fuerza, podía sentir como todas aquellas personas nos miraban en serio con odio, era aterrador, la ventaja era que rose y Emmet lo habían logrado, era nuestro turno, Edward tomo a jacob y levantándolo con una fuerza sobrenatural sobre su cabeza lo lanzo hacia Sam y Paul quienes cayeron al suelo junto con su hermano, Alice se transformó en un dragón morado, enrollo su cola en el cuerpo de Jasper quien cargaba el bolso de alice y salieron volando, Edward iba a transformarse pero…fue demasiado tarde, sentí como todos levantaban sus armas del suelo y nos apuntaron, Edward se colocó delante de mi protegiéndome, todo paso muy rápido, comenzaron a disparar y el me tomo en brazos dándoles la espalda evitando que las balas me alcanzaran, su cara estaba cerca de la mía, de su boca comenzaron a salir cenizas y sus ojos se encendieron de un verde increíble, su mandíbula cambio de forma y su nariz ya no estaba, solo habían dos fosas nasales, la piel tenia escamas y el color de esta estaba cambiando

-cie…erra…lo…s ojos-no entendí por qué pero así lo hice sentí como se dirigía hacia los cazadores conmigo en brazos y vociferaba un grito de dolor, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma, era más grande y sus brazos ya no me sostenían, sino una gigantesca garra, la cual estaba enrollada en mi cuerpo permitiéndome apenas respirar, no lo resistí mas y abrí mis ojos, en efecto ya se había transformado, extendió sus alas y de un ágil salto comenzó a volar, sentí algo de paz, pero no duro mucho, Edward gimió de dolor, mire una de sus alas, la derecha y tenía atravesado un arpón grite y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, Edward no podía escapar

-Edward abre tu mano- el así lo hizo, yo me incorpore y mire hacia abajo estaban comenzando a enrollar la soga del arpón, por no mencionar que la altura era aterradora y yo le tenía fobia a las alturas, me arme de valor y comencé a deslizarme por el brazo de Edward quien tenía cerrados los ojos a causa del arpón, tenía un sudor frio en mi frente y espalda, llegue a su hombro y continúe deslizándome hacia el ala, llegue a la herida ¨_y ahora que_¨ pensé, ¿Qué podía hacer?, no tenía idea

-Edward perdóname- desenvaine la daga y comencé a atravesar en forma de círculo la parte del ala que estaba alrededor del arpón, Edward gemía de forma horrible sin cesar, al llegar al punto de partida de mi daga el arpón cayo en dirección a los cazadores, Edward comenzó a tambalearse inclinado su cuerpo hacia adelante causando que yo me deslizara en un movimiento ágil de vuelta a su garra, intentaba volar pero le era en vano, nos alejamos una pequeña distancia de la mansión y de los cazadores, pero no lo resistió mas y comenzamos a caer por los aires, él se acomodó de tal forma para que cayera boca arriba y yo encima suyo.

Había polvo por todos lados y comencé a toser levantándome un poco, Edward estaba tomando su forma humana y me sobresalte un poco, tenía heridas de bala en los brazos, su traje estaba destrozado y había sangre, pero no sangre cualquiera sino sangre negra, me baje de el que se veía casi al borde de la inconsciencia, lo gire un poco y estaba herido, su espalda tenía un…agujero del lado derecho podía incluso ver una costilla, solté un grito ahogado, lo que hizo que el abriera los ojos

-Be…lla-logro decir acercando su mano a mi cara yo estaba comenzando a llorar

-lo siento, perdóname-el negó

-no importa- dijo casi sin aliento

-no me mientas, claro que sí importa, que puedo hacer-el me miró fijamente con intensidad

-está bien, inten…ahh….temoslo-me acerco a su boca dándome un beso corto pero único, alejo su boca solo unos centímetros (aún abierta al igual que la mía) y comenzó a succionar el aire por ella o eso creí por que comencé a sentir como de mi boca salía el aire de mis pulmones…pero con algo más, me sentía cansada, mis parpados pesaban y tenía mucho sueño, intente alejarme pero su mano estaba en mis mejillas y su otro brazo enrollado en mi espalda, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando me alejo de él recostándome a un lado, entreabrí los ojos y la herida de su espalda ya no estaba al igual que las de sus brazos, solo la ropa rasgada nada más.

-¿qué has hecho? –le pregunte sin aire, él iba a responderme pero se tenso

-los escucho, vienen para acá- me ayudo a incorporar y comenzamos a correr hacia no sé qué dirección, me imagino que intentando perderlos de vista

-¿por qué no te transformas?-le pregunte algo somnolienta

-porque si vuelven a herirme no podré hacer lo de antes o tu morirías- no comprendí sus palabras el cansancio estaba acabando conmigo, tropecé con la raíz de una árbol cayendo, solté un grito no muy silencioso, Edward me ayudo a incorporarme

-¡allí están!-grito un muchacho de no más de 17 años que nos señalaba, estaba algo lejos pero no lo suficiente

-mierda, que tonta-me regañe

-ven ya no importa- me dijo, seguimos corriendo

-a…donde…vamos-susurre

-tenemos que salir del bosque para poder transformarme

-por…-pregunte

-porque nada nos causara retraso y podremos escapar sin problemas-asentí, mire hacia tras y me quede sin habla, podía ver como los cazadores con linternas y armas nos perseguían, yo ya estaba algo exhausta, no iba a poder continuar corriendo y en ese momento todo tuvo sentido, recordé la _visión_ que tuve en el baño tan solo unos días atrás…

_me sumergí completamente en el agua e imágenes distorsionadas empezaron a aparecer en mi mente como una gran laguna de ideas, escuchaba voces y muchos escenarios diferentes, pero uno en especial llamo mi atención, era Edward y yo, corríamos por un bosque siendo perseguidos por muchas personas armadas, era de noche y él tenía varias heridas en su abdomen, Brazos y una pequeña cortada en la ceja derecha, sentí una punzada en la espalda y todo me empezó a dar vueltas, ya no tenía fuerzas para correr sola, de repente sentí como todo se volvía negro y luego…_

Así que si era mi don, podía ver visiones al igual que Alice, pero mire a Edward y no tenía la ceja cortada ni ningún otro tipo de herida, pero…sentí una punzada en mi espalda, ya me dolía desde que Jasper y Alice habían escapado, pero no era primordial en estos momentos además el dolor no era tan fuerte como ahora, me empecé a marear al igual que en mi visión, mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas y todo se volvió negro, lo último que escuche fue a Edward llamándome.

**EDWARD POV:**

Bella se tambaleo cayendo al suelo, la mire horrorizado

-bella-dije más alto de lo que debería, la tome en brazos, mirándola solo un segundo lucia pálida rayando lo espectral, la levante y comencé a correr con ella en mis brazos, luego de esto tendría que disculparme por haberle quitado todas sus fuerzas pero…era necesario.

Podía escuchar y ver claramente todo a mí alrededor, empezaba a amanecer y todos los hombres que nos perseguían ya no aguantaban más, estaban exhaustos.

A lo lejos pude divisar el final del bosque dando paso al acantilado, nuestra última oportunidad de escapar era esta, faltaban más o menos 16 metros para llegar al límite de los arboles dando paso al rocoso suelo del acantilado, continuaba corriendo sin cesar, los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por las ramas de los arboles haciendo que Bella se removiera inquieta pero sin mucha fuerza.

-Edward-susurro con sus ojos aun serrados, lo que me conmovió mucho, lucia más frágil y delicada que antes

-aquí estoy- ella sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, no era necesario para mi mirar por donde iba, ya que mis sentidos eran superiores a los de los humanos, podía fijar toda mi atención en ella, mi amor

-no lo hemos logrado-dijo con tristeza

-aun no, pero el momento se acerca- puse atención a la distancia, faltaban solo 5 insignificantes metros

-Bella, es hora de que te despiertes completamente-ella frunció el ceño

-¿te gusta nadar?-pregunte, ella abrió los ojos aterrada

-no sé nadar-sonreí

-no te preocupes- atravesamos el límite, ya estábamos sobre el suelo rocoso del acantilado, coloque a bella en el suelo, la tome de la mano y la mire a los ojos dándole fuerza

-te amo-susurre

-te amo-respondió, sonreí de oreja a oreja, nunca me acostumbraría a oír aquello, comenzamos a correr en dirección al precipicio y nos lanzamos hacia el vacío, directo al frio mar de la mañana.

**BELLA POV:**

Tenía mucho miedo, solo sentí como mis pies eran los primeros en tener contacto con la helada agua, luego mis piernas abdomen y finalmente todo mi cuerpo quedo sumergido en el agua junto con Edward, abrí la boca al sentir como el agua salada y helada tenia contacto con mi herida, causando que el oxígeno saliera de mis pulmones lo que en serio me asusto, mire a edward quien lucía angelical al parecer el sí disfrutaba el momento, me acerco a su cuerpo y yo solo pude enredar mis piernas en su cadera, comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, yo fui la primera en salir ya que mis manos estaban en sus hombros y yo estaba estirada de tal forma que pudiera respirar rápido, él tenía sus brazos enrollados en mi espalda y movía sus piernas para así lograr salir a la superficie.

-aahhhhhh-succione todo el aire que pude por mi boca, no podía respirar, me costaba mucho

-bella, respira profundo-así lo hice y me costaba un poco, pero a medida que fui respirando comencé a tranquilizarme y mi respiración se acompaso de tal forma que no me falto el aire

-gracias-le dije finalmente, el miro hacia el precipicio yo lo imite y casi me da un infarto ahí estaban Sam Paul y Jacob junto con otros cazadores observándonos furiosos, pero más…Jacob que me miraba con odio y de forma sádica, miraba a Edward de igual forma

-por qué no nos disparan -pregunte

-porque la distancia es demasiada-suspire aliviada, pero otra pregunta surgió de repente

-¿y qué haremos ahora?-pregunte de nuevo

-bueno, descubrirás el increíble nadador que soy en mi forma de dragón-sonreí pícaramente, la idea me gustaba, más si incluía salir de aquí.

Comenzó a transformarse sin soltarme ni un segundo luego me acomodo sobre su cuello

_-¿lista?-_pregunto en mi mente, asentí

-_es mejor que te sostengas fuerte_- me aferre a su cuello, el empezó a moverse de forma ágil y rápida, nadando como un reptil (aunque eso era ¿no?) Sonreí, podía sentir como el aire desordenaba aún más mi cabello y la humedad de mi cara se evaporaba, me zafe un poco del cuello de Edward, quedando sentada sobre él, extendí mis brazos a cada lado y sin poder evitarlo…grite

-uuuuuuujjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-era increíble la sensación de libertad que sentía en ese preciso momento, desahogándome de esa forma por todas las emociones y sensaciones de antes, sonreía sintiendo la adrenalina en cada poro de mi cuerpo, estaba en verdad agradecida con Dios porque ya había pasado aquella pesadilla, había sido la peor noche de toda mi existencia, pero lo valía en verdad, si pertenecer a la vida de Edward significaba pasar por cosas locas como lo había echo esta noche, lo haría, sacrificaría todo cuanto era por él.

**¡HOLA CHICAS! QUE LES PARECIO, BUENO SOLO FALTA LA TERCERA PARTE DEL ESCAPE, POBRESILLOS BELLA Y EDWARD, TUVIERON QUE LUCHAR MUCHO MAS PARA PODER ESCAPAR DE LOS CAZADORES, ABMITO QUE LLEVARON DEL BULTO PERO ESTO YA ESTABA PREVISTO DESDE HACE MUCHO…XD JAJAJAJA **

**GRACIAS POR LEER NENAS, ESTOY PENSANDO EN SUBIR EL TRAILER DE DRAGON DE MI CORAZON SUBASTA DE CANTANTES Y DULCE TENTACION OSCURA, ¿QUE OPINAN? EH, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LES AGRADEZCO DE NUEVO POR EL TIEMPO DADO LEYENDO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**ATT:**

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN**


	9. Capitulo 9: Escape Parte III

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 9: Escape Parte III.**

-¿edward, a dónde vamos?-pregunte, no aguantaba más, me dolían los músculos, los pies a causa de los tacones que me estaban matando y temblaba de frio por no mencionar el horrible dolor en mi espalda, no tenía fuerzas para continuar despierta, con cuidado me acomode sobre él, aun lo tenía abrazado, suspire al tener contacto con su piel escamosa pero cálida, estaba caliente lo que era en verdad muy reconfortante.

-_aguanta solo un poco más mi amor, no falta mucho_-intento darme ánimo, el continuaba nadando quien sabe a dónde, pero…me sentía sin aliento, bostece cansada a punto de perder la conciencia

_-¡no bella!-_dijo y acto seguido rugió provocando que me asustara un poco despertándome alterada, el no cesaba, continuaba nadando sin descanso podría decirse que estaba alarmado, me preguntaba en dónde estaban los chicos, ¿estarían bien? o les habría pasado algo, suerte para ellos que lograron escapar primero que nosotros, no podía evitar sentirme mal con Edward ya que era mi mala suerte, siempre había sido así, podía sonar raro pero…no podía evitar pensar que el habría logrado escapar si no hubiera estado conmigo, era frustrante en verdad, pero bueno…que más se le podía pedir a la vida.

Cerré mis ojos descansando de nuevo mi cabeza y parte de mi cuerpo en el suyo, ya sabía lo que se sentía estar ebrio, era horrible el mareo además la cabeza me daba vueltas

-Ed…Ward-que me está pasando-no era muy normal sentirme tan cansada, sin fuerzas

-_bella creo que…-_fruncí el ceño, no quería decirme pero sabía la respuesta

-dime por favor-suplique en un suspiro

-_es complicado, pero si tanto interés tienes en saber es por…la herida de tu espalda y…lo que te hice cuando caímos en el bosque-_abrí los ojos de golpe, ahora que lo pensaba me sentía así de cansada desde lo que fuera que me hizo en ese instante, sabía que no era el mejor lugar ni la mejor circunstancia para preguntar así que lo dejaría para después.

-bien, pero tendrás que decirme lo que hiciste luego- bostece de nuevo, pero esta vez de hambre

-_lose, no te preocupes-_suspire, ahora lo siguiente en la lista era el encuentro, hablar con Alice sobre lo que vi, no comprendía como era que mi visión había cambiado, mas por el hecho de que él se encontraba bien, sin siquiera un rasguño en su hermoso rostro, (lo que agradezco rotundamente) pero el momento en el que me desmaye no había cambiado incluso escuche a Edward llamándome, era muy confuso.

-Edward…-susurre, solo quería seguir escuchando su voz

_-¿te_ _sientes mal?-asentí, sabiendo que él lo percibiría _

-siento como si mi último aliento se desvaneciera lentamente-el gimió por lo alto asustándome…de nuevo

-¿qué haces?-le pregunte confundida

_-solo…estoy algo preocupado por ti, nada más-_

_-_creo que exageras-

-_no créeme, no lo hago-_eso me alarmo

-me está pasando algo serio pero no quieres decirme verdad-afirme, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, lo que sin duda me daba a entender que era cierta mi hipótesis

-_bella, hemos llegado-_levante perezosamente mi cabeza, y si, habíamos llegado a una playa, él se acercó a la orilla y comenzó a moverse ágilmente.

Se inclinó para permitirme bajar de su espalda, así lo hice tambaleándome logre bajarme de él, o lo intente porque solo basto dar el primer paso en tierra para temblar y acto seguido caer de bruces en la blanca arena, solté un pequeño quejido, pero no me moví ni intente incorporarme, me quede ahí rendida si fuerza física alguna.

-Bella-susurro Edward levantándome con cuidando, tomando mis piernas y espalda me giro y abrí un poco mis ojos, lucia perfecto y preocupado, mire su marca que resplandecía de un azul precioso, electrizante.

-resiste un poco por favor-me pidió, yo solo me limite a asentir, comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde nos encontraríamos, su brazo izquierdo estaba rodeado en mi espalda lo que hacía que mi herida doliera mas

-edward podrías cargarme en otra posición, me duele mucho la herida- el frunció levemente el ceño para luego sonrió divertido

¿Estas segura?-asentí, no entendía por qué se divertía con mi estado, el mostro todos sus dientes en una sonrisa que quitaría el aliento de cualquiera, me acomodo sobre su hombro en un movimiento ágil cargándome como costal de papas, ahí comprendí porque estaba tan divertido, no tenía ropa estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo y en este momento estaba teniendo una perfecta vista de su trasero, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, entonces me golpee mentalmente, la noche del baile cuando se transformó frente a mi luego de llegar a casa y dejarme en el balcón de nuestra habitación desapareció unos minutos, los que aproveche para colocarme mi pijama, luego cuando volvió estaba con su pijama como si nada, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente algo avergonzada y no se…la vista no era tan mala después de todo.

-Ed…Ward, podrías… acomodarme… d…e nuevo en… la posición… en la que estaba… antes-el soltó una carcajada

-por supuesto-así lo hizo y con toda la vergüenza del mundo lo mire

-no es gracioso pudiste avisarme-que le sucedía, estaba loco y además era un pervertido

-lo siento bella…solo quería ver como reaccionabas-entrecerré los ojos

_-jaja-dije sarcásticamente_

-¿Qué harías si yo hiciera algo parecido?-él se tensó de inmediato, serio, lo que me hizo sentir…mal

-no sería prudente ya que…bueno…dudo que lograría controlarme y sería muy peligroso para tu bienestar- eso significaba que…me sonroje aún más al entender lo que había dicho, no hablamos más del tema.

Cerré mis ojos descansando, el continuaba caminando sin quejarse ni nada parecido, lo que era de mucha ayuda, ya que no se cansaba, no supe en que momento me quede dormida…

_´´estábamos edward y yo en una cabaña hermosa y muy cálida, era de noche, las estrellas y la luna eran la única luz que resplandecía y llenaba el lugar, los dos recostados sobre una cama desnudos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, yo tenía solo mi relicario, mis manos estaban sobre mi abdomen, el jugueteaba con uno de mis mechones sonriendo de forma dulce, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y nuestras marcas resplandecían de un azul oscuro tan profundo al igual que nuestra mirada, conectados siendo un solo ser¨_

-bella…bella-entreabrí los ojos, estábamos aun en el bosque, después de salir de aquí odiaría los bosques era un hecho, estaba harta

-que sucede-le pregunte a edward quien ya tenía puestos unos pantalones negros con una camiseta blanca y zapatos negros, estaba sentado a mi lado, yo estaba acostada sobre la hierba, el día estaba más opaco, como si fuera a llover

-ya he hablado con los chicos, Alice me trajo la ropa y…está muy preocupada por ti parece loca, fueron a casa…o la que solía ser nuestra casa, recogerán algunos papeles importantes, documentos y…otras cosas de valor sentimental- asentí intentando incorporarme, lo que no me fue posible gracias a mi espalda, solo basto un simple movimiento para sentir un horrible dolor punzante, no aguantaba más el dolor era más insoportable, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en salir

-bella…-edward me tomo con cuidado en sus brazos acariciando mi cabello que ahora estaba suelto y alborotado

-me duele mucho-susurre entre sollozos

-déjame revisarte- me recostó bocabajo con cuidado sobre la hierba, deslizo sus dedos sobre la tela desgarrada y reviso con cuidado mi herida

-Dios santo-susurro

-que pasa-le pregunte

-bella, está comenzando a gangrenarse- abrí los ojos horrorizada

-qué, pero si…fue hace solo unas horas, no es posible, esa maldita me las pagara-mis sollozos aumentaron, Edward me levanto acogiéndome entre sus brazos consolándome

-que pasara ahora-dije al borde de un colapso mental, solo con mencionar gangrena recordaba al gran cantante Bob marley, el había muerto por eso, en verdad era horrible y me preocupaba bastante lo que pasaría conmigo ahora

-yo lo solucionare, no te preocupes-acerco su boca a la mía con fuerza y algo de desesperación, uniéndonos de forma devastadora, que cada vez era más y más la sensación que sentía, coloque mis manos en su cuello mientras el acomodaba una en el mío y la otra en mi espalda baja, podía sentir su musculoso cuerpo envolviéndome de forma protectora llevándose consigo un gemido de mi parte al meter su lengua en mi boca, nuestras lenguas danzaban como una sola, era hermoso y único, tuvimos que apartarnos por falta de aire, pero sin dejar la cercanía

-a donde iremos ahora-susurre entrecortadamente

-a la cabaña de mi familia- cabaña, daba mucho que pensar

-edward, he tenido otra visión-el frunció el ceño

-llegamos chicos-era Emmet corriendo a nuestro encuentro con una gran sonrisa en su cara, parecía un niño al que le van a regalar golosinas, me aparto de los brazos de Edward abrazándome, me hubiera reído sino hubiera sido por la herida que Emmet al abrasarme provoco que el dolor aumentara de forma devastadora, solté un pequeño grito, Edward me arrebato de los brazos de Emmet de forma sobre protectora, oculte mi cara en su cuello mordiendo mi labio evitando que sollozos salieran de mi garganta

-Emmet se más cuidadoso, bella se encuentra muy mal y no estas ayudando-dijo frustrado

-no, no te preocupes Emmet me siento mejor- mire a Emmet quien lucía en verdad preocupado

-bella, te vez azul-dijo acercándose a nosotros, negué

-soy pálida, es normal-el negó

-bels, siempre tienes las mejillas rosadas, ahora no, estas azul no estás bien-suspire rendida

-chicos, están bien-levante un poco la vista, entre los árboles se acercaban corriendo alice rose y jazz no lucían tampoco felices, suspire de nuevo no me iba a escapar de esta

-bella, acabo de tener una visión como es que aun puedes caminar-la mire confundida a que se refería

-y tu…-se acercó a Edward- que mierda te sucede, como se te ocurre hacerle eso a bella, sabes lo peligroso que es…-le golpeo el hombro, el rugió

-y cómo crees que me siento enana-rugió frustrado, comenzaron a pelear a gritos, yo fije mi atención a rose y jazz quienes se me acercaron, el dolor y cansancio disminuyeron, me sentía mejor

-gracias jazz-sonreí triste, el solo asintió tranquilo

-mi bels, que has hecho-me dijo rose intentando abrazarme, lo que no le fue posible ya que edward me tenía abrazada con cuidado evitando el contacto con la yaga

-ya sabes, mi torpeza es más fuerte que yo- rio suavemente

-naturalmente-se acercó a Emmet abrazándolo, jasper fue a donde alice, sonreí, el intentaba tranquilizarla pero no dejaba de gritarle a edward

-idiota, ¿tenías que ser hombre no?-alice

-eres muy afortunado tonto, porque si yo estuviera en el lugar de bella ya no tendrías bolas-alice

-ya es suficiente alice, sé que me excedí pero no tenía más opción-edward, pero de que estaban hablando

-estúpido-alice

-enana-edward

-descerebrado-alice

-metiche-edward

-enfermo mental-alice

-vidente de quinta-edward

-díganme de que están hablando-dije con frustración, alice me miro

-no es mi deber contarte, él debe hacerlo-asentí, pero tenía otra pregunta para ella

-chicos es hora de irnos-sugirió jasper, Edward me levanto del suelo cargándome de nuevo, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia me imagino la salida de este bosque

Alice, te tengo una pregunta, es que hace unos días tuve una visión de Edward y yo huyendo en el bosque de los cazadores, el…tenía heridas en su cuerpo y luego yo perdía la consciencia, pero cuando paso, él no tenía ninguna herida, ¿Por qué?- ella pensó unos minutos, todos tenían su atención a nuestra conversación

-bueno tal vez cambiaron algo que causo que la visión cambiara- pero que cambiamos no entendía, todo lo hicimos al pie de la letra, observe detenidamente a alice y llevaba puestos unos jeans con un suéter rosa, los únicos que seguíamos con el traje de los cazadores éramos rose jazz y yo,

-chicos, ¿A dónde llegaron luego de escapar?-pregunte

-a nuestros hogares, seguimos el plan, sacamos todos los papales importantes como tarjetas dinero identificaciones…muchas cosas, luego fuimos a tu casa e hicimos lo mismo-miro a edward asintiendo, él sonrió

-al fin- dijo Rosalie, habíamos llegado

Era el jett de Emmet, el volvo de edward y un auto negro…creo que jaguar de jasper supongo

-sus cosas están en el auto, haremos una pequeña parada en el centro comercial para comprar algunas cosa y luego iremos a la cabaña-dijo alice

-Alice, no puedes demorarte haciendo compras bella no resistirá mucho-dijo Edward

-no te preocupes- cada pareja se fue a su respectivo auto, edward abrió con cuidado la puerta del copiloto y me acomodo de tal forma que yo le diera la espalda a la puerta, me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta, se dirigió al puesto del piloto y acelero.

Primero iba el jett de Emmet luego el volvo de edward y después el jaguar de jasper, mire a edward lucia cansado y demacrado, tenía ojeras

-edward, me puedes explicar lo que hiciste en el bosque-el frunció el ceño y luego suspiro resignado

-bella, estaba herido, y bueno…comenzare por el inicio ¿sí?-asentí pesadamente

-okay, sabes que nuestras almas están unidas-asentí- entonces si alguno de los dos corre peligro o está al borde de la muerte puede tomar la energía del otro, parte de su esencia si prefieres llamarlo así, eso fue lo que hice, tome tu energía, por esa razón sentiste que de tu boca salía algo más que aire- ya comprendía todo, me sentí exhausta en extremo por lo que el había hecho, sonreí, Alice le había gritado por haberme quitado parte de mi ¨esencia ¨

-lo lamento, ya te encontrabas mal y yo empeore todo, perdóname-negué

-no importa, estabas herido-además, la idea de que parte de mi estuviera en el me gustaba

-entonces, yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo-él sonrió

-no del todo, se necesita hacer otra cosa en tu caso-en mi…caso

-a que te refieres-le pregunte

-yo soy el dragón, para mi es más fácil, tu eres humana comprendes- no, no comprendía

-entonces, que puedo hacer para…bueno hacer lo que tu hiciste-el me miro

-es un acto de entrega, tanto del dragón como de su alma humana- interesante

-y de que se trata-me causaba mucho más interés de lo habitual

-bueno varía entre cada pareja, algunos lo logran hacer cuando cocinan o incluso cuando hacen el amor-lo mire interesada

-ósea que varía por los gustos que tengan-el asintió

-y como se hace o como se puede comenzar-el levanto los hombros

-no lo sé, pero tendremos que intentarlo, porque es la única manera de que te recuperes-okay, esto no mejoraba las cosas

-por ejemplo; en este momento solo puedes continuar consiente porque nuestras almas están unidas-lo mire sin comprender

-okay, si una flecha me atravesara el corazón yo no moriría inmediatamente, ya que parte de mi alma y corazón están en ti, lo que significa que parte de mi vida tú la tienes y viceversa- me estremecí asustada

-entonces, en este preciso momento yo estaría muerta, pero como mi ser esta unido al tuyo no moriría-el asintió

-de eso se trata, pero el ejemplo que me has dado es horrible- se estremeció

-y que pasaría si no logramos hacer el acto-la idea no me tranquilizaba

-lo lograremos, no permitiré que te suceda algo-suspire cansada, como seria para nosotros el acto de entrega, podría ser de cualquier forma, incluso…haciéndolo, tenía miedo, porque si era así, bueno yo no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, mire por la ventanilla, estábamos entrando a la ciudad, edward coloco el seguro a las puertas del auto

-Alice, hazlo rápido y ve con Jasper- dijo sabiendo que alice lo escucharía, nos estacionamos al frente del centro comercial.

-Edward, dime porque aquel día en la cafetería dejaste que Tanya se te insinuara así, por no mencionar que se estaba restregando sobre ti-lo mire juzgando cada una de sus acciones

-yo…lo hice porque antes que llegaras con rose a Volterra nosotros tres teníamos la fachada de estar tras las hermanas Denali, Alice dejo de hablarnos y mintió respecto a su apellido, lo hacíamos por que como pertenecíamos a la secta Black debíamos fingir interés en ellas para sacarle cualquier tipo de información-levante una ceja

-claro, y tenías que actuar frente a mí, me sentí peor que un gusano- el me miro nostálgico

-lo sé, sentía lo mismo que tu e incluso ahora siento el dolor que tu sientes-asentí

-y cómo crees que me sentí con lo de black en la fiesta- lo mire enojada

-no inventes, lo hice para sacarle información, aunque…ahora que lo pienso te pague con la misma moneda-el sonrió

-sí, creo que me lo merecía- ese día fue muy raro, pero desde que conocí a Edward todos lo eran, continuamos hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado antes aclaramos unas cuantas cosas.

Pensé en el sueño o visión que tuve hace poco tenía que contarle a edward pero me daba vergüenza, diría que yo lo inventaba solo para provocarlo tal vez o no sé, él era tan dulce conmigo pero no podía evitar pensar cosas como esas.

Pasaron los minutos y no soportaba más me dolía mucho la maldita herida, habían pasado ya dos horas y alice no aparecía, el dolor era tal que tenía la mano de edward apretada, lloraba sin cesar, no lo soportaba mas

-has algo por favor, no lo soporto más ¡has que pare!- intentaba no gritar para no llamar la atención de nadie pero el dolor era horrible

-tranquilízate, bella, mírame-así lo hice, su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos lucían aún más hermosos y verdes

-no sientes tal dolor, solo es tu imaginación-mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, me sentía mejor, estaba usando su don conmigo, estaba cansada de tanto control mental

-cómo te sientes-me pregunto

-mucho mejor-respondí, el me beso tiernamente, fue un beso corto pero tierno y lleno de amor, era un beso dado por Edward

-¿Qué están comprando alice y jasper?-le pregunte, tenía mucha curiosidad

-comida, algo de ropa, utensilios de aseo, lo esencial-asentí

-no comprendo, no hay comida en la cabaña-asintió

-hace mucho no visitamos la cabaña, es un hermoso lugar, como te gusta lleno de paz y tranquilidad, un lugar silvestre con paisajes en verdad increíbles- la idea me gustaba

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en la cabaña?-pregunte, él pensó un momento

-el tiempo que sea necesario-de la guantera saco su teléfono

-llamare a mi madre, está muy preocupada por ti-fruncí el ceño, pobre Esme

-a que te refieres como sabe-le pregunte

-luego de que escaparan mama llamo a alice y le pregunto sobre lo que había pasado, la enana le conto todo y está muy preocupada al igual que mi padre, le dijo a alice que la llamáramos en cuanto el peligro hubiera pasado- espero a que su madre atendiera el teléfono

-hola mama-dijo tranquilamente, escucho atentamente lo que su madre le decía

-si mama, todo estará bien, ella…madre… no está mucho mejor, hemos tenido que usar jasper y yo nuestros dones para calmar un poco el dolor, se ve muy mal, no sé cómo hacer el acto de entrega…estoy…no sé qué hacer-Esme le hablo unos minutos

-madre…no quiero hablar de eso-continuo escuchando atentamente a Esme, Edward extendió el teléfono, yo lo tome con mis manos temblorosas, tenía mucho frio.

-hola Esme-dije en un susurro

-bella, cariño, como te encuentras-

-no muy bien-

-okay, escúchame bella, cuando conocí al padre de edward no era muy diferente a ti, tenía incluso miedo de no hacerlo bien y cuando me conto sobre el acto de entrega me aterre, pero su madre me dio el secreto para descubrir la forma del acto, yo tenía que acercarme a él, de una forma que nadie más lograra hacer, recostarme en su pecho y relajarme…el resto…bueno no sería muy sensato mencionarlo-parpadee un par de veces mirando a edward que escuchaba atentamente

-así que tengo que entregarme a el de una forma diferente-

-sí, el acto no debe ser solo físico sino que tu alma y todo tu ser se unan al suyo, incluso si llega no llega a ser físico será mucho mejor-estaba en shock

-okay gracias Esme-

-cuando quieras hija y por favor cuida a Edward-sonreí

-lo hare Esme-

-adiós Bella cuídate y tú puedes, ustedes pueden-

-si-al decir esto último le entregue el teléfono a edward quien se despidió de su madre y colgó

-alice ya viene para acá-intente mirar pero no pude cualquier movimiento resultaba doloroso, Edward salió del auto y ayudo a jasper, en el espejo retrovisor pude ver que habían cuatro carritos llenos hasta el tope con bolsas, Edward comenzó a guardar todo en el auto al igual que Emmet en su jett y jasper en su jaguar, alice se acercó con dos bolsas, abrió la puerta del copiloto

-okay, te vez como un zombie-serie

-gracias-le seguía dando la espalda, ella saco una almohada y la acomodo cuidadosamente para que estuviera mas cómoda, luego una manta color crema que utilizo para abrigarme, me tendió la bolsa más pequeña

-buen provecho- Rose apareció al lado de alice

-como esta bella-me pregunto

-muy bien, como zombie-dije intentando mirar a Alice

-oh Dios santo-susurro

-si lo sé, luce horrible-

-solo un poco- Emmet se acercó a rose abrazándola por atrás

-bella, te vez mal, tanto que das miedo, pareces salida de una película de terror barata-

-sí, gracias Emmet tu siempre ayudas-edward se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, mirándonos

-edward, como es que luego de una noche tan agitada dejas a bella así, mira casi la partes en dos-sonreí hubiera preferido eso a estar en esta situación

-por supuesto Emmet, lo que digas-

-alice-la llamo jasper, ella se despidió con una seña y regreso al auto de jasper, Emmet y rose hicieron lo mismo, volvimos de nuevo a la carretera, mire la bolsa, era comida, comencé a husmear, era una tarta de manzana con zumo de naranja, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a devorarlo

-se nota que tienes hambre-asentí

El frio era en verdad desolador, temblaba como nunca, Edward encendió la calefacción lo que en serio me reconforto

-dormiré un poco si no te molesta-me acomode mejor

-no te preocupes, descansa mi pequeña lolita-cerré mis ojos entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo

**Hola chicas al fiiinnnnnn, lograron escapar, cada vez estamos más cerca del lemmon jajajaja XD, que creen que suceda el próximo cap. Espero sus suposiciones, chicas gracias por leer mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y opinar, gracias también a aquellas lectoras silenciosas, por favor dejen sus reviews y lo que creen que pasara próximamente**

**Bueno he creado para las que estén interesadas una pagina en Facebook donde me pueden encontrar como Bella Marie lolita Cullen, no he subido nada y necesito ayuda por lo que cualquiera que este interesada solo deje un mensaje en la cuenta, recibiré cualquier comentario y ayuda, GRACIAS CRISTALALICE, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti, chicas las quiero **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Att: Bella Marie Lolita cullen**


	10. Capitulo 10: Oportunidad De Salvarla

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

**Capítulo 10: Oportunidad de Salvarla**

**Edward Pov: **

-Emmet, que hora es- pregunte impaciente al borde de la locura, tenía a mi pequeña lolita en mis brazos, la observaba con total dolor, su condición cada vez era más deplorable.

Sus labios ya no eran de aquel sensual rojo carmín, sino de un morado oscuro, algo que me volvía loco cada vez que la miraba era su piel, blanca exceptuando las mejillas que siempre resplandecían de un rosado pastel, dándole un toque de inocencia y dulzura…simplemente hermosa, e incluso aquella palabra no era suficiente comparándola con mi Bella, pero ahora lucia azul, en otras palabras cualquiera que la observara a simple vista pensaría que era solo un cadáver sin vida y al observarme a mí con ella en brazos aferrándome a ella con un gesto de completo demente me clasificaría de necrophilico obsesivo.

-faltan dos horas para media noche-susurro abrazando a rose, luego de que Bella se quedara dormida en el auto…no volvió a despertar, su respiración comenzó a ser irregular al igual que los latidos de su corazón, me arrepentía completamente por haberle quitado toda su esencia, si tuviera la posibilidad de estar en su lugar lo haría sin titubear pero…era muy tarde, luego de unos kilómetros nos adentramos de nuevo en el bosque, estacionamos los autos al lado de la carretera, fue solo cuestión de detener los autos para que Alice Rosalie Emmet y Jasper salieran corriendo hacia mi volvo, tome a bella en posición de novia y Salí con ella, nos acomode al lado de un árbol, alice y jasper se acomodaron a cada uno de mis lados, Emmet y rose frente a nosotros, Rosalie tenía los ojos cristalinos, según me había dado cuenta desde que nos conocimos Rose y mi bella eran prácticamente hermanas desde que nacieron, aunque rose era la mayor me impresionaba lo conectadas que estaban.

Ellas eran tan opuestas, pero a la vez tan compatibles. Mi bella odiaba los deportes y a Rose le encantaban, Rose era muy coordinada y…Mi bella no, incluso compartían el mismo signo, ella era rubia de ojos azules y bella castaña con ojos chocolates, si una se caía la otra también y viceversa, era increíble ese tipo de conexión, luego con Alice, las tres juntas eran simplemente fascinantes y únicas, cada una diferente y hermosa a su forma.

Luego de un rato esperando a que la hora llegara Rosalie resoplo estresada y se incorporó de un brinco

-ya estuvo, debemos ir a un hospital, hay antibióticos y medicina, sabrán que hacer-la mire con total ironía, era absurdo

-claro, por si no te has dado cuenta esta muy débil y no soportaríamos que nos alejaran del otro-se rio de forma tosca

-oh, pobre Eddie ¡no puede separarse de bella! ¡ESTAS LOCO!, !Me estás diciendo que no iremos a un puto hospital por que no quieres que la aparten solo un momento de ti!-sentí como la vena de mi frente comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente

-Rosalie, ya cállate-intente controlarme

-¡NO! Por si no te has dado cuenta Edward, tú no eres el único que la quiere- me concentre en controlar sus pensamientos pero me fue imposible, era en verdad obstinada al igual que mi Bels

-yo se eso Rosalie- mire a Bella observando cada uno de sus rasgos

-¡sí, claro!, y por eso estas dejando que muera no- tenía ganas de golpearme contra una pared y quedar inconsciente para no tener que oírla mas

-¡ROSALIE, ELLA ESTA CASI MUERTA!, ¡MIRALA!, ¡LO UNICO QUE LA MANTIENE EN ESTE MUNDO ES LA CONEXIÓN!-grite exasperado y cansado ya que sentía todo lo que mi otra parte, Rosalie me miro callada procesando lo que le había acabado de explicar

-no comprendo, explíquenme-nos miró a todos mientras se acomodaba de nuevo al lado de Emmet

-rose, mira su estado, al exponerse a aquella actividad física, la herida y lo que Edward le hizo que fue lo que le afecto más provoco que se debilitara, al borde de la muerte, esta entre la espada y la pared al igual que Edward -explico alice, lo último me hizo bajar la cabeza

-continua-pidió

-okay, la razón por la que no ha despertado es porque no puede, en otras palabras la única razón por la que su corazón no ha dejado de latir es porque parte de este y su alma son de Edward y están en él, como ha dicho edward la conexión es lo único que la mantiene viva, si su alma y corazón no estuvieran divididos en dos individuos, ella…ya hubiera muerto.

Los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, se acercó a bella arrodillada y le acaricio la melena de forma dulce, parecía la caricia y el dolor de una madre

-tonta…bella, no puedes evitar estas cosas cierto- lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar, sollozos salían de su garganta, lo que provoco que todo mi dolor por Bella y su estado, salieran a la luz

-estarás bien, ¿no?, tu eres el ser más terco y obstinado que he conocido en mi vida, siempre buscas la forma de arruinar la satisfacción de los que quieren verte mal, no te dejas vencer por nada y menos por algo físico, eres fuerte, esto no es nada comparado con…una clase de educación física en la escuela-soltó una pequeña risita llena de nostalgia, al igual que nosotros y ahí supe que todos estábamos llorando, incluso Emmet.

-sí, tu peor pesadilla es la actividad física, me sigue sorprendiendo que te ejercites sabiendo que lo detestas tanto, te quejas por cosas como el no poder dormir, cuando estas enferma y no puedes comer, o incluso cuando te obligo a ir de compras, pero nunca te quejas cuando estas sufriendo o cuando te han herido, cuando todos los problemas caen sobre ti, prefieres leer un libro que ir a una fiesta, a veces eres insegura de ti misma y no te ves con claridad, eres la persona más rara y única que he conocido en toda mi vida y por eso sé que saldrás de esto, eres digna de tal honor, no cualquiera soportaría tanto como tú lo has hecho - observe aquella escena maravillado, mire a mi humana, si estuviera consiente diría algo que solo saldría de la cabecita de bella, una mezcla de burla, ironía, mofa, diversión, estaría llorando y su gesto seria de completo amor hacia nosotros.

Rosalie acaricio su mejilla y planto un pequeño beso en su frente, se alejó abrazándose a Emmet y llorando silenciosamente

-no creí que esto fuera tan complicado, sabíamos que iba a ser duro pero no que afectaría a bella-susurro Jasper

-a que te refieres-pregunte

-a que de entre todos nosotros ella es la más…pequeña y grande al mismo tiempo, por decirlo así, puede que sea fuerte y también terca, pero de lo poco que la conozco me he dado cuenta de que es…-se detuvo

-no encuentro la palabra correcta-se disculpo

-sí, casi llora porque aplaste un insecto, comenzó a golpearme, -dijo Emmet sonriendo, sonreí mirándola de nuevo

-comprendo Jasper, te refieres a que de entre todos la más afectada fue la más inocente ¿no?, la psique de nuestra familia-el asintió y era cierto atacaron a la que todos nosotros queríamos más por el simple hecho de que emanaba unas gentileza y dulzura de su ser que cambiaría la vida del más miserable (ósea yo)

-¿Qué harás cuando llegue la hora?-me pregunto alice

-no tengo idea, como podría salvarla con el acto de entrega si ni siquiera esta consiente, la entrega es de los dos, no solo de uno, sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que hare- Alice se quedó callada pensando

-tranquilízate, ya casi es media noche como en mi visión-era cierto, alice vio que esperábamos hasta media noche para irnos, no entendía por qué pero lo mejor en este momento era hacer todo correctamente

Luego de aquella conversación no hablamos más, simplemente esperamos, sentí que todo se derrumbaba, hace solo unos días a esta hora estaríamos en casa tranquilos sin creer que todo se pondría tan feo, a esta hora me encontraría durmiendo en los brazos de ella sintiendo el aroma a fresias de su cabello, pero ahora su vida pendía de un hilo y la mía también, mi único consuelo era que si ella moría yo la seguiría sin titubear.

Ahora ¨el acto de entrega¨, la única manera que encontraba de hacer el acto era por medio de nuestra unión, pero en su estado no lo soportaría, su cansancio le ganaría y no lograríamos nada, de que otra manera…era tan confuso que me causaba jaqueca.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente me sentía muy cansado, no podía más, solo pensaba en Bella, quedándome así dormido

¨_abrí mis ojos, pero ya no me encontraba en el bosque de Volterra, estaba en…el prado era de noche las estrellas resplandecían hermosas y la flores brillaban en la oscuridad, bella estaba recostada en el césped tenía un vestido blanco que se moldeaba a su figura, descansaba pacíficamente, mire mi ropa que era también blanca, _

_Abre muerto, pensé_

_Tal vez ella no resistió más y murió llevándome consigo, si fue así que bondadosa ha sido al no dejarme en ese mundo solo sin ella_

_No resistí mas y me acerque a ella corriendo, caí a su lado causando que abriera sus ojos sobresaltada, me miró fijamente y sus ojos se cristalizaron, _

_-Bella-susurre, mientras nos sentábamos sobre la tierna hierba, si definitivamente esto era el cielo, solo éramos ella y yo para siempre_

_-¿Qué es este lugar?-le pregunte, ella me miro dudando _

_-es…bueno, luego de que me quede dormida llegue aquí, todo era lúgubre y frio, me llenaba más de tristeza saber que no te vería nunca, pensé en el día en el que fuimos al prado y de repente todo el paisaje se comenzó a transformar, claro que no lucia como ahora, era el prado pero de día, yo preferí ver las estrellas, así fue anocheciendo y las flores comenzaron a brillar-parpadee un par de veces impresionado y en estado de shock_

_-entiendo-susurre_

_-hemos muerto cierto-me pregunto con melancolía_

_-no se-le respondí abrazándola,_

_-tengo miedo-dijo aferrándose más a mí, podía sentir el calor que emanaba _

_-yo te protegeré, siempre-era verdad_

_-sí, pero yo no-se separó un poco de mi lo suficiente para veme a los ojos_

_-lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para el acto- yo negué _

_-no digas eso, si te soy sincero no tenía idea de que hacer-la acerque a mí, bese sus labios de forma lenta entregándome por completo a ella, ya nada importaba, ni mi reino, ni la corona, ni la estúpida responsabilidad que tenía sobre mí, solo ella y yo, acomode mi mano en su espalda tocando el lugar donde estaba su herida, pero esta ya no estaba, ella soltó un grito aun con su boca en la mía _¨

-Edward, edward-abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando, mire a Alice quien estaba a mi lado

-Edward, que ha pasado-la mire confundido

-donde esta bella-le pregunte sorprendido, ella se quedó mirándome, observe el panorama, ya no estábamos en el bosque…era la cabaña, la chimenea estaba encendida y estaba recostado en mi cama, en mi habitación

-está a tu lado-gire la cabeza estaba allí tendida, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque a ella con toda la fuerza que me era permitida, no lucia mejor, estaba recostada a mi lado, su cabello estaba peinado y unas cuantas frazadas nos abrigaban, la acerque a mi intentando así que entrara en calor, su marca brillaba al igual que la mía.-

-Por qué brillan-le pregunte a Alice

-comenzaron a brillar justo después de que te dormiste, llame a mama y ella no tenía idea, está muy preocupada, histérica, así que ella acudió a mi padre, él estaba muy ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos pero en cuanto lo supo no dudo en hablarme…- asentí para que continuara

-dijo…que…no…-no continuo

-continua alice-ella negó

-ALICE-le dije preocupado, ella respiro profundo antes de continuar

-dijo que no quedaba mucho tiempo, que solo quedaban pocas horas antes de que Bella muriera y tú también, luego dijo que tardarían en llegar aquí 12 horas, solo escuchaba a mama gritando y llorando, papa estaba igual de destrozado-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mire a bella que estaba en mis brazos, ¿Qué podía hacer?, comencé a analizar cada situación, hasta que todo comenzó a tener sentido y forma, al igual que un rompecabezas

Solo pasaban por mi cabeza palabras como**; Bella, Prado, Marca, Acto, brilla, Muerte, Oportunidad, Vivir, salvar, Sangre, herida, y otra vez… Bella**

-Alice, quiero que se alejen lo suficientemente lejos hasta que no puedan escucharnos- le dije serio

-Edward, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-me pregunto

-Alice vuelvan por la mañana, solo queda una oportunidad de salvarnos y no puede haber nadie que nos interfiera- me miro dudando

-por favor-le pedí, ella asintió

-está bien, pero me debes una grande-se acercó y me abrazo, luego a bella y beso su frente, salió por la puerta rápidamente

-iré por los chicos para que se despidan- suspire rendido, estaba en verdad exhausto y tenía miedo de que mi descabellado plan no funcionara, pero era la única alternativa que nos quedaba, abrace más a bella.

-cómo es que aun eres tan bella-dije sabiendo que no me podía oír

Escuche ruidos afuera, eran los chicos, venían casi corriendo para despedirse, como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos, la primera en entrar fue Rosalie

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-dijo acercándose al cuerpo de bella

-es una...sorpresa-intente sonar alegre, lo que no resulto, acaricio su cara y luego beso su mejilla

-más te vale salir viva o castrare a Edward-le susurro

-ella no te puede oír-le dijo Jazz , que estaba frunciendo el ceño

-déjame ser feliz-susurro atravesando la cama para abrazarme

-cuídala y haz todo lo posible, sé que lo lograras-me alentó

-gracias Rosalie-le respondí el abrazo, luego siguieron Emmet, Jasper y de nuevo Alice, se despidieron con mucho amor fraternal, tanto que desee que no se fueran pero tenía que ser así, este era solo un momento para Bella y para mí.

Me abrace más a mi humana intentando calentarla y sintiendo todo mi amor por ella, era increíble el poder que tenía la parte humana sobre la parte de dragón, este momento era tan tranquilo, sentía la paz que sentía en casa…o bueno la que era nuestra casa, ya que no volveríamos a vivir allí, sería peligroso, escuchaba cada paso que daba mi familia alejándose de la cabaña, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos me incorpore, solo traía mis pantalones y calcetines, ya no necesitaría mi ropa dentro de un rato así que para que vestirme…la hora había llegado.

**Alice Pov:**

Salimos en silencio de la cabaña, Jasper me tenía rodeada con sus brazos dándome fuerza, apenas podía respirar solo pensaba en mi hermano y hermana, porque bella se había convertido en eso, una muy querida hermana que había salvado a Edward, es que ahora él era tan diferente… sonreía, simplemente lucia feliz, él antes de conocer a Bella sonreía solo por cortesía, sus más allegados lo notábamos, luego ella llego y puso su mundo de cabeza, ahora sí podría decir que él era feliz.

Mire a Rosalie, ella ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Emmet, sus sollozos eran cada vez más frecuentes, era raro ver a Rosalie así, en ese estado, ella era fuerte y odiaba que la vieran así, al igual que Bella, pero ahora estaba destruida

-rose estas bien-le pregunte, aunque sabía la respuesta, seguíamos caminando directo al bosque

-No Alice, no me encuentro bien, bella es mi prima, estamos juntas desde que usábamos pañales, la quiero mucho, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntas, crecimos juntas, aunque no seamos hermanas de sangre, somos hermanas de corazón, por ende ella es parte de mi…y ahora su vida está pendiendo de un hilo, ella ya ha sufrido mucho, no merece esto-Emmet la abrazo más fuerte consolándola

No lo soportaba más, esto me estaba dando jaqueca, no veía como salir de esta, ni siquiera una insignificante visión de lo que pasaría, estaba simplemente en blanco, me sentía en trance, no se por cuantos tiempo caminamos, ni hacia donde solo sentí que jasper me acomodaba en su regazo abrazándome

-todo saldrá bien- yo asentí ante las palabras de mi humano

_¨Ahhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrggggggg, ¨ _los pájaros y animales que dormían comenzaron a hace ruidos rarosa causa de la presencia de un dragón, todos nos congelamos al escuchar eso, fue un gruñido, pero nocualquiera, era el gruñido de un dragón, era el gruñido de Edward, provenía desde la cabaña

-ha pasado algo-murmuro Emmet alterado

-es mejor que regresemos-propuso Jazz, yo negué, no podíamos

-no, Edward dijo que no podíamos interferir y así será, nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos hasta que amanezca-dije firmemente

-Alice tiene razón, volveremos hasta después del amanecer-me apoyo rose

Sentía como un sudor frio aparecía en mi espalda, nuestras reparaciones eran inestables a causa de la preocupación, solo le rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien, aunque en el fondo sabía que se avecinaban cosas peores que acarrarían mucho sufrimiento para nosotros, eso era obvio, solo por el hecho de quienes éramos y bueno…que más de uno nos quería muertos.

**HOOLLAAA MIS HERMOSAS CAZADORAS, LAMENTO EL HABERME DEMORADO ES QUE AH, NO TENGO EXCUSAS QUE VALGAN ASI QUE BUENO DEJARE QUE LOS VULTURI VENGAN A MI CASA JAJAJAJAJA, XD…BUENO COMO DIJE EN EL ANTERIOR CAP EL LEMMON SE ACERCA, ASI QUE QUISIERA SU OPINION QUIEREN POV EDWARD O POV BELLA O LOS DOS, ¿Qué ELIGEN?**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, NO ME HAGAN SENTIR MAL, EN SERIO, NO SEAN MALAS CONMIGO FOR FAAAAAAA, (carita de perrito),LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS COMENTARIOS, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, TANTO A LAS QUE SE HAN DADO A CONOCER Y A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMA, NO SE PREOCUPEN, IGUAL LAS QUIERO A TODAS**

**MI REGALO PARA USTEDES: **

**EDWARD CULLEN O JACOB BLACK ENTRARA A SUS HABITACIONES A MEDIA NOCHE Y LAS COMPLACERAN DE TODAS LAS MANERAS QUE QUIERAN, BUAJAJAJAJA JA (TONO SOMBRIO), O CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE DE CREPUSCULO, COMO USTEDES QUIERAN NENITAS.**

**Nos vemos la próxima **

**Las quiere**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen**


	11. Capitulo 11: despertar y revelaciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

_**LA TERNURA ES EL REPOSO DE LA PASION **_

_**Capítulo 11: Despertar y revelaciones.**_

No tenía mucho sentido ya que no era el ritual de entrega, al menos no el convencional en donde la entrega era también carnal…pero tenía que intentarlo.

La mire por última vez, no se podía decir que llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ni siquiera un año, pero ella había capturado mi corazón de una forma que no lograba identificar

Sentí su olor, no debía perder más tiempo, me incorpore, la tome con cuidado levantándola, mi fuerza ya no era la misma, por lo que me costó un poco, atravesé la habitación, que era algo grande, para luego ir a un pequeño pasillo y bajar las escaleras, al cruzarlas camine hacia la puerta principal pasando por el baño de la primera ala, la cocina, la sala de estar…frene, necesitaría un cuchillo, me devolví a la cocina

Entre en ella y con mucha dificultad busque un cuchillo de carnicero en los cajones, lo suficientemente filoso para degollar a un cerdo

Con el cuchillo y bella en mis brazos decidí que lo mejor era hacerlo afuera, camine cruzando la estancia y saliendo por la puerta principal, caminaba igual que cualquier otro humano, era frustrante, incluso mis sentidos ya no eran tan agudos…mi vida se estaba extinguiendo con la de ella

Al traspasar el umbral observe la noche, aspirando el aire fresco, la hora había llegado, mi plan era incoherente pero no tenía más ideas

Camine unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa y tendí a bella en el césped, ahora que la observaba bien solo llevaba una pijama blanca corta de las que ella usaba, me encantaba verla así, simplemente era increíble, lo incomodo era esconder mi erección de ella, la deseaba en todo momento, cada vez me costaba más controlarme a su lado, nunca quise admitirlo pero tenía miedo ya que sería nuestra primera vez y ella…lucia tan delicada que mi mayor miedo era herirla con gravedad, me costaba mucho controlarme, un buen ejemplo era el día en el que jacob llamo a casa y le dijo todas esas cosas a bella; me descontrole a tal extremo que llegue a lastimarla sin piedad.

Tan solo pensar en aquella flor tan delicada que me PERTENECIA por derecho desde que vino a este mundo siendo tocada por alguien más hacia que viera todo rojo y destrozara cualquier cosa que estuviera en mis manos.

Si llegaba el momento y no lograba controlarme la lastimaría, no podría tocarla de nuevo si todo salía mal, pero ahora que no estaba consiente me arrepentía por el simple hecho de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente, en otras palabras, por no hacerla mía cuando pude

Si ella despertaba no dudaría en tomarla, lo haría y conocería cada parte de su cuerpo, no dudaría en marcar su piel con mi boca…era una promesa.

La observe tendida en el césped, me estaba comenzando a marear, tenía que actuar rápido

Tome el cuchillo de carnicero y mire mi reflejo en este, tenía que hacerlo ahora, me arrodille a su lado y acerque mi boca a la suya plantando en esta un tierno beso

-hare esto por ti mi preciosa humana-tras decir aquellas palabras tome el cuchillo con la mano derecha y trague en seco, lo acerque a mi antebrazo y con fuerza enterré el cuchillo en la carne, ahora sentía lo que era ser humano, el dolor no puse especial atención en este, observe como la sangre negra salía de la herida y manchaba el cuchillo, lance este lejos y tome a bella girándola, tome su pijama y quise desgarrarla pero…me fue imposible no tenía fuerza o al menos mi fuerza sobrehumana

La sangre corría sin cesar por mi brazo, tenía que actuar rápido, tome las dos tirantas de la pijama y deslice esta por el cuerpo de ella, solo traía unas bragas blancas, intente no poner atención a ello, mire su herida y…lucia horrible

La piel de su espalda estaba toda negra y la herida daba impresión de que llevaba días así, no espere más y acerque mi brazo izquierdo a la herida de ella, la sangre comenzó a verterse en aquella herida y…espere pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, aparte del hecho de que me sentía cada vez más débil

¡AHORA QUE SHERLOCK!

Me dije a mi mismo desesperado, había sido un completo estúpido, no debí de haberme acercado nunca a ella, si no me hubiese conocido estaría bien e incluso feliz, aunque eso me hiciera un miserable…

¡MALDITA CONECCION! ¡MALDITOS ANTEPASADOS! ¡MALDITO REINO! ¡MALDITA SEA TODA LA

RESPONSABILIDAD QUE CAIA SOBRE MI ESPALDA Y LA SUYA POR SER EL HEREDERO AL TRONO!

Y… ¡MALDITO YO POR SER UN MOSNTRUO Y ATARLA A MI!

Coloque mis manos que estaban hechas puños en el césped maldiciendo sin cesar a todo lo que impedía que fuéramos felices y…normales

Cada segundo que transcurría la rabia me controlaba más y más, hasta el momento en el que comencé a transformarme, sentía como cada extremidad de mi cuerpo cambiaba, como mi piel se transformaba en escamas, como mis ojos se agudizaban más, como mis alas salían sin pedir permiso de mi espalda, como mi temperatura cambiaba y mi ropa se deshacía en pequeñas trizas

Los humanos se quejaban de sentir dolor…pero no sabían lo que era en carne propia el significado de aquella palabra, no fue sino hasta cuando mi transformación fue completa que solté un rugido que causo que todos los animales del bosque salieran huyendo sobresaltados al saber que un depredador imponente se encontraba cerca

¨Ahhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrggggggg ¨-vocifere sin control, comencé a respirar rápidamente desesperado, sentí como un ardor se formaba en mi interior convirtiéndose en fuego, abrí mi hocico mirando al cielo mientras el fuego se deslizaba por mi garganta hasta salir de mi boca

Luego mire a Bella, podía escuchar los pequeños y casi imperceptibles latidos de su corazón

¡AUN RESPIRABA, INCLUSO AHORA PODIA SALVARLA!

Pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue lamer su herida con mi lengua, esta se parecía a la de una serpiente e incluso tenia veneno, quería por lo menos limpiar el rastro de sangre que había dejado hace un momento

Pero no me imaginaba lo que pasaría

Mi lengua al tener contacto con el cuerpo de bella me ardió, la carne putrefacta de aquella herida comenzó a encenderse lentamente de un color azul, este brillaba como la pintura fosforescente, incluyendo la sangre que había vertido en esta, continúe lamiéndola, de forma rápida esperando que se curara lentamente, una espuma blanca comenzó a salir de esta

Así fue, luego de un rato el único rastro que había era una cicatriz que atravesaba de un lado a otro la espalda de Bella

Lo único que logre sentir en ese momento fue inigualable, sentía como si luego de mucho tiempo me devolvieran el oxigeno

¡Se había curado!

¡Iba a vivir, íbamos a vivir!

De inmediato volví a mi forma humana cayendo en el césped junto a ella, no tenía fuerza para seguir despierto, suspire cansado

Quería escuchar su voz, ahora en ese instante

Me acerque más a ella, la voltee, quedando cara a cara, lucia angelical

-bella, bella, despierta-comencé a susurrar intentando despertarla

Pero nada

-Bella, vamos amor…despierta-comencé a moverla en un intento vano de que reaccionara, pero no, lucia igual, sin vida

-DESPIERTA DEMONIOS-grite desesperado, me incorpore lleno de rabia

_NO TE LA LLEVARAS DE MI LADO, ES MIA, SOLO MIA, NO TIENES DERECHO_

Dije al cielo, gritándole a cualquiera que me estuviera escuchando, me hervía la sangre de desesperación, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con el cuchillo que había utilizado antes

Me acerque a este y lo tome en mis manos, era un sacrificio, ¡bien haría uno!

Podía ver como su marca y mi marca resplandecían en la noche

Con el cuchillo me arrodille frente a bella, lo acerque a mi marca y lo deslice creando una línea a través de esta, formando una llaga delicada pero lo suficientemente profunda para sentir un ardor intenso

-no te perderé, nunca, primero he de morir en el intento- con la sangre que había en el cuchillo acerque este a su boca susurrando

-te entrego la parte de mi corazón y de mi alma, son tuyos por toda la eternidad- me sentía en verdad cursi, esto prefería dejárselo a las películas pero…no pude contenerme

Pequeñas gotas de sangre negra comenzaron a caer en la boca de bella colándose por sus labios

De repente sentí como un dolor intenso se formaba en mi pecho y crecía esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo…

**Narrador Pov: **

Edward extendió sus extremidades y se incorporó automáticamente con un matiz de dolor en el rostro estaba completamente desnudo, parado frente al cuerpo de bella sintió que su cuerpo se deshacía en pequeños trozos, grito desesperado buscando la forma de acabar con la reacción tan extraña de su cuerpo, la marca resplandecía de un azul, al igual que sus ojos

Su respiración se descontrolo y con un grito abrió los ojos y la boca, de estos salía la esencia de su ser

Esta esencia era una especie de humo color azul marino que al salir de la boca y ojos de Edward se dirigió al cuerpo de bella colándose por su boca que estaba entre abierta

Esta de inmediato abrió los ojos inhalando todo el oxígeno que le fue posible, irguiendo la espalda en un movimiento inconsciente, sus ojos resplandecían como dos zafiros azules al igual que su compañero el cual al verla despertar cayó rendido en el césped justo a su lado

Ella parpadeo confundida varias veces, todo a su alrededor se movía y sentía las extremidades entumecidas y adoloridas

Lo único que pensó cuando su visión se aclaró un poco fue

_Edward_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Bella Pov:**_

Me levante un poco, todo mi cuerpo me dolía, incluyendo mi marca, de inmediato mire a edward que yacía desnudo y tendido a mi lado, aun se me dificultaba respirar, sentía que despertaba de un largo letargo, del cual me sentía confundida, pero ahora en este preciso momento lo único que pensaba era en que el estuviera bien

Aunque no debo negar que sentía una dicha increíble al saber que estábamos vivos y seguros

-oh por Dios-susurre acercándome a él y volteándolo ya que estaba de espaldas

Lucia cansado, había una pequeña herida en su marca

-mi amor ¿qué has hecho?-acaricie su mejilla, una brisa helada hizo que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran y ahí me di cuenta de que no estaba muy diferente a él, solo traía mis bragas y…nada mas

-Rosalie, emmet-intente llamarlos mirando a todas las direcciones pero nadie contesto, tal vez no estaban cerca, el lugar era nuevo para mí, al parecer era la cabaña, hacía mucho frio y a nuestro alrededor habían trozos de tela y una bata blanca, la tome y la deslice desde mi cabeza acomodándola en mi cuerpo, apenas lograba ver a edward y parte de la fachada de la cabaña, que era muy grande por cierto

¿Ahora que hacia?

No podía dejarlo aquí, enfermaría y además…estaba desnudo, ¡no! tal vez sonaba raro dada la situación pero la única que tenía derecho a verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo soy yo

Acerque mi cara a la suya

-despierta mi…dragón-susurre plantando un beso tierno en sus labios, cuanto extrañaba aquello, sentía que había pasado una eternidad para volver a sentir sus labios unidos con los míos

Y no despertaba

Suspire, la noche era en verdad helada y comenzaba a temblar, por no mencionar que estaba un poco cansada y además tenía hambre

-Hola, alguien…ayúdeme-dije en voz alta en un intento vano de que alguien me escuchara

Volví a suspirar

De forma inconsciente me recosté en su pecho temblando a causa del frio

-buen momento para dormir bella-me dije a mi misma cerrando mis ojos, que más daba en donde durmiera en tanto fuera con el

**Narrador Pov:**

Carlisle y Esme caminaban rápidamente junto con alice jasper emmet y Rosalie hacia la cabaña, Esme estaba preocupada ya que temía por la vida de su hijo e hija, ya que Bella era eso para ella, una hija

Carlisle temblaba de miedo por el estado en el que se encontraba Edward, le preocupaba por el simple hecho de ser su hijo, pero también por ser su sucesor y por qué si le sucedía algo habría una guerra en busca de derrocar a la familia real y tomar el control del mundo sobrenatural como había pasado hace mucho tiempo, no quería que aquello se repitiera

La responsabilidad del joven era sumamente importante y también la de su humana Bella, tan digna para ser reina, se había dado cuenta de aquello al ver su forma de actuar en las pocas ocasiones que interactuó con ellos;

Era una chica dulce y gentil, pura, pero también con carácter y tenacidad, la personalidad que se necesitaba para gobernar un reino como el suyo, ellos dos eran la combinación perfecta para ser reyes en un futuro no muy lejano

Caminaron unos pasos más y se encontraron con el gran jardín de la cabaña, era un lugar especialmente construido en medio del bosque para ser un escondite esencial para la familia, alrededor del pequeño terreno había árboles y arbustos que ocultaban la existencia de la cabaña, esta era espaciosa y muy bien amueblada, el jardín tenía toda clase de flores y un pequeño camino hacia la puerta principal

Los seis frenaron al ver que edward y bella estaban en el suelo…Carlisle alice y emmet con sus sentidos agudizados inspeccionaron rápidamente su estado,

No había rastro de lesiones y sus respiraciones eran regulares, estaban durmiendo…Esme espero a que su esposo le dijera como se encontraba su hijo pero al no recibir respuesta de este soltó la mano de Carlisle y corrió directo a su hijo seguida por Rosalie y los demás

Los dos estaban muy pálidos y con ojeras

-emmet, ayúdame con edward, yo cargare a Bella-susurro Carlisle levantando a bella y dirigiéndose a la cabaña, Emmet hizo lo mismo con edward pero no evito soltar una carcajada al notar que su primo estaba desnudo

Entraron a la casa y ellos dos junto con Esme y Jasper se dirigieron a la habitación de edward mientras alice y rose iban a la cocina para preparar algo caliente,

-están bien-afirmo alice tranquilizando a Rosalie, quien asintió con mejor humor, comenzaron a preparar té y algunos panecillos

-Rosalie quiero preguntarte algo-dijo la duende observando a Rosalie quien dejo la masa para los panecillos y la miro

-sí, dime-alice asintió

-por qué dijiste que bella ha pasado por mucho y que no merece sufrir mas- Rosalie se quedó mirándola pensando si era debido que supiera por boca de ella o por boca de su prima, aunque sería más doloroso para bella recordar esos tiempos así que mejor lo hacia ella

Lo que menos quería era ver a su prima sufrir

-Alice, no te has preguntado la razón por la cual Bella no habla de su familia-ella asintió

-muchas veces, pero no me pareció debido preguntar-

-okay, Bella, bueno…como explicarlo-se quedó pensando hasta que logro hablar

-los padres de bella la tuvieron a una edad muy temprana, eran adolescentes, reene no era muy madura y bueno quedo embarazada por el simple hecho de querer experimentar, Bella maduro rápido por esa razón, a veces bella parecía la madre y reene la hija, no disfruto su niñez, su padre era muy estricto y si cometía un mínimo error la trataba como paria, ellos querían una niña que fuera porrista y que fuera una chica que pensara en el maquillaje y en ir a fiestas, pero bella nunca fue así, prefería los libros sobre el maquillaje y los chicos, aunque nunca se lo dijeron en la cara para ellos….bella era una completa decepción, sufrió de depresión e inseguridad por aquello, pero nunca intento cambiar porque se sentía bien con su personalidad, eso siempre me gusto de ella, su identidad, autónoma y única-Rosalie busco una mejor forma de explicarlo

-en otras palabras bella nunca tuvo el amor de sus padres y gracias a eso es algo antisocial y sufre de depresión, pero ahora con edward todo cambio ya que el siempre mira sus necesidades y la ama con locura, ahora que lo pienso bella es más feliz aquí de lo que nunca fue en su casa-

-como dejo de actuar así-pregunto Alice en un intento de entender más a fondo

-no quisiera jactarme pero yo influí mucho en ello, le decía las cosas como eran, la ayudaba a la hora de comprar e incluso cuando iba a peinarse, su mal carácter desapareció cuando se alejó de los que la habían herido incluso llego a decir que yo la psicoanalizaba –se rio con más alegría-lo que no era del todo mentira

Alice parpadeo un par de veces procesando aquella información que había acabado de recibir

-me pregunto cómo reaccionaran mis padres-pregunto alice distante, Rosalie fruncio el ceño

-porque-pregunto la rubia confundida, alice parpadeo un par de veces encontrando las palabras correctas

-Emmet ya te dijo acerca de nuestra….familia-pregunto, la interpelada negó

-eh…no somos exactamente personas adineradas-enfatizo la palabra alice- somos más bien de… la… realeza-Rosalie la miro sin comprender y alice se tenso

-Rose, nuestra familia gobierna al mundo sobrenatural, somos la familia real y….Bella es la futura reina de nuestro mundo-Rosalie abrió cada ojo estupefacta e intrigada, esto era…raro

-pero, alice cullen, que puta mierda te pasa por la cabezota, eh-alice la miro impresionada, no comprendía a que se refería

-explícate-le pidió

-es ilógico, ahora me vas a decir que hay un mundo sobrenatural quien sabe en donde lleno de hadas y yo que se… ¿sirenas?-rio histéricamente, alice levanto los hombros como si nada

-somos dragones, ¿porque no habrían sirenas o hadas?-solo pudo observar como la rubia fruncía el ceño y gritaba a todo pulmón un furioso e histérico EMMET

Este bajo en seguida horrorizado, Rosalie al verlo se incorporó y lo miro de forma amenazadora, el, la miro aterrado

-escúchame bien Cullen, quiero que me digas toda la verdad ahora, hablo en serio…o cortare tu pitón con huevos y te lo serviré en sopa-Alice incluso tuvo ganas de reír ante la cara de su primo que miraba a Rosalie asustado aterrado y suspirando con el rabo entre las piernas comenzó a hablar resignado

-mira…osita…yo…-no podía explicarlo por el terror que sentía en ese instante

-¿cómo es eso de que ustedes son la familia real de un mundo sobrenatural eh?-lo interrumpió Rosalie, el suspiro

-nuestra familia es la que gobierna el mundo sobrenatural, somos la ley y todo lo que digamos se cumple, somos únicos en nuestra clase, por generaciones hemos protegido el reino de los humanos, mi tío Carlisle lo ha hecho de la mejor forma pero quiere tomarse un descanso con Esme y quiere nombrar a su sucesor-Rosalie resoplo

-déjame adivinar…-susurro toscamente ante la falta de especificación de su compañero, ella lo amaba como a nadie, pero algo que siempre la había desesperado era e-s-p-e-r-a-r y más cuando quería tener la respuesta de inmediato

-su sucesor es Edward, por lo que Bella será la reina, nuestra reina-Rosalie quedo embelesada al oír aquella oración…no podía creerlo

Siempre supo que su prima estaba salada, pero ahora solo podía decir feliz a grito entero,

_Que afortunada es bella_

Estaba tan feliz por aquello que no pudo contenerse y soltó un pequeño grito corriendo a los brazos de emmet que le respondieron de inmediato envolviéndola de forma protectora

Se besaron de forma apasionada sin contenerse un solo momento

-te amo mi osito-susurro feliz

-yo igual mi osita-alice soltó una carcajada al oírlos que cursi

- no sé ustedes pero iré a ver cómo están edward y bella así que terminen los panecillos ok-esta salió de la cocina hacia las escaleras, las subió rápidamente y busco la habitación de edward, en la puerta estaba jasper recargado en el marco dándole la espalda, ella lo abrazo por atrás causando que el sonriera

-jazz ¿cómo siguen?-pregunto

-están débiles, Carlisle los está examinando pero al parecer no hay ningún daño permanente ni ninguna herida grave, están bien-ella asintió sonriendo

Se separó de su humano y camino hacia la cama donde yacían tendidos su hermano y bella, lucían cansados y demacrados, alice se llenó de nostalgia al saber que esto solo era el comienzo, cada vez que los veía así, esas palabras cruzaban su mente

Miro a Carlisle que estaba acomodando la cabeza de edward en la almohada y Esme que acariciaba el cabello de bella con amor

-padre, estas seguro de que lo mejor es que ellos suban al trono-susurro alice temerosa, Carlisle la miro triste, ella no lo hacía por envidia sino todo lo contrario, ya tenían muchos enemigos y según parecía se avecinaba una guerra, todo caería en la espalda del rey y la reina, podrían ser edward y bella

-sabes que no lo hago por descansar, aunque eso dije, tu eres más suspicaz que los demás alice, no me creíste y quieres la verdad según veo-ella asintió

-sé que no me incumbe pero… ¿Por qué tan rápido?, Bella y edward se conocieron hasta hace poco, ellos son jóvenes y se aman, míralos, ya su sufrimiento ha comenzado, temo por lo que pase después-Jasper se acercó a alice tomando su mano para darle fuerza ya que algunos sollozos se avecinaban

-mi niña, soy su madre, siento en carne propia el sufrimiento de ustedes, pero…no hay alternativa, tu más que nadie debe comprender, por algo Dios te dio el poder de la precognición-alice miro a su madre que no estaba mucho mejor

-solo quiero la verdad-los interpelados intercambiaron miradas

-todo a su debido tiempo, pronto la verdad se sabrá-miro a su padre intentando procesar aquellas palabras

-lo sé-suspiro inquieta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi cuello, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo cuando bella abrió sus ojos y luego me desvanecí pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que bella estaba a mi lado durmiendo sobre mi pecho, aun pálida pero preciosa, sin duda era un ángel

Mire el panorama, por la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas deducía que estaba anocheciendo, la chimenea estaba apagada y estábamos en mi cama, podía escuchar como los chicos y mis padres estaban abajo comiendo

Con todo el dolor de mi alma me levante, tenía que hablar con Carlisle vi que estaba desnudo y busque algo de ropa luego baje perezosamente, pero al recordar a mi bella, toda pereza desapareció, volvería pronto a mi habitación a pasar tiempo con mi humana

Todos estaban en la sala de estar acomodados en los sillones y sonriendo, los mire gentilmente

-buenas noches-susurre

-buenas noches-saludaron Carlisle y jasper levantándose seguidas por emmet alice rose y Esme que gritaron y saltaron para abrazarme

-Dios santo, hijo que descuidado, te encontramos afuera de la cabaña tirado en el césped con bella y además desnudo, pero lo importante es que están bien-susurro abrazándome

-Edward gracias…por mantener a Bella viva y además por…hacerla feliz-asentí a las palabras de rose seguidas por un abrazo

En ese preciso momento Emmet aprovecho y se lanzó sobre nosotros abrazándonos y causando un gruñido por parte de rose

-lo siento-se disculpó Emmet avergonzado, ella rodeo los ojos sonriendo

Alice se acercó y me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, sonrió

-hermano que feliz me hace tenerte a salvo, estoy euphorica… ¡sí!-grito de forma chillona abrazándome

-gracias peque-ella asintió alejándose

-hijo-fue el turno de Carlisle quien sonrió de forma paternal abrazándome seguido de jasper que se limitó a estrechar mi mano

-ey, me gane un regaño de mi osita por tu culpa-me señalo el grandote de Emmet

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-por qué no sabía nada respecto a nuestro reino y además que bella será la heredera y reinara junto a ti-sonreí intrigado

La idea me comenzaba a gustar

Un aroma a fresias y flores silvestres inundo mis fosas nasales y supe que metí la pata, me voltee y Bella estaba detrás de mí tan pálida como un muerto y frunciendo el ceño interrogativa

El cabello caía en cascada y utilizaba una bata de baño blanca, fruncía los labios

-¿de qué están hablando?-pude sentir como sus mejillas se volvían rojas de la rabia

Estaba metido en la grande

No supe si mirar a mis padres o a los chicos, me sentía acorralado, detestaba cuando se enojaba, me daba miedo

Ella levanto una ceja esperando mi respuesta,

Yo simplemente estaba embelesado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-será mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo Esme empujando a todos hacia el jardín

-pero tía, no hemos saludado a bella-susurro Emmet siendo empujado por Esme, ella negó

-más tarde, ella no ira a ningún lado-fue el primero en salir por la puerta al jardín, seguido por Carlisle que no opuso resistencia al igual que Jasper

-Esme por favor, solo un abrazo y estaré feliz, ¿sí?-rogo Rosalie, Esme negó

-no lo creo, luego querida-rose traspaso el umbral resignada

-mami, solo será un momento –Alice se alejó de la puerta y fue directo a Bella la abrazo a lo que la castaña respondió gustosa

-no seas tan dura con él, fue un tonto al no decirte pero…lo hizo para protegerte-le susurro, se alejó y salió por la puerta

-mi querida Bella, es un gusto verte bien de nuevo-susurro Esme, Bella le sonrió amablemente, Esme salió por la puerta y la cerro de forma rápida

Bella se dirigió a un sillón y se acomodó, edward hizo lo mismo, intranquilo por la reacción de la castaña

La chimenea resplandecía hermosa, era un lugar cómodo y reconfortante, único y lleno de amor

-¿por qué me ocultaste eso?-pregunto bella seriamente mirándolo

-lo hice porque no estaba seguro, temía por que nos atraparan y te torturaran para sacarte la verdad-bella negó

-te equivocas, me hubieran matado de una u otra forma sin importar lo que supiera-el asintió

-tienes razón-ella suspiro ante su respuesta

-cuéntame todo desde el principio- el asintió, pensando en la forma en la que debía comenzar, se incorporó y camino de un lado al otro de repente las palabras brotaron de su boca

-recuerdas cuando te conté sobre mi antepasado y aquella humana-ella asintió, era un historia preciosa

-ok, el hijo del consejero formo la secta y casi mata a toda la descendencia de los reyes en venganza, pero mi abuelo y mi abuela lograron escapar tiempo después nacieron mi padre y mi tía -asentí

-sí, lo se Alice me lo conto-el me miro serio

-Dudo que te haya contado todo-ella lo miro esperando a que continuara, él se recargo al lado de la chimenea

-el reino que gobernaban los dos reyes se derrumbó gracias a la secta Black, hubo muchas guerras buscando el poder pero…mis abuelos salieron a la luz y tomaron el control, ellos llevaban la sangre del dragón y la sirvienta, era su derecho reinar, por protección escondieron el reino del mundo humano con ayuda de especies sobrenaturales, los humanos son peligrosos y destructivos ante lo que no conocen, lo hicieron por ello, en la secta black solo hay humanos, pero peligrosos así que era la mejor forma, la secta quiere encontrar nuestro mundo y asesinar a todas la criaturas que puedan destruirlos y derrocarlos, tomar el control de aquel mundo y esclavizar a todos, con fines en verdad desquiciados , se supone que lo hacen en venganza por el consejero de dragón pero yo no lo creo así, ellos quieren destruirnos y controlar el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo de los humanos -ella lo miro impresionada

-¿es en serio?-susurro

-sí, pero luego comenzaron a pasar los años y…mis abuelos no envejecían, sus cuerpos se congelaron en el momento en que subieron al poder y escondieron nuestro mundo-bella estaba en shock…era imposible

-mi padre y su hermana crecieron y hasta cierta edad se congelaron de forma desconocida, no envejecieron, Carlisle encontró a mi madre y tía Elisabeth a su compañero, ellos también se congelaron

-entonces, ¿hace cuánto ocurrió eso?-pregunto bella, Edward se acercó a ella y se arrodillo acercando su cara a la de ella acariciándola con cuidado

-tu eres diferente siempre mantienes tu mente abierta así que tranquilízate-ella lo miro dudando, de que hablaba ahora

-creo que eso ya no me está gustando, ¿porque lo dices? -opino algo asustada

-no te preocupes, sé que lo comprenderás-ella asintió asustada y de alguna forma lista para la respuesta

-hace más de cuatro siglos-lo único que bella pensó en aquel momento fue un rotundo… ¿qué?

-¿en…ton…ces…cuantos…años…tienes?-pregunto temerosa a la respuesta

-bueno, en realidad no muchos, mi madre no logro quedar embarazada sino hasta hace poco, fueron muchos años los que pasaron demasiados diría yo para que quedara embarazada al igual que tía Elisabeth ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-dijo de forma picara, ella solo suspiro más tranquila

-no eres una momia-dijo asintiendo, aunque en el interior estaba fascinada y también asustada

-exactamente, tengo 20 años como te lo había dicho al conocernos-en ese instante nació otra inquietud para bella

-tú me habías dicho que naciste en Volterra ¿es cierto?-el negó

-no, mentí, nací en nuestro mundo, lo siento-ella asintió, ¿le había mentido en algo más?

-¿dónde está tu mundo?- pregunto dejando el anterior tema en el olvido-el negó

-nuestro mundo-corrigió-tu perteneces a mi lado y por consiguiente ese también es tu mundo-ella sonrió

-¿te digo algo? estás loco-el bajo la cabeza triste y se separó un poco de ella, iba a alejarse pero bella tomo su mano antes de que se incorporara, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella y acerco su cara a la de el

-pero te digo un secreto…las mejores personas lo están-le encantaba aquel refrán

Feliz y dichoso el, la abrazo y la levanto del sillón dándole vueltas por los aires

Bella tenía miedo por toda la información que acababa de recibir estaba aterrada pero…de alguna loca manera no le importaba

El, la beso de forma suave y dulce, se unieron de forma completa, ella tomo el cabello de él acercándolo más a ella, mientras que él acercaba el cuerpo de la joven al suyo sintiendo su calor y su esencia

El gimió cuando ella metió la lengua en su boca, era increíble, luego de un momento les falto el aire y pararon, pero sus caras estaban aún cerca y podían sentir el aliento del otro

-cuanto extrañaba esto-susurro la joven de forma tranquila

-ya no volverá a pasar, juro que te protegeré, no se repetirá-ella sonrió ante las palabras tal leales de su compañero

-te creo-le sonrió

-¿Dónde está nuestro mundo?- pregunto ahora enfatizando la palabra nuestro

-hay muchos portales alrededor del planeta, solo pueden cruzar los seres sobrenaturales, por seguridad, iremos pronto, te encantara…es muy diferente a lo que conoces, es como la tierra literalmente hablando, aunque muy diferente-ella asintió

-me lo imagino-susurro, pero recordó algo que la tenía inquieta

-Quiero saber por qué emmet dijo que soy la heredera y que reinaremos-la sonrisa de edward se borró de inmediato, su semblante se volvió triste

-mi padre dice que quiere descansar con mi madre y como yo soy el primogénito varón, es mi obligación tomar el poder, ser el rey…pero antes no podía ya que no había encontrado a mi otra parte, ahora…es posible-bella parpadeo

-pero…-el negó

-es posible mi amor, eres mi humana y ahora estas aquí conmigo, serás la reina y concebiremos un heredero-ella no sabía si reír de gracia o de horror, concebir un heredero, ¿Qué?, lo decía con mucha seguridad y exageración

-eh, okay…yo-no pudo decir nada coherente estaba muy mal

-¿entonces cuando sucederá?-pregunto de repente, el sonrió ante la respuesta de su amada

-dentro de un mes creo-ella asintió UN MES ¡guau! ¡Qué bien! (nótese el sarcasmo), el acerco su boca al oído de bella y susurro;

-por ahora quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo en mi cama-se congelo, él nunca le había hablado así, pero su voz la derritió completamente; era una mezcla sexy, viril y fuerte

-me encantaría- contesto ella en un susurro apenas audible

Lo que no esperaban era que Esme y Carlisle entraran por la puerta con una mirada histérica, edward y bella se separaron, pero edward la tomo de la cintura, miraban a Esme confundidos

-lo siento, pero eso no será posible-dijo Esme, edward frunció el ceño

-no, lo siento madre-ella negó ante las palabras de su hijo

-bella acepto reinar contigo y como no han estado juntos ya no tienen derecho a hacerlo-bella los miro confundida, habían escuchado toda la conversación, Carlisle observo el semblante de la chica y explico de mejor forma

-bella, aceptaste reinar al lado de edward, eso significa que no pueden tener ningún tipo de relación…intima hasta después de la ceremonia nupcial-aclaro tranquilamente

-¿qué?, No – dijo la castaña algo furiosa

-lo siento querida son las tradiciones-respondió Esme dulce como siempre

-pero, ¿cómo sabrán si nosotros lo hacemos eh?-pregunto bella retando a sus suegros

-bueno…si ese es el caso un medico te revisara antes de la boda-sugirió Esme

-no, nadie la tocara de esa manera-dijo un furioso edward, el mero comentario lo sacaba de quicio

-okay, entonces bella tendrá que utilizar un cinturón de castidad-bella negó, era absurdo, apenas había digerido lo _de un mundo sobrenatural que reinar_ y ahora salían con esa estupidez

-no pienso usar nada de eso, no estamos en la edad media y es el siglo XXI, es mi cuerpo y mi decisión, lamento ser tan grosera pero yo decidiré si quiero o no tener sexo-como se les ocurría decir y siquiera pensar tal cosa, ella no era un títere con el que pudieran jugar a su antojo

-¿entonces?-dijo Carlisle resignado, edward suspiro controlándose

-está bien, no intimaremos hasta después de la boda- Bella miro a Edward sin poder creerlo formando una pequeña ´o´ con su boca, era un traidor

Lo que le faltaba, acababa de despertar de un encuentro cercano con la muerte, saber que había un reino sobrenatural quien sabe en dónde, que su amado podría ser inmortal y aparte seria reina, tenían que concebir a un heredero y ahora salían con lo de _¨nada de sexo hasta después de la boda¨_

Definitivamente era su día

Suspiro resignada

Tal vez convencería a edward de lo contrario cuando estuvieran solos así que por que ¿no?

-está bien, esperaremos hasta después de la boda-lo único que bella pudo ver después de decir aquellas palabras fue como Esme aplaudía y se lanzaba hacia ellos a abrazarlos al igual que Carlisle

_-Mierda, que bien, salto de la emoción_-pensó bella con todo el sarcasmo posible

Lo importante era que ahora estaban seguros y sanos, nada más importaba

Solo Edward y bella, ellos dos juntos sin importar lo que pasara

Aunque, el miedo frente a todo lo que habían dicho no desaparecía, apenas habían sobrevivido al primer ataque de los Black y ahora…existía un mundo sobrenatural que reinaría pronto con edward

Bueno, todo sucede por algo ¿no?

**Primero que nada les pido que no me maten, abandone fanfiction por unos días…**

**Pero ¡Lo logre!, estoy feliz de regresar**

**Y bueno respecto al lemmon lo tenía planeado para este cap. Pero comencé a escribir y las cosas no surgieron como espere así que…lo siento, el lemmon será hasta que se casen **

**Y… ¿Qué opinan? les gusto, se esperaban lo que le conto Edward a Bella, les doy una pista es solo el comienzo de algo muy grande y complejo**

**Bueno, ¿me podrían aconsejar fics que les gusten de crepúsculo? Quiero leer algo lo que sea**

**Gracias por la infinita paciencia y bueno no las entretengo más mil gracias y muchos besos**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**No sean malas**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Las quiere**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen**


	12. Capitulo 12: La cabaña cullen

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

**Capítulo 12: La cabaña Cullen.**

Suspire adormecida disfrutando la comodidad de la cama y el calor de mi dragón, estaba exhausta en exceso, física y mentalmente, aun se me dificultaba lo que se me había revelado hace unas horas, increíble, seria reina YO, Bella Swan, la chica a la que en la secundaria todos consideraban rara, aunque después de todo era en parte cierto, seria reina pero de un mundo sobrenatural, lo que obviamente no me hacía alguien completamente normal

Guau me asustaba y a la vez me emocionaba.

Me gire en los brazos de edward acurrucándome más en ellos, disfrutando de la asombrosa sensación que sentía de esta manera, aún tenía miedo por lo que había pasado antes, ni siquiera comprendía que había hecho edward para devolverme el aliento, lo que le preguntaría después.

El sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, el ambiente era cómodo y placentero

Me encantaba

-bella, ¿ya estas despierta?-susurro entreabriendo uno de sus ojos, sonreí acercando mi cara a la suya

-sí, no pude dormir más, hay muchas cosas en las que pensar-sus labios ahora estaban rectos

-lo sé, no te preocupes nos tenemos el uno al otro-asentí

-oye, ¿cómo supiste que estaba despierta?-le pregunte

Frunció los labios quitándole importancia

-puedo escuchar perfectamente tu respiración incluso dormido, esta es acompasada cuando duermes y al despertar se vuelve más agitada-asentí

Nos miramos por un momento de forma tranquila, sus ojos resplandecían y ya no lucia tan demacrado como antes, lo que me hacía sentir mejor

-¡BELLLAAA!-brinque en los brazos de edward por esa vocecilla del demonio que reconocería en cualquier lugar

-Dios, no-susurre aterrada, alice entro por la puerta saltando con sus pantuflas de winnie pooh traía un conjunto de blusa y pantalón con estampados de flores y una bata de baño con el mismo diseño, detrás de ella venia jasper sonriendo cansado

-allie, ¿obligaste a que Jasper despertara a esta hora?-le pregunto Edward

-por supuesto, hace frio y no iba a dejarlo solo en cama congelándose-negué, era cierto que edward me calentaba por las noches ya que su cuerpo era en verdad cálido pero eso era ridículo

Mire a edward

-alice, no inventes-susurre mirándola y solté una pequeña carcajada al ver lo que traía puesto, ella puso mala cara

-¿de qué te burlas?-pregunto preocupada

-alice, ¿le robaste tu ropa a una niña pequeña?-me burle, ella frunció el ceño

-no es mi culpa, no tuve tiempo de comprar pijamas bonitas porque tú estabas convaleciente en el auto-negué sonriendo

-que escusa más pobre-Jasper se acomodó en el borde de la cama junto con Alice, ella lucia muy enérgica, todo lo contrario de su compañero que parecía zombie

-¿Cómo se sienten?-pregunto alice, edward y yo asentimos tranquilos

-bien, mucho mejor a comparación de ayer-respondió edward

-al parecer papa tomo una decisión y solo estaremos aquí una semana, lo he visto, nos lo dirá más tarde-edward palideció, los mire sin comprender

-¿qué?-dije

-bueno, tomo la decisión de que es hora de volver al reino y…preparar todo-jajaja que bien

-okay…para…para…-no pude continuar

-para que ustedes se casen-afirmo Jasper bostezando

-tengo frio-afirmo el rubio molesto

-enana deberías regresar a tu habitación con Jasper, el pobre está congelándose-alice lo miro preocupada

-okay-afirmo, se levantó de la cama junto con jasper

-hablaremos luego ¿sí?-dijo alice atravesando la puerta con Jasper quien nos sonrió antes de cerrarla

Me acomode en el pecho de edward, ahora tenía que contarle respecto a mi visión

Ya lo había pensado en la noche, le contaría de la visión que había tenido sobre nosotros en la cabaña y luego lo convencería de que no habría nada que cambiar y que en términos más simples lo haríamos aquí, no después de casarnos

Por mi parte era una buena idea

-¿Edward?-susurre

-¿sí?-era la hora

-yo, cuando habíamos huido de jacob y todos esos lunáticos, cuando…logre quedarme dormida tuve una…visión-el me miro serio esperando a que continuara, sentí como me ponía roja por lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿de qué trataba?-pregunto tranquilo

-yo, bueno-sus ojos viajaron de mis mejillas a mis ojos, sus orbes verdes resplandecían de curiosidad

_Bella, solo dilo-_pensé-

-no podemos esperar hasta después de la boda porque en mi visión lo habíamos hecho aquí en la cabaña-lo solté sin más, él se rio, lo mire sin comprender

-así que era eso, pensé en algo peor pero…-se detuvo midiendo sus palabras

Respiro hondo

-yo tampoco quiero esperar-se acercó más a mí y me tomo de la cadera posicionándome encima de él, nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaban, mis piernas estaban a cada lado de su cadera y sus manos estaban firmes cerca de mi trasero

-mi padre y mi madre nacieron en otra época, están criados a la antigua y ellos aceptaban que nosotros hiciéramos el amor antes, pero ahora que tú sabes la verdad y que nosotros no hemos intimado, se niegan, ya que quieren seguir las tradiciones que hay en nuestro mundo-suspire

-no es justo, no tienen por que saberlo, solo estaremos tú y yo, podemos fingir que no pasó nada frente a ellos-el sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, lo bese de forma dulce

-cuanto quisiera aquello pero, ahora que estas bien, me doy cuenta de que es peligroso-lo mire sin comprender, ´peligroso´

-¿Por qué peligroso?-el me miro y volvió a besarme de forma arrebatadora, causando que una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí

Con cuidado enrede mis manos en su cabello, su aroma me embriagaba y su sabor exquisito y único acababa conmigo

Gemí

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo

Mis labios se volvieron más demandantes al igual que los suyos, cada vez el beso era más intenso causando que mi cuerpo reaccionara con cada toque

Desafortunadamente Comenzó a faltarme el aire y nos separamos lentamente

-es peligroso por esto-señalo con la mirada nuestra posición, sus manos estaban debajo de mi pequeña pijama y mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cadera

-temo que pierda el control y te lastime-negué

-no lo creo, nunca me lastimarías-el me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me derretía sin piedad

-eres terca-afirmó plantando un pequeño beso en mis labios, sonreí aun con nuestras bocas unidas

-¿entonces?-pregunte

-esperaremos-comento como si fuera cualquier cosa

-no-afirme de forma traviesa

-si-afirmo muy pagado de sí mismo

En ese instante mientras observaba sus labios hinchados a causa del beso surgió una maravillosa idea en mí

-no si te convenzo de lo contrario-el me observo confundido

-¿convencerme?-sonreí con malicia al ver la confusión en su cara

-sí, en otras palabras hare lo que sea necesario para no llegar virgen al altar, incluso arrastrarte hasta una cama y atarte desnudo en ella-mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, el gimió, las palabras me salieron en una mezcla sombría y sensual que incluso me impresiono, la imagen mental de edward amarrado en una cama fue…impresionante

Lo mire, el me observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creérselo

-yo…atado en…una…cama-susurro sonriendo y mirándome

-no suena tan mal pero, no-me reí, la idea le había gustado, interesante

-¿no?, ¿estás seguro?-susurre retándolo, el dejo de respirar por un momento tensando la mandíbula

-sí, hare lo que sea para evitarlo-sonreí maliciosa

-veremos-lo bese de forma rápida y me levante de un salto y observe la habitación

Era espaciosa y elegante

Había una chimenea, la alfombra era verde oscura al igual que las cortinas de las ventanas, un televisor de plasma en la pared, un escritorio con una computadora, un estante con cientos de cosas, tres puertas, una llevaba a un baño privado, la otra a las escaleras y la última…al ropero

O eso creía yo

Coloque mi mano sobre mi mentón y la otra en mi cintura analizando con cuidado, me voltee y observe a edward quien estaba recostado mirándome de una forma que me inquietaba, parecía un Dios griego observando su ambrosia

´_conserva la calma Bella, tú tienes el control aquí _´ me dije a mi misma

-¿podrías guiarme al baño?-susurre como si le estuviera proponiendo algo insensato, me gustaba

El cerró los ojos y acomodo la cabeza en las almohadas mirando al techo

-¨_Dios, has algo, esta mujer es mi perdición_¨-susurro con fingida desesperación, me reí

-no inventes, solo quiero darme una ducha-el me miro y rodeo los ojos, sabía que no era cierto

-está bien-se levantó y me tomo de la mano guiándome a una puerta, la abrió y no lo podía creer

Era el baño más precioso que jamás había visto

-tomate tu tiempo, preparare algo de comer, al fin de cuentas veremos quién gana esta guerra-susurro cerca de mi oído para luego alejarse rápidamente y dejándome ahí sola

Suspire

-aquí vamos-entre en el baño y cerré la puerta, este era muy grande y en la mitad había una tina blanca y grande, al frente había un balcón que daba con los arboles al lado derecho había una ducha con cortinas corredizas y un tocador exageradamente grande. En el lado izquierdo había un estante de madera lleno de lociones corporales y otras cosas de aseo, un retrete y un lavamanos, todo era de color blanco

Fui al tocador y observe mi reflejo en el espejo

No podía quejarme

Estaba pálida y tenía algunas ojeras, observe mi marca, no lucia diferente, mi cabello estaba algo revuelto pero no lucia tan mal, me dirigí a la tina y abrí el grifo, el agua caliente comenzó a llenarla rápidamente, me sentía extraña. Me dirigí al estante y tome algunas lociones para el baño, una toalla, jabón, esponja y shampoo.

Luego de arreglar el agua con las lociones me despoje de mi pequeño camisón dejándolo en el suelo, me sumergí en la tina suspirando

Ahora ¿Qué pasaría?

Era bastante obvio que no seguiría estudiando, lo que no me molestaba del todo pero…

¡Mierda!

¿Qué les diría a mis padres?

_-eh, hola papa, te presento a edward, es un dragón y yo soy su humana, nos amamos y dejare de estudiar por ello. Seré reina, así que no necesito de ninguna carrera, soy rica y ah, por cierto, viviré en un mundo sobrenatural. ¿Qué crees?-_no podía decirle a Charlie algo así y mucho menos a mi madre, se pondría histérica, no había pensado en el tema antes, aunque no era como si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas así que…

Lo único que se me ocurría era mentirles, seguiría con lo de la universidad, que había conseguido un trabajo bueno para pagar mis estudios yo sola así no me enviarían dinero

Era una idea terrible si era sincera, pero no se me ocurría nada más

Tome el shampoo

Bueno, por ahora, pensaría en lo futuro, nada más

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y termine mi baño, el cual me relajo mucho, luego enrolle una toalla en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo, me dirigí al estante y tome pasta dental, un cepillo de dientes y enjuague bucal.

Luego de limpiar mi boca observe por última vez mi reflejo en el espejo y me aleje, tome la ropa que había tenido puesta y la puse en un canasto que estaba en una esquina, suponía que era el canasto de la ropa sucia.

Salí del baño

La cama estaba correctamente tendida, encima de esta había ropa, me acerque a esta, eran unos jeans negros, un suéter blanco, lencería blanca con encaje negro y valerianas negras con un moño blanco.

Me vestí

La ropa era de marca y me quedaba perfectamente

A un lado había una pequeña caja de madera con tocados, la abrí y en ella había un peine, maquillaje, cremas, horquillas para el cabello y…un pequeño cofrecito que conocía perfectamente

Lo tome con las manos temblorosas

Ahí estaba, mi cofre, no lo podía creer, como estaba aquí si lo había dejado al igual que todos mis pertenencias en casa

Con nostalgia pase mis dedos por las pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, lo abrí aun temblando

Mi precioso collar, estaba allí acomodado en la pequeña almohada del cofrecito, pase mis manos por la joya. Saque el collar y deje el cofre en mis piernas, con mis manos abrí el corazón

_¨mi pequeña Fresia, delicada, dulce y hermosa, te regalo ahora el corazón del demonio que en tus manos se convierte en ángel, amor, que te pertenece solo a ti por siempre¨_

_Esas palabras, _simples pero, con un gran significado

-fue Alice-solté un pequeño grito ahogado al saber que no estaba sola, mire a edward

-¿cómo?-él se acerco

-cuando estábamos entre la espada y la pared huyendo de los cazadores, Alice y los chicos fueron a casa y sacaron todas las cosas importantes, entre ellas el cofre, luego cuando te quedaste dormida y yo perdí el conocimiento ellos llegaron a la cabaña y ella te quito el traje, lo cambio por el camisón de seda y te quito la gargantilla, la guardo en el cofre-bueno había respondido la pregunta, peor surgieron con aquella respuesta mas interrogantes

-¿perdiste el conocimiento?-el asintió, se acomodó a mi lado

-no fui tan fuerte y el sueño me gano, luego soñé algo…contigo-lo mire

-¿de qué trataba?-le pregunte

-era el prado, pero lucia diferente-solté un pequeño grito

-yo estaba recostada en el césped, las flores brillaban y era de noche…nosotros…hablamos-lo recordaba, había llegado a ese lugar al quedarme dormida, pero ¿era realmente un sueño?

-según parece, fue real, no había pensado en esa posibilidad-dijo edward mirándome, tomo el relicario y con delicadeza lo acomodo en mi cuello abrochándolo

-le preguntare a Carlisle, pero antes, me daré un baño-asentí, él se alejó dirigiéndose al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

Comencé a peinar mis cabellos con el peine, luego puse la debida atención a mi cara y al final utilice las horquillas para recoger algunos mechones, observe de nuevo mi cofrecito, lo apretuje contra mi abdomen, era mi tesoro, tal vez sonaba ridículo pero lo protegería de cualquier cosa, tenía un significado muy especial para mí.

Bostece recostándome en la cama aun con el cofrecito en mis brazos

Cerré mis ojos

_Era un cementerio, nada parecido a los convencionales, todo era muy colorido y lleno de naturaleza, arboles flores y césped, había flores muy extrañas, las únicas que reconocía eran las fresias que estaban a la mitad del campo acomodadas de forma ordenada, pero aun así sabia por alguna extraña razón que era un cementerio, caminaba buscando algo en especial, algo importante_

_Sigue a tu corazón_

_Era mi voz, pero no era yo, era como un susurro lejano y cercano, pero delicado_

_Sigue a tu corazón_

_Era esa voz de nuevo_

-bella-abrí los ojos y mire a edward quien me observaba preocupado

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto, podía ver la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos, ya estaba vestido y su cabellos lucia igual de desordenado pero húmedo

-sí, solo fue un sueño-tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantar, en la otra sostenía el cofrecito

-sigue a tu corazón-levanto una ceja divertido, me puse roja como un tomate

-¿qué?-le pregunte, el sonrió de lado

-sí, susurrabas una y otra vez lo mismo; sigue a tu corazón-negué

-sabes que estoy cabreada-bromee, él se rio

-claro-nos dirigimos afuera, bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano

En la mesa ya nos esperaban todos sonriendo, al vernos se levantaron a abrazarme

-¡BELLA!-gritaron alice y rose

Me abrazaron

-hola chicas-sonreí al darme cuenta de que edward no me había soltado

-buenos días su majestad-dijo con voz solemne emmet haciendo una reverencia exagerada, me reí

-hola grandote-susurre, el me abrazo

-era hora bella durmiente-me reí, luego se alejó y siguió Esme y Carlisle

-hija que bueno que estas bien-me abrazaron

-lamentamos lo de anoche, fuimos algo insensatos- negué, aunque era cierto

-no, comprendo sus razones y lo respeto-mire a edward quien trago en seco, ya me imaginaba por que

-bella, ¿Cómo sientes la herida?-fue el turno de jasper quien me sonreía cálidamente, me abrazo

-tú lo sabes jazz-rio al igual que los otros

-naturalmente-me revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña

-bueno, que hacemos aquí, estoy hambriento, vamos a desayunar-todos asentimos, nos dirigimos a la mesa, Carlisle se acomodó en la cabeza, Esme al otro extremo, emmet y rose junto frente a nosotros, jasper al lado de rose, Edward a mi lado derecho y alice a mi lado izquierdo.

La mesa ya estaba repleta de alimentos

Tortillas, panecillos, huevos revueltos, café, fruta, tocino y zumo de naranja

Todos comenzamos a servirnos

-Emmet pásame los huevos-le pidió edward, emmet se los paso y él se sirvió una gran cantidad, luego me sirvió huevos en mi plato, sonreí

-gracias amor-el beso mi mejilla

Mientras nos servíamos el desayuno comenzamos a charlar

-Dios santo, me urge ir de compras, hay tantas cosas que comprar y tan poco tiempo-dijo alice preocupada

-no sé cómo soportas a la enana Jasper, debe ser frustrante cargar tantas bolsas con zapatos y vestidos ¿no?-Jasper negó

-te equivocas-dijo el oji azul desafiante

-entonces ¿te encanta ir de compras con ella mientras grita como lunática al ver un vestido que le guste?-jasper levanto los hombros

-en tanto este con ella no importa-lucia enamorado, la comida estaba deliciosa, sentía que no había comido en años y edward no quitaba la vista de su plato, comía con rapidez y dedicación, lucia también hambriento

Surgió una pregunta que había querido hacer hace mucho

-alice, jacob llamo a casa luego de la fiesta y dijo que tú le habías dado mi numero ya que quería visitarme ¿porque lo hiciste?-ella dejo de comer un panecillo, yo tome un poquito de zumo

-lo siento, el…bueno yo estaba caminando por los alrededores de su casa husmeando el lugar y de repente apareció dijo eres maría ¿no?, yo le dije que si, dijo que le agradabas y que quería visitarte, pregunto la dirección de tu casa, no podía dársela y por el aspecto que tenía no aceptaría una negativa, así que como teníamos que actuar le di tu número, luego vi…lo que paso-asentí, lo comprendía, mire a edward quien continuaba comiendo, pero lucia algo tenso

Tome un panecillo y lo lleve a mi boca

-eh…tengo otra pregunta, el mundo del que me hablaron bueno ¿tiene nombre?-pregunte mirando a todos

-Sí, se llama søsterland-me respondió Esme dulcemente, fruncí el ceño ¿Qué significaba?

¿Søsterland?, me sonaba a bebida energética

-significa tierra hermana-mire a edward quien había adivinado mis pensamientos, este me sonreía divertido, asentí

-¿tierra hermana?-fue el turno de Rosalie

-sí, fue cuando mis padres separaron nuestro mundo de este, Søsterland bueno, no es muy diferente a la tierra-rose miro a Carlisle atentamente al igual que yo

El resto del desayuno estuvo lleno de risas y chistes, varias veces emmet se ganó una reprendida de Esme por sus comentarios, lo que eran en verdad graciosos, al terminar me dirigí a la cocina con las chicas y Esme, lavamos los platos y charlamos un poco mientras que los hombres fueron a la sala de estar a ver televisión

¨increíble, que buena señal de cable¨

-bella, vamos a echar un vistazo a lo que rescatamos de Volterra-me invito rose, Esme se quedó con Carlisle viendo televisión así que fuimos solo nosotras, estos estaban en el cuarto de alice, no era muy diferente al de edward a diferencia de los colores y el orden de las cosas

Había tres baúles y 3 maletines de viaje

-esos son los tuyos bella, rose los de allá te pertenecen-me acerque a mi baúl y lo abrí, habían papeles, fotografías, objetos, un álbum, muchas cosas más, pero puse atención a las fotografías y tome una que estaba en un portarretrato

-las tome porque sé que te gustan las fotografías y que estas tienen un significado especial para ti-asentí nostálgica al ver la fotografía

En esta estábamos edward y yo en la sala de estar, el me abrazaba y tenía mi cabeza en su cuello, la habíamos tomado unos días antes de la fiesta, en sus ojos no había mas que ternura, pasión y amor, al igual que los míos

Tome otra fotografía

Era de alice Rose y yo

Yo estaba a un extremo sonriendo con inocencia, rose al otro sonriendo con pasión y alice estaba en la mitad sonriendo con picardía, fue tomada el día siguiente a la foto de edward y yo

Tome otra

En esta estaban los chicos sonriendo, tenían los brazos en el hombro del otro, Edward estaba en el medio jasper a un extremo y emmet al otro, lucían felices y muy unidos, fue tomada el mismo día que la de nosotras

Tome otra fotografía

Esta ya no era tan reciente

Éramos rose y yo

Éramos más pequeñas, la habíamos tomado en el cuarto de rose en la casa de sus padres

Yo tenía 13 años y rose 16, sonreí, mi cara lucia muy inocente, tenía cara de bebe, aunque no había cambiado mucho, rose estaba a mi lado sonriendo de forma angelical pero con picardía

-recuerdo cuando la tomamos-mire a rose quien me sonrió, observándola arrodillada frente a su baúl, le devolví la sonrisa

-gracias chicas, por sacar esto de casa, tienen un significado muy valioso para mí-mire a alice- y gracias allie por rescatar mi cofrecito y cuidar mi relicario-ellas asintieron sonriendo

-bueno, deje solo una foto, estaba repetida, era de edward y tú, solo para fastidiar a jacob incluso deje una nota, jajaja el muy baboso va a cambiar de color con lo que le escribí-ah, la verdad no me impresionaba mucho viniendo de alice, le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas

-y… ¿Qué decía?-pregunte curiosa, Rosalie la miro también con curiosidad

-bueno…decía…-a medida que pronunciaba la oración me comenzaba a reír con rose, no lo podía creer

**NARRADOR POV- CASA DE EDWARD Y BELLA EN VOLTERRA:**

-¡destruyan todo, muevan incluso la tierra si es necesario, quiero saber en dónde están esos fenómenos ahora!-gritaba sin parar jacob parado en la sala de estar de la casa de edward y bella, apenas escaparon edward y bella la secta se había dirigido a las casas de todos los cullen en Volterra

El esperaba desesperadamente encontrar alguna respuesta

Todo el lugar estaba destruido, los muebles, todo, los cazadores buscaban cualquier pista que los ayudara con el paradero de los cullen

Tanya estaba en el cuarto de edward y su humana rompiendo todo con total odio, con una espada destruía el colchón sintiendo una ira psicótica al saber que edward había estado ahí en ese mismo lugar con aquella mujer probablemente teniendo sexo una y otra vez, ella estaba segada por la locura al saber que ese hombre era un dragón y que tenía compañera, quería asesinarlo pero antes torturar y matar a aquella perra que se lo había robado, eso haría, los capturaría y los haría sufrir hasta que rogaran por una muerte

Observo en un momento la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama y paro abruptamente, con el cuchillo en mano se acercó a esta, tomo aquel objeto envuelto en papel regalo y miro que decía en una pequeña tarjeta

_Para jacob _

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras observando como todos los cazadores se quedaban mirándola curiosos ante lo que tenía en sus manos, camino hasta la estancia y observo a jacob, le extendió el paquete

-maestro, es para ti-jacob lo observo y sin dudar lo tomo en sus manos, los cazadores se acercaron alrededor de black con curiosidad, alrededor de 30 personas que habían dejado de destruir la casa para ver lo que había en ese paquete

Jacob exasperado lo abrió y sintió como la sangre le hervía aún más, tomo el papel y comenzó a leer

-¿Qué es mi señor?-pregunto uno de los presentes que no lograban ver el objeto

Jacob descontrolado vocifero un grito maniaco y sádico, lanzo el paquete al suelo en un sonido sordo

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!, ¡ESPERO QUE SE MUERAN DESGRACIADOS¡PERRA! ¡MALDITA PERRA!... ¡ME VENGARE GILIPOLLAS MALNACIDOS!-su respiración era irregular y todos los presentes lo observaban callados

Él se irguió y salió de la estancia perdiendo la cordura

Tanya levanto el paquete, era una fotografía de edward y bella besándose cálidamente con total amor, hizo un gesto de locura característica de los enfermos mentales, en el paquete había un papel

_Para el bastardo más estúpido en la faz de la tierra_

_Maldito hijo de perra, si estás leyendo esto es porque hemos sobrevivido, jajá estamos vivos seguros y probablemente burlándonos de ustedes chuchos estúpidos_

_Como veras en la fotografía así es_

_Jajajajajaa_

_Nos burlamos de ustedes y bella está feliz y VIVA junto con Edward amándose con locura, oh si, se llama bella no Elisabeth estúpido idiota retrasado, por tu parte jacob Black, no creas que ganaras esta lucha, te mandaremos al puto agujero del demonio de donde saliste, por mi parte espero que te atragantes con mis palabras, envíale a Tanya e Irina las dos mujerzuelas, mis saludos, al igual que a toda la puta secta asquerosa de mierda_

_Para todos los cazadores_

_No nos rendiremos y lucharemos hasta el final, somos dignos descendientes del rey dragón y la reina, así que espero que una plasta de mierda les caiga en la cara_

_Besos y mis más sinceros deseos de muerte_

_Att_

_Alice Cullen princesa de sangre y familia, realeza de Søsterland _

_Herederos del dragón y la doncella_

_Para siempre_

Al terminar de leer aquellas palabras sintió como todo sentimiento la abandonaba dejando solo un agujero lleno de odio

Los mataría, se encargaría de ello sin importar nada, ni quien se le interpusiera en el camino

Les sacaría las entrañas y se las comería

-quemen todo-susurro con una voz propia de los psicópatas

-¿qué?-le pregunto Irina confundida ante la reacción de su hermana, Tanya la miro por un segundo y dejo caer el objeto en el suelo

-¡QUEMENLO TODO!-grito jalando su cabello y caminado hacia la puerta principal, se vengaría era un hecho, no descansaría hasta romper el cuello de aquella castaña

**Bella Pov:**

-Dios Santo, no puedo creerlo, ¿en serio escribiste esas cosas?-alice asintió

-ya vi como reaccionaron, no muy bien, se lo merecen y además es la verdad, no nos rendiremos nunca-asentí, luego de oír la nota de alice quede sin habla, era una locura

-alice son peligrosos, no debiste hacerlo-alice negó al igual que rose

-valió la pena bels, mira todo lo que nos hicieron, por poco ustedes mueren, para mi valió la pena cada palabra-dijo sonriendo rose

-espero que tengan razón-susurre

Continuamos hurgando entre los baúles hasta que revisamos todo, en su mayoría había papeles de los chicos, al final decidimos que lo mejor era dejar todo en su lugar ya que no estaríamos en la cabaña por mucho tiempo, bajamos a encontrarnos con los chicos

Ahí estaba edward sentado viendo televisión pero sus ojos lucían distantes, ya estaba anocheciendo y Esme estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, alice y rose fueron a la cocina, yo me acerque a edward

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunte mirándolo, él me sonrió triste

-sí, es solo que estoy cansado, me siento débil, en otras palabras humano-lo golpee juguetonamente

-has olvidado que yo lo soy-el negó

-no eres completamente humana, por eso cruzaras el portal-eso me llamo la atención

-así que tu mundo se llama søsterland -el asintió

-si, al parecer el nombre te gusto-opino sonriéndome

-es raro, pero me gusta-susurre, me acerque y bese sus labios tiernamente

-iré a la cocina-me separe de él suspirando

-okay-respondió

Camine hacia la cocina, le ayudaría a Esme con la cena

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz de la luna resplandecía en toda su magnificencia, edward ya estaba recostado entre las sabanas de nuestra cama y yo...bueno, me encontraba en el baño ¨cambiando mi ropa¨

¡Rayos!

No volvería a escuchar los consejos de alice ni rose aunque estuviera ebria

**Flash Back**

_Edward se levantó conmigo en brazos, ya nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación al igual que el resto de la familia cuando alice y rose se pararon frente a nosotros_

_-tenemos que hablar con bella-dijo una muy seria Rosalie, yo las mire extrañada al igual que edward, las dos estaban paradas y cruzadas de brazos, lucían furiosas_

_-¿Qué hice?-pregunte, pude ver un rastro de picardía en los ojos de ambas_

_Aquí había gato encerrado _

_-algo-dijo Alice_

_-no-dijo edward abrazándome más, luego de despertar edward no permitía que me apartara por mucho tiempo de su lado, solo si era necesario_

_De repente alice y rose asintieron y fueron alejándose unos pasos, alice paro y nos volteo a mirar_

_-nos has controlado-afirmo señalándolo con un dedo frunciendo el ceño _

_-sí, más o menos-respondió edward sonriendo _

_-solo será un momento-le dije, el asintió y me beso con dulzura la frente sonreí_

_-te espero en nuestra habitación-asentí mientras él se alejaba, alice y rose me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia afuera_

_-que les sucede, hace frio-dije cruzándome de brazos, estábamos en el jardín de la cabaña _

_-bueno, tuve hace un rato la visión de lo que harás hoy en la noche-mire a alice sin comprender_

_-no llegare virgen al altar-susurro imitando mi voz, abrí mis ojos, ¿Cómo sabia eso?_

_-lo sé por qué lo vi en mi visión-asentí de nuevo, me sentía como un títere _

_-entonces seguirás con el plan, se nos ocurrió que si usas algo que lo vuelva loco bueno, dejaran de ser vírgenes-negué de inmediato ya sabía a donde venía esto_

_-no, no me pondré lencería sexy ni hare un baile de stripper o colocarme lencería comestible ni nada parecido, no llegare tan bajo-ellas se rieron_

_-¿qué?-dijeron las dos carcajeándose_

_-que imaginación bels, pero no-me dijo rose_

_-¿ah?-dije ahora sin comprender_

_-bueno, es gracioso imaginarte de esa forma pero no pervertida, usaras algo más efectivo-fue el turno de Alice, comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su suéter y saco una pequeña bolsita morado_

_-¿Qué es?-pregunte mirando la bolsita curiosa _

_-esto mi querida hermana es un afrodisiaco en søsterland se llama satius-susurro Alice como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado_

_-´satius´ y… ¿para qué sirve?-pregunte haciéndome la tonta, aunque afrodisiaco ya me lo había dicho todo_

_-pues, el satius es una flor, esta es hecha perfume para los novios y las novias dragón que acaban de contraer nupcias y…que van a hacer el amor ya casados-oh, ya comprendía_

_-entonces según veo pretenden que utilice eso para seducir a edward-las dos asintieron_

_-esto lo volverá loco, será tu olor combinado con esto, los dragones aman el olor de su humano, les encanta y con el satius, perderán toda la cordura y pensaran solo bueno, en el caso de edward en hacerte gemir su nombre-no pude evitar voltear mi cabeza hacia un lado como loca, la imagen mental me gustaba_

_-eh, no se-ellas suspiraron_

_-bella, hazlo, lo conseguirás, te lo aseguro-Alice extendió el frasco yo lo tome en mis manos observándolo _

_-eh, ustedes… ¿ya lo han utilizado alguna vez?-rose negó y alice asintió_

_-yo lo utilice en mi noche de bodas- ¿qué? ¿Alice y jasper se habían casado? ¿Cuándo?_

_-¿qué? Alice pero tú no tienes anillo, jasper tampoco… además tu apellido es Cullen, no without-ella subió los hombros restándole importancia_

_-guardamos los anillos ya que en Volterra no podían enterarse y bueno me llamo alice Marie cullen de without, en nuestro mundo se usa el de-okay, ya comprendía_

_-y ¿cómo fue?-pregunto rose, allie se puso roja_

_-bueno que les digo, al otro día no podía pararme del dolor, tenía entumecido ya saben dónde ¡FUE INCREIBLE!, y por entumecido me refiero literal y no metafóricamente –Soltó una carcajada avergonzada-en serio, no podía pararme de la cama ni moverme, dolía. Se supone que yo soy la que tiene la parte más fuerte y el, la parte más débil pero…esa noche fue todo lo contrario-me estremecí, la imagen de ellos dos…así era asquerosamente desagradable _

_-Okay, mucha información-opino rose con cara de asco al igual que yo_

_-eh, lo tomare en cuenta, gracias chicas-me acerque y las abrace_

_-suerte-susurro rose_

_-acabalo-susurro alice, asentí_

_Me aleje de ellas directo a la habitación de edward no muy segura de lo que haría _

**Fin flash back **

Y eme aquí en el baño con un pequeño frasquito morado en mis manos sentada en el piso indecisa

Por una parte deseaba hacerlo

Pero por otra, no quería, edward era el hombre más encantador en la tierra y para mi seria como traicionar su confianza y…su amor

Era ridículo pero bueno en palabras que usaría Rosalie

Era como la bella tonta pensaría

Palabras sabias en verdad, ya que era cierto

Lo usaría o no

Esperaría a la boda o no

Tenía la oportunidad y estaba confundida

Piensa…bella…piensa

No, no podía traicionar su confianza ni escupir en su cara haciendo eso, lo haríamos cuando ambos quisiéramos y no hubiera nada impidiéndolo, porque ambos queríamos pero, al parecer no era el momento apropiado.

Tome la bolsita morada y metí el frasco en esta

Esperaría, eso haría

Lo acomode en el estante del baño y decidí salir del baño

Él estaba recostado con su iPod escuchando música tenía los ojos cerrados, me acerque a él y acomode mi cara en su cuello suspirando al inhalar su aroma

-¿Qué escuchas?-susurre

-bueno, es una canción que expresa todo lo que siento por ti…además por el hecho de que rose y emmet están teniendo sexo y…lo escucho todo, es asqueroso-asentí asqueada, gracias al cielo mis oídos eran ordinarios, tomo los audífonos y se los quito, me los acomodo en cada oído

-¿Qué haces?, los escucharas-susurre

-no importa, quiero que escuches esta canción, te la dedico, expresa una parte de lo que siento por ti cada día-asentí, el tomo su iPod y oprimió el botón de reproducir

La canción comenzó, mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, la conocía perfectamente

Era _Más de diego Gonzales_

_Amaba esta canción_

_Todo cambio cuando te vi _

_Jamás imagine que habría un corazón _

_Fuera de mí _

_Sintiendo lo que yo sentía_

Sentía como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, mire a edward quien me observaba intensamente, sus ojos lucían como dos esmeraldas perfectas y puras

_Fue tu voz tus labios tal vez _

_Tú forma de ser de niña y mujer _

_Tan solo sé que hoy te quiero _

_Más... te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida _

_Más… Si no te tengo a ti de que serviría _

_Más...de que podría ya servir la respiración _

_Muerto el corazón_

El miro hacia otro lado avergonzado, sonreí como idiota

_Quiero decir que antes de ti jamás_

_Imagine que un día_

_Iba a sentir algo así_

_Lo que un amor_

_Tan mágico vivía_

_Fue tu voz tus labios tal vez tu forma de ser_

_De niña y mujer_

_Tan solo sé que hoy_

_Te quiero_

Me abrazo… cerré mis ojos, el acomodo su cabeza sobre la mía, mientras yo lloraba como magdalena

_Desde el instante en que te vi _

_Mi vida ya no fue la misma..._

Solté un sollozo, tome los audífonos y me los quite

-lo siento, soy una cursi, pero…eh, siento como si esto fuera un sueño y al despertar, me viera miserable y patética, infeliz-lo mire, el me envolvió en sus brazos

-no, nunca podrás deshacerte de mí, soy peor que una plaga-reí, por lo último, _¨plaga¨ ¿qué?_

-te amo, te amo hoy y siempre, me has devuelto la vida, gracias mi amor-me beso de forma cálida y dulce

-gracias, yo también te amo, siempre sin importar nada-nos abrazamos, lo amaba, Dios como amaba a ese hombre o dragón, era lo de menos y ahora al escuchar esta canción recordaría a mi dragón, mío para siempre

**Ven, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, valió el esfuerzo ¿no?, les aconsejo para las que no escucharon la canción que lo hagan, es hermosa, personalmente hablando por supuesto**

**Tengo pagina en Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil, pasen por ahí por fa y denle me gusta, se los agradecería mucho**

**Mil gracias por leer mi historia**

**Y como siempre espero sus comentarios, no sean malas chicas por fa**

**Les envió besos y abrazos**

**Hasta la próxima **

**Att:**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen **


	13. Capitulo 13: El portal

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 13: El Portal.**

**Bella Pov:**

Mire por última vez aquel lugar, aquella preciosa cabaña que en poco tiempo se había convertido en mi hogar, pero, ahora, la abandonaríamos, era fácil de esperar que los cazadores la encontrarían, así que, ya no era un lugar seguro, según Carlisle había dicho al informarnos de nuestra partida en la mañana, sus palabras eran sabias

_Ya no hay lugar seguro en esta tierra para nosotros _

Y era cierto, nos buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra, el único lugar seguro era…søsterland

Aquel mundo que yo desconocía por completo

Suspire

Eche un último vistazo a la cabaña, ya era de noche y no lograba ver mucho, sabía que no volvería aquí

_´´Bella´´_

Era la voz de edward en mi mente llamándome

Me voltee y lo observe, sus ojos de reptil brillaban como dos esmeraldas, en el gran jardín ya se encontraban transformados Emmet, alice, edward y Carlisle en dragones

Llevaban atados al lomo los baúles y otros objetos valiosos, ya que no los podíamos dejar allí

Observe el tono en las escamas de Carlisle

Tenía cierto parecido con la piel de edward

Su piel de dragón era de un tono negro cenizo, en cambio, el de edward era negro puro

Aunque era algo obvio, son padre e hijo ¿no?

Me acerque a mi dragón con naturalidad, él se inclinó para que lo acariciara, sonreí acercando mi mano a su escamoso hocico, aun no sabía cómo llamarlo, en fin, me observo con esos ojos tan brillantes, acerque mi boca a una parte de su piel y plante un pequeño beso

_´´Cuidado, las escamas son rasposas´´_

Negué

_´´no lo son edward, me encantan tus escamas´´_ le dije en mi mente

_´´oh, sí claro´´_ me respondió, sonreí

Esme apareció por la puerta de la cabaña, tenía una cajita en sus manos, se acero a mí y me abrazo

-es un viaje largo así que tranquilízate y si te sientes débil avísanos- asentí apartándome

Esme se acercó a edward y acaricio su ´´rostro´

Luego al de su hija y primo, se despidió de rose quien estaba montada en el lomo de emmet, y también de jasper, Esme lucia algo temerosa pero feliz, al final se acercó a Carlisle quien la tomo en su gran garra y la enrollo, lucia cómoda

Observe a edward

Tu turno pensé

El asintió y acerco su larga cola a mí, envolviéndome con ella en un movimiento fluido, sentía como mi corazón latía desbocado, me levanto del suelo y me acomodo sobre su lomo, mordí mi labio para no gritar

El espero a que me acomodara

_´lista_´ me pregunto

_´si´_ respondí

Carlisle fue el primero, los demás se apartaron hacia atrás para que el tuviera espacio suficiente para desplegar sus gigantescas alas, podía sentir como los músculos de edward se movían, era increíble

Volví mi atención a Carlisle, quien en un solo movimiento de su cuerpo, incluidas las alas se elevó por los aires perdiéndose en la noche

Observe a rose y a jasper

-alice me dice que es el turno de edward-casi grito Jasper para que lo escucháramos

Fruncí el seño

¿Por qué?

_´´Porque soy prácticamente el segundo al mando y además el futuro rey´´ _asentí, al parecer la idea le encantaba y era un fanfarrón

Él se desplazó en cuatro patas hacia adelante

-nos vemos luego chicos-grite despidiéndome de ellos

-adiós bella-me grito Jasper

-cuídate bels-fue el turno de rose, mientras que emmet y alice hicieron un ruido raro, a lo que yo asentí, Edward desplego sus hermosas y magnificas alas

_´´si no te sientes bien…´_

_´ni lo pienses´_ lo detuve antes de que comenzara a preocuparse por mi salud

El resoplo por su hocico

Apreté con mis manos el arnés que tenía puesto para sostener las cosas, temía por caerme al despegar

Cerré mis ojos y acomode mi cabeza sobre lo que parecía una almohada, respire hondo y mordí mi labio

_´´tranquilízate´´_ me pidió edward

_´Si´_ le respondí en mi mente

Mi labio comenzó a temblar

De repente edward movió sus alas y no sentí más que el aire desordenando mi cabello, un extraño vacío y mi abrigo levantándose a causa de la inmensa ráfaga de aire

Respira bella, respira me dije a mi misma, negándome a abrir los ojos, de repente la ráfaga de viento disminuyo y todo se tranquilizó un poco

Luego de un momento decidí abrir los ojos

Contuve un pequeño grito

Estábamos volando, podía ver el cielo, de ese magnífico color oscuro, la luna, e incluso las estrellas

Suspire

Mi miedo al parecer era infundado, además, no era como si fuera la primera vez que volaba

_´cuanto tardaremos´_ le pregunte a edward

_´´ Poco tiempo´´_ me respondió

Carlisle en la mañana nos había informado que iríamos a Seattle, que allí había un portal para søsterland

Recargue mi cabeza en la almohada, era tan tranquilo, pero hacia mucho frio

_´´tengo frio´´_ le dije a edward

De repente sentí como debajo de mi la temperatura cambiaba, el cuerpo de edward era más cálido

_´´pero qué demonios…´´_ pensé

_´´luego te lo explicare´´_ me contesto

Guau, era curioso, comencé a pensar en todo, en mi familia, en Volterra, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Jacob?

Jim, era un lunático en verdad

Bostecé cansada, edward era tan cálido, mi hermoso dragón

El sueño me venció de repente dando paso a lo surreal

_´sigue a tu corazón´_

_De nuevo esa voz, igual a la mía, pero no era yo ¿Por qué?_

_Era el cementerio de nuevo, precioso, era un lugar bonito, mágico_

_Yo estaba allí, parada en medio de ese lugar_

_Sigue a tu corazón_

_Mire hacia todos lados _

_´sigue a tu corazón´_

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, intente detenerme, pero no pude, era como si algo lo controlara, se desplazaba hacia las fresias, las fresias que estaban ordenadas en medio del lugar_

_´sigue a tu corazón´ _

_Esa voz me estaba volviendo loca_

_Intente hablar pero no podía articular palabra alguna, me acerque a las fresias y pare abruptamente, moví mis manos, ya tenía control en mi cuerpo_

_´sigue a tu corazón´ _

_De repente vino a mí una imagen de edward, pero lucia diferente, lucia…el…lucia… _

´´Bella´´

Abrí los ojos de golpe

Edward me había llamado

_´´bella, ¿estás bien?-_ me pregunto, aun estábamos en el cielo

_´si, solo me quede dormida´_ le respondí

_´no, bella, recuerda que cuando me transformo nuestras mentes están conectadas, vi tu sueño´ _

Sentí como me ponía roja de vergüenza

_´ ¿en serio?´-_le pregunte avergonzada

_´si_´-suspire por su respuesta

Vaya mierda, ¡lo que faltaba! Una cosa era soportar mis sueños tan extraños, pero ahora tenía que soportar a edward preguntando por cada uno de ellos

La conexión de comunicación mental ya no me resultaba tan… buena…era un hecho

_´ ¿en dónde estamos?´_ le pregunte

_´a unos minutos de Seattle_ ´-me respondió

Resople, estaba cansada de estar en la misma posición, ya no sentía mi trasero y eso era muy malo, me incomodaba mucho estar así

Cerré de nuevo mis ojos

Era la tercera vez que soñaba lo mismo, a excepción de la imagen de edward que ahora no recordaba, la primera había sido mientras edward se duchaba, la segunda, luego de que edward me dedicara aquella canción y la tercera hace un momento… genial, me estaba volviendo neurótica, era solo un sueño ¿no?, pero, aun así, había algo en esa voz que me parecía tan familiar, era mi voz y…no era mi voz, era difícil de explicar incluso para mí, además lo de _´sigue a tu_ _corazón´,_ era como estar en esas películas románticas donde la protagonista ´´ sigue a su corazón´´ en toda la estúpida trama

Me sentía como en una especie de odiosa comedia romántica, si volvía a escuchar aquellas palabras de mierda le escupiría a alguien

_´sigue a tu corazón´_ -me dijo edward burlándose, fruncí el ceño

_´no intentes pasarte de listo cullen´-_pude sentir como se regocijaba, lo que no me ayudaba mucho

Mire hacia atrás, no muy lejos de nosotros estaban volando alice y emmet a cada lado, con Jasper y Rose encima de ellos, rose durmiendo, y jasper observando la luna.

Mire hacia adelante

No lograba ver a Carlisle cerca

_´hemos llegado´_ dijo de repente Edward

Mire hacia abajo y pude divisar con mucha dificultad las luces de la ciudad, luego observe a edward, ¿en dónde íbamos a aterrizar? ¿No frente a un centro comercial? Por algo era el lugar más poblado del…estado

Volamos mucho ¿no? Estábamos en Volterra y ahora en Seattle…increíble

_¿Edward… en donde aterrizaremos?-_ le pregunte

_´´En el lago Washington_ ´´ me dijo, abrí mis ojos

´apresúrate, mi trasero me duele´

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estábamos parados en la orilla del lago Washington esperando a que Carlisle comenzara a explicarnos el porqué de esta situación, al menos a rose jasper y a mí, ya que el resto estaban más tranquilos

Carlisle nos miró con sus ojos pacientes

-bien, estamos aquí porque este es el portal más cercano, así que debemos entrar al lago y nadar hasta la mitad de este-los tres observamos a Carlisle como si de su rostro hubiere salido otro ojo

¿Qué? Esto no podía ser cierto

-no, lo lamento mucho, yo no iré por nada del mundo allí-dijo histérica Rosalie pasándose las manos por sus preciosos y rizados mechones rubios

Emmet la abrazo intentando convencerla

-no Emmet, no nadare en un lago y mucho menos a esta hora-todos suspiramos

-yo no sé nadar-susurre

-eso no importa yo te ayudare-me dijo edward con sus voz tan dulce y aterciopelada

-yo…no tengo problema-dijo de forma simple jasper quien estaba de brazos cruzados ganándose una sonrisa de alice

-bien…Rosalie, no hay opción-insistió de nuevo Carlisle, todos observamos a rose esperando a que dejara de ser tan terca, pero, al parecer, se negaba a hacer caso omiso

Tenía que hacer algo y a mi mente vino una idea simple que funcionaria

-ah, Rosalie, y dices que la terca soy yo ¿no?...pareces una bebe lloriqueando, NO, pareces una niña rubia mimada y caprichosa, no seas tan testaruda-le dije exasperada, prácticamente era de madrugada, el clima era una mierda completa y mis tobillos me dolían de frio, no estaba dispuesta a quedarme allí parada por más tiempo

Rose me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿me acabas de llamar rubia mimada y caprichosa?-asentí como si nada, había dado en el blanco ella se alejó de los brazos de emmet

-¿me estas retando?-susurro maquiavélicamente

-SIP, ¿algún problema?-ella frunció los labios, sonreí, lo había logrado

-bien, veremos quién es la mimada y caprichosa-se acercó al agua y en un salto se sumergió en las heladas y no muy limpias aguas del lago

-¡osita!-grito emmet siguiendo a rose

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-me pregunto Carlisle, yo levante mis hombros restándole importancia

-es cosa de la familia Swan, somos orgullosos, si nos retan simplemente demostramos lo contrario-el interpelado asintió comprendiendo la situación

En la orilla del lago salieron a la superficie las cabezas de rose y emmet

-oigan, me estoy congelando, apresúrense-nos dijo rose, yo fruncí el ceño mientras hacia un mohín con los labios

Me abrace más a edward quien sonrió de lado

-no te preocupes mi lolita, yo estaré contigo, nadare por los dos-asentí acercando mis labios a los suyos uniéndonos en un beso corto

-estoy lista-susurre no muy segura, el asintió

Carlisle y Esme fueron los siguientes en entrar al rio, seguidos de alice y jasper

Era nuestro turno

-bien, aquí vamos-dijo edward aun sonriendo

Ehh…yo ya no estaba tan segura

Noto mi vacilación y soltó una carcajada

-oye no seas cobarde súbete a mi espalda-trague en seco

El suspiro, me tomo en brazos, lo que produjo que mi corazón latiera más rápido, de forma rápida me acomodo en su espalda, lo rodee con mis brazos y piernas firmemente con toda la fuerza que me fue posible

-más te vale no quejarte de mí peso-susurre en su oído causando que él se riera

-bah, tu peso es el de una pluma-me dijo tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el rio, intente respirar normalmente

Lo que no logre

Todos nos esperaban

Al final edward de un salto nos sumergió de forma que solo nuestras cabezas estuvieran en la superficie del agua

El frio de esta era horrible, incluso ya no parecía tan mala idea estar fuera del lago

Lo único reconfortante era el calor del cuerpo de edward, era tal que parecía que sufriera de fiebre

-apresurémonos, esto no es bueno para nuestras parejas-dijo Carlisle tomando a Esme para acomodarla en su espalda, seguidos de rose y emmet, alice quiso hacer lo mismo con Jasper pero este se negó

¡MALDITO FRIO!

Era una mierda estar así

Mis dientes comenzaron a castañear mientras todos nadaban hacia un lugar específico del lago

Hubo un momento en el que no pude distinguir en la oscuridad nada, lo que me asusto un poquito

-es hora-susurro Carlisle

De repente comenzó a susurrar una serie de palabras y oraciones extrañas, su marca se ilumino de un color blanco, era como luz, todos lo observamos en silencio, luego sus ojos se iluminaron del mismo color y dejo de hablar, Edward prosiguió junto con emmet y Alice, susurraban cosas extrañas, como en otro dialecto, su marca se ilumino de un color azul luminoso seguidos por sus ojos, al igual que alice y emmet

Esto ya me comenzaba a asustar

De repente en el fondo del lago algo se movió, como si la tierra comenzara a abrirse debajo de nosotros, yo de forma involuntaria comencé a gritar de fobia al sentir como el agua se movía, mis gritos causaron que rose también gritara, Edward me abrazo, de repente una luz enorme salió del fondo del lago, debajo de nosotros, me abrace más a edward quien me acomodo con rapidez en su pecho, oculte mi rostro en su cuello evitando tener un colapso nervioso, podía escuchar como todos intentaban tranquilizarme

Yo solamente quería salir de allí

De repente el temblor ceso, suspire intentando tranquilizarme

-tranquilízate mi amor, todo está bien-yo asentí observando sus ojos, el agua parecía tener otra temperatura, el agua estaba tibia, lo que era bueno ¿no?

Suspire relajada

Pero edward se tensó un poco

-bella no grites-lo mire sin comprender

-a que te refi…ahhh-grite cuando sentí que algo se enrollaba en mis tobillos, era como una serpiente o algo largo con vida propia

-¡QUE ES!-grito rose también espantada, me aferre más a edward

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, esto ya no me gustaba

Esa cosa de repente se dejó de mover en mis tobillos

Suspire más tranquila

Grave error

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella sintió como esa cosa se ataba con más fuerza en sus tobillos de repente el horror volvió, esa cosa de repente los halo hacia el fondo hundiéndolos y alejándolos de la superficie y del oxígeno, ella intento gritar pero no lo hizo, mientras eran arrastrados hacia el fondo del lago el agua se ilumino alrededor de ellos permitiéndoles ver el escenario, el agua era de un azul intenso lleno de luz, bella miro hacia arriba, podía ver sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba, al igual que su cabello, veía como se alejaban cada vez más de la superficie, observo a edward quien la miraba con intensidad, también a los otros que lucían tranquilos a excepción de Rosalie quien lucía igual de aterrada

Miro sus pies, se impresiono al notar que no se trataba de una serpiente sobrenatural ni nada parecido

Eran algas, largas, pero con una simetría diferente y además, con hojas grandes alrededor de ellas

Bella mordió su labio para evitar soltar el oxígeno de sus pulmones

¿Por qué el lago era tan hondo? Eso no era posible, era como si no hubiera fondo, como si se estuvieran desplazando eternamente sin un lugar al cual llegar, era absurdo… ¿desde cuándo los lagos eran tan extraños? ¿Desde cuándo los lagos carecían de fondo? pensaba bella sin cesar

Eran sumergidos y llevados al fondo con rapidez, Bella ya casi no soportaba estar así, necesitaba respirar, ella nunca había sido buena para aguantar la respiración, miro a edward desesperada, el comprendió su inquietud de inmediato

Se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro besándola y dándole su oxígeno, ella intento apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, luego se apartó de su lado, ella noto como edward lucia más pálido que de costumbre y todo el miedo respecto a lo que le estaba pasando desapareció, siendo reemplazado por el miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a Edward…ahora temía por él

Miro a Carlisle pidiéndole ayuda, el solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo, bella hizo lo mismo y se llevó un gran susto al ver una luz cegadora de donde provenían las algas que los arrastraban hacia ella

Bella se acercó a Edward abrazándolo, el lucia ahora morado, lo que causo que bella se sintiera impotente en hacer algo para ayudarle, de repente la luz se volvió más cercana y bella se asustó más, pero algo le decía que era lo mejor, observo a edward quien ya no estaba consiente, ella comenzó a moverlo intentando despertarlo, abrió la boca intentando decir su nombre, lo que fue un gran error ya que el agua entro por su boca, ella comenzó a asfixiarse, sintió como se ahogaba lenta y dolorosamente, como su garganta ardía, al igual que sus pulmones, de repente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

Entregándose a sueño, sin antes sentir una luz cegadora en sus ojos, después de eso sintió algo duro debajo de su espalda, como acto reflejo ella comenzó a toser con desesperación en busca de aire, no podía abrir los ojos pero escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor, continuaba tosiendo, de repente, sintió como el oxígeno entraba por fin por sus pulmones sintiendo así un ligero pero molesto ardor en el pecho, abrió más la boca en busca de aire, luego de un segundo abrió los ojos que le ardían y sin observar nada a su alrededor, solamente el suelo de madera mojado, gateo hacia un cuerpo que estaba solo a centímetros de ella, era edward, quien estaba inconsciente, ella se acercó a su dragón y se acomodó encima de él poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este y apretándolo para sacar el agua de sus pulmones

-1…2…3-lo repitió

-1…2…3-no reaccionaba, ella desesperada acerco su boca a la de él y comenzó a darle respiración

Nada

Volvió a tomar aire y a darle respiración, esta vez el reacciono incorporándose junto con ella y escupiendo el agua e intentando respirar con algo de dificultad

Bella sintió que su corazón volvió a latir y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de edward mientras el intentaba respirar, se sentía cansada y con ganas de matarlo por lo que había hecho

Luego de un momento edward se tranquilizó y observo a bella con gracia, ella tuvo ganas de patearlo en ese mismo instante pero lo olvido al notar que no estaban solos

Miro a su alrededor y tuvo ganas de gritar, habían algunas personas vestidas con ropa rara y criaturas muy extrañas alrededor de ellos observándolos con curiosidad, algunos parecían duendes, otros criaturas con un solo ojo, otros parecían tortugas gigantescas de muchos colores, bella soltó un grito ahogado, en ese instante edward la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla, ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente

Aferrando sus manos al brazo de edward que la tenía abrazada

Si, venir a søsterland definitivamente no había sido la mejor idea del mundo

**Uuggg casi que no termino el cap, no mentiras, ya lo tenía casi terminado, bueno, les agradezco por sus alertas y favoritos me alegran el día**

**Lamento no haber actualizado el lunes pero hubo un error en mi memoria USB entones, no pude**

**También por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer el capitulo **

**Gracias a todas las que han visitado mi página en Facebook, mil gracias por el apoyo **

**Gracias isa kathe por tus comentarios, me animan a continuar **

**Espero sus comentarios, si tienen alguna opinión o pregunta no la duden en hacer **

**Sin más que decir nos vemos la próxima :D**

**att**

**Bella Marie Lolita Cullen **


End file.
